Elígeme
by Ami Solis
Summary: Ella era la ministra de magia más joven de toda la historia de la magia. Se había distanciado de sus amigos. Seis años más tarde se reencuentra con 6 viejos conocidos que cambiarán su ordenada vida a un caos completo. ¿Logrará alguno de estos 6 caballeros romper toda barrera y poder acercarse al corazón de Hermione? ¿Lograrán salvarla de lo que se avecina?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I – HERMIONE

22 de Marzo

Eran pasadas las 11:25 de la mañana y Londres muggle se encontraba abarrotado de personas apuradas caminando o corriendo de arriba para abajo por las calles, el tráfico provocaba miles de sonidos que aturdían a cualquiera. El bullicio era ensordecedor y las personas no se detenían a observar más allá de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. De haber prestado más atención, los muggles habrían notado como una cabina telefónica en medio de un callejón poco transitado, descendía para dar paso a otra cabina telefónica. De haber notado esto, habrían dado con una de las tantas entradas al Ministerio de Magia. Apartado del bullicio muggle, bajo Londres, se encontraba el Ministerio de Magia repleto de personas, aviones de papel mágicos, sonidos extraños, papeles de se busca pegados en las paredes e incluso unos banners grandes. Las chimeneas conectadas a la red Flu no paraban de flamear con un verde brillante, claro sin quemar a las personas que salían en medio de las llamas. Y aunque parezca increíble, también se encontraban diferentes tipos de criaturas mágicas en medio del amplio lugar, haciendo diferentes asuntos administrativos; y aún más increíble era ver la gran cantidad de Elfos domésticos que caminan apresuradamente por todo el lugar haciendo recados e incluso sus propios asuntos. Y ¿cómo no asombrarse? para cualquier mago de antaño aquello hubiera sido inimaginable, ilógico, absurdo, una completa traición a la sangre, pero para el nuevo mundo mágico todo aquello comenzaba a ser parte de su cotidianidad, y era aceptado por la mayoría del mundo mágico, los que no estaban de acuerdo se abstenían de comentarios y esquivaban a la muchedumbre. Nadie ponía oponerse, ya que este era uno de los primeros cambios que la nueva joven ministra había realizado unos cuantos meses atrás cuando comenzó a ejercer. Y es que aunque se dijera lo que se dijera, el mundo mágico adoraba a la gran bruja, la proeza andante, la ídolo, a la ministra más joven de toda la historia de la magia, el mundo mágico simplemente amaba a Hermione Jean Granger.

FLASHBACK

8 Meses antes.

-Hermione ven por favor... -dijo débilmente un hombre negro postrado en una cama.

-¡Señor Ministro! ¿Qué necesita? ¿Cómo se siente? -preguntó una mujer castaña de ojos color miel.

-Hermione, siempre tan atenta. Por eso eres mi mano derecha, mi secretaria de confianza -el hombre hablaba lentamente y tosió varias veces antes de continuar hablando-. Sabes que estoy muriendo lentamente, el doctor dice que no voy a durar más de un mes con vida y...

El hombre fue interrumpido por los sollozos de la chica.

-Señor Ministro no diga eso, ¡pronto encontraremos una cura! Sin usted el mundo mágico caería en pedazos -dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, como evitarlo si quería tanto aquel hombre que era como un padre para ella.

-Hermione, no podemos tapar el sol con el dedo aunque seamos magos. Fue imprudencia mía dejar que esa extraña maldición me impactara. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar -dijo mirando los ojos de la castaña para verificar que ésta le ponía atención y no lo interrumpiría, pues hablar era muy difícil para él en su condición actual-. Desde hace seis años que saliste de Hogwarts y viviste cosas horribles después de la guerra, te he acogido como mi propia hija; además, eres una increíble y talentosa bruja por eso eres mi mano derecha, porque te lo has ganado por mérito propio. Nadie en el ministerio conoce mejor mi labor como tú, cuando he enfermado o faltado al trabajo, tú siempre has estado ahí y has desempañado tu papel tan impecablemente que nadie puede refutártelo. Y es por eso que te he llamado. Cuando fui herido por esta maldición supe que no me recuperaría, no podía dejar al mundo mágico desamparado, por eso durante años te he instruido correctamente. Ayer convoqué al Wizengamot a una asamblea para decidir el futuro de la comunidad mágica. He expuesto mis razones y puntos de vista para escoger al nuevo ministro de magia en caso de que mi situación lo amerite.

-Señor Ministro, sabe que confío en su buen juicio, por eso le prometo que apoyaré al nuevo ministro en todo, cuanta con mi lealtad -le cortó Hermione que no aguantaba quedarse un minuto más callada pues sentía que se iba a quebrar algo dentro de ella si no hablaba ni le daba la confianza al pobre moribundo.

-Hermione déjame terminar, es difícil para mí hablar tanto y estoy cansado -replicó el hombre un poco molesto.

-Lo siento Señor Ministro, disculpe mi imprudencia, continúe por favor -se disculpó educadamente la castaña.

-Gracias, por donde iba... Ah sí, el Wizengamot consideró todos mis comentarios y aportes y está mañana me llegó una notificación oficial del Ministerio de Magia. La notificación está sobre la mesa por si la quieres leer luego -señaló el hombre-. El Ministerio de Magia oficialmente declara que en mi ausencia parcial o permanente, el cargo de Ministro de Magia se le otorga a Hermione Jean Granger.

La bruja se quedó boquiabierta sin poder exclamar o decir nada. Muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, muchos sentimientos encontrados la llenaban y confundían. Después de unos minutos logró a duras penas articular unas palabras.

-Oh... Señor Ministro... yo ... no sé qué decir... -dijo la castaña entrecortadamente.

-Llámame Kingsley, como en los viejos tiempos y di acepto -sonrió sinceramente el hombre.

-King...Kingsley... ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿Crees que realmente yo pueda ocupar tu lugar responsablemente? soy muy joven, no creo que me apoyen muchas personas -dijo la chica.

-Hermione, estoy completamente seguro que esto es lo correcto. No existe ninguna persona en el mundo mágico mejor que tú para ocupar este puesto. Además, es otro récord que logras: ser la ministra de magia más joven de toda la historia de la magia. Confío en ti, en tus capacidades, eres la indicada para esto y pronto te darás cuenta que tienes muchas personas apoyándote -sonrió Kingsley.

-Si tú confías en mí, yo confío en ti y en tu buen juicio. Acepto ser la Ministra de Magia cuando no estés -la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa al decir aquel comentario.

-Esa es la niña que apoyé durante estos seis años, felicidades Hermione -dijo el ministro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El despacho de la ministra era bastante espacioso, las paredes eran de un color crema que combinaba perfectamente con el juego de sillones. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada por varias estanterías repletas de toda clase de libros ordenados cuidadosamente. La pared de enfrente era de vidrio y permitía ver lo que sucedía en los otros pisos del ministerio. En la pared donde se encontraba la entrada de la oficina, había unos cuantos armarios que contenían extraños artefactos mágicos y alguno que otro trofeo. La decoración en sí era sencilla y sofisticada, consistía en uno que otra pintura, plantas y unos retratos donde se mostraba a la ministra un poco más joven con sus padres o amigos.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, el cual era bastante amplio y lujoso. Claro, nadie dudaba del tamaño del escritorio pues el lado derecho siempre está repleto de torres de informes que Hermione debía revisar y firmar y el lado izquierdo se encontraba ocupado por varias pilas de libros que ella leí en su tiempo libre; es decir, en sus horas de comida mientras no tuviera que asistir a algún almuerzo con algún mago o bruja importante. El centro del escritorio estaba ocupado únicamente por una lámpara y un porta-lapiceros, ya que Hermione necesitaba aunque fuera un pequeño espacio para realizar aquellas tareas.

-¡Siete meses Kingsley! -suspiró Hermione-. Siete meses desde que te fuiste para siempre, seis meses de ser ministra. ¿Qué hiciste Shacklebolt? No tengo vida social, desde hace seis años que no sé nada de mis amigos, mi vida consiste en mi trabajo y mi casa, solo me relaciono con personas del trabajo, ¿cómo es posible que no tenga amigos? me siento más sola que nunca, desde que te fuiste, estoy sola, muy sola. Creo que Ron tenía razón en Hogwarts, moriré solterona y sin amigos -Hermione se lamentaba mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido en toda su vida.

Habían pasado siete meses desde la muerte de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione era ministra desde hacía seis meses atrás y en muy poco tiempo había hecho varios cambios drásticos que habían impactado al mundo mágico, muchos de estos cambios habían sido muy bien acogidos por la comunidad mágica y esto hizo que Hermione se volviera muy popular y amada por los magos y brujas. Sin embargo, el tiempo que disponía Hermione para su vida personal era casi nulo, ya que consistía en ir a su casa, cenar, bañarse, tal vez ver una película o leer un libro y dormir. A pesar de que Hermione tenía muy poco tiempo para sí misma, se mantenía en muy buena forma. Su cabello, que durante su estadía como alumna de Hogwarts era una maraña indomable, ahora lucía largo hasta su media espalda y un poco lacio para terminar en unas ondas perfectas en sus puntas. La chica ya no era una niña, sus facciones y cuerpo habían dejado a la niña atrás para convertirla en una esbelta y curvilínea mujer. Tampoco era que tenía grandes pechos o inmenso trasero, pero su figura destacada como la número uno de las mujeres más guapas y envidiables del mundo mágico. Y no era para menos, ella era la combinación perfecta de belleza física, amabilidad, respeto e intelecto; muchos magos y brujas así lo creían, creían que ella era la mujer perfecta. Sin embargo, solo Hermione conocía y sabía muy en el fondo que ella no era perfecta, ni siquiera estaba completa. Ella sabía que en ese momento de su vida Hermione significaba Sola y no Perfecta. Pues así se sentía y estaba ella: sola.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II - DRACO

03 de Abril

Era una mañana oscura y lluviosa en todo Londres, el ambiente era frío, si se tuviera que definir ese día con un color, ese sería el gris, pero no un gris cualquiera sino un gris claro y penetrante como el hielo.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por el recibidor del ministerio de magia en dirección al ascensor que la llevaría a su despacho mientras las gotas de agua escurrían por su capa azul marino y unas cuantas huían de su cabello castaño. En su mano derecha llevaba su ejemplar de El Profeta, el cual iba leyendo ya que la noticia de primera plana había captado su atención, y en su mano izquierda llevaba un café expreso bien caliente. En el instante que Hermione avanzaba enfrascada en la noticia, del ascensor salió precipitadamente un hombre que también leía el periódico provocando que ambos chocaran estrepitosamente de frente y como consecuencia el café de Hermione cayó sobre ambos quemándolos.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Mira lo que...aaay –gritó Hermione desde el piso buscando con sus ojos con quien había chocado mientras su cuerpo le reclamaba donde había caído el café.

Hermione se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban con un dejo de sorpresa. La castaña abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al reconocer al dueño que aquella mirada.

–M..Mal..foy... –logró articular.

El chico no respondió nada, simplemente se le quedó viendo de abajo hacia arriba y se detuvo en el logo que tenía la capa de la chica. Al reconocer el logo de ministra cayó en cuenta de quién era la chica, cómo había sido tan idiota de no reconocerla. Reaccionó inmediatamente y se puso en pie para extender una mano hacia Hermione y ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione por su parte se había quedado en shock sin saber que decir después de haber pronunciado el nombre de Draco, al ver al chico levantarse y tenderle la mano dudó en tomarla, pero ella era la Ministra de Magia, ella que había borrado la discriminación mágica entre criaturas y magos e incluso la discriminación por prejuicios de sangre, ¿no iba a aceptar aquel gesto de caballerosidad aunque fuera del hombre que la humilló durante sus siete años de colegio y que fue partidario de Voldemort? Ella debía dar el ejemplo de que todo aquello había quedado en el pasado.

Lentamente tomó la mano de Malfoy y se levantó, lo miró más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que el chico se veía completamente diferente, ya no se veía como aquel niño inmaduro que hacía todo lo que sus padre le mandaban, tampoco se veía flacucho y ojeroso; por el contrario, era más alto que la última vez que lo vio, se estaba dejando crecer la barba, aunque esta era todavía muy corta le daba un toque muy masculino y sexy. Su cabello platinado también era diferente, no lo llevaba hacia atrás pulcramente peinado, tampoco usaba el peinado que tenía en su último año de colegio, ahora lo usaba largo y despeinado en la parte superior de su cabeza y un poco más corto a los lados. Sus intensos ojos grises simplemente eran hermosos, eran de envidiar pues no existía otra persona en el mundo que tuviera esos mismos ojos. Su cuerpo se notaba bien formado debajo de aquel traje negro que le quedaba a la medida; pero ella notó que aquel traje en varias partes se encontraba empapado de algún líquido y recordó: el café también le había caído a él.

–Granger, si me sigues viendo de esa forma me voy a gastar –dijo Malfoy lo más frío que pudo, al notar la mirada examinadora de la chica.

–Oh, ¡yo lo siento Malfoy! es solo que choque sin querer y no te había reconocido -se justificó rápidamente Hermione recordando sus modales y obviando el tono frío del chico–. Pero mira mi torpeza he derramado mi café sobre ti, acompáñame a mi despacho y te ayudaré a limpiarte y a curar tus heridas.

–Disculpas aceptadas, yo también lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba. No es necesario que me ayudes, puedo arreglármelas yo solo –respondió Draco al notar que Hermione respondía amablemente a sus palabras, aquello definitivamente era extraño. Era cierto que hace mucho que él no tenía prejuicios de sangre, por eso no empleó nunca más la palabra sangresucia. Pero dejando de lado esa palabra, él personalmente se había encargado de fastidiar la vida de Hermione durante sus siete años en Hogwarts y ahí estaba ella hablándole amablemente a él, a Draco Malfoy.

–Oh no, no. Insisto, acompáñame y te ayudaré; además, hace años que no nos vemos y esta es una oportunidad única en la vida. Tal vez podamos recordar viejos tiempos y enmendarlos –sonrió ampliamente la castaña. No era que se muriera por hablar con Malfoy, pero después de leer minutos antes aquella noticia y verlo frente a ella definitivamente era el destino, tenía que hablar con él a cualquier precio.

Estaba sordo o lo habían descerebrado con un hechizo, ¿Granger le estaba pidiendo, por no decir casi que suplicando, que fuera a su despacho y que hablaran de su pasado? ¿Estaba loca? ¿De qué iban a hablar? ¿De cómo él le amargaba la existencia cada vez que la veía en los pasillos o la razón que lo incitó a lanzarle aquel hechizo para que le crecieran los dientes cuando estaban en Hogwarts? No, definitivamente aquello era gato encerrado, él no tenía nada que hablar con ella pero también sentía curiosidad por lo que ella pudiera decir.

–Mira Granger, mi agenda es muy apretada. Aunque no lo creas soy un empresario muy ocupado –dijo de forma fría y continuó al ver que la chica iba a decir algo-. Pero puedo sacar unos cuantos minutos para conversar con la Ministra –sonrió de medio lado al ver que un pequeño rubor se ponía en las suaves mejillas de la chica y ella cerraba su boca.

Hermione se sintió como tonta, aquello no se lo esperaba ¿Ella sonrojada por las palabras frías de Malfoy? Increíble, se estaba volviendo loca pero de verdad quería hablar con él por lo que meditó un poco sus palabras antes de responder.

–Pues la ministra estará encantada de recibirte en su despacho, así que si no te importa sígueme –dijo escuetamente mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor lo más elegante que pudo y espero que él la siguiera.

Ambos sentían un poco de ardor en las zonas donde el café caliente los había quemado, pero nada se comparaba a la incomodidad que sentían ambos en el ascensor, el silencio era sepulcral. Pero ¿qué podían decir? nunca se habían llevado bien y de pronto ahí estaban intentando hablar civilizadamente. Draco solo presentía que aquello no podía ser bueno, la insistencia de la castaña en hablar con él, salía de todos los parámetros normales. Es que no comprendía la situación, qué hablarían sí él cuando abría la boca para dirigirse a ella solo salían insultos y viceversa. Aunque debía reconocer que aquella castaña se veía completamente diferente a la sabionda sabelotodo come libros que él molestaba en Hogwarts y eso lo intrigaba más. ¿Cómo diantres esa mujer podía ser Granger? ¿Cómo había logrado ocultar semejante cuerpo? ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso él estaba pensando que Granger era guapa hasta el punto de llegar a verse sexy? No, definitivamente aquello no era normal.

–¡Sigo siendo un idiota a esta edad! –Pensó internamente Draco– Dejé de confiar en las mujeres después de que Astoria y todas las demás quisieron casarse conmigo por mi dinero y posición social. Y ahora aparece una Granger diferente a la que recuerdo y mi yo interior se vuelve frágil, ¡Soy un asco! –se reprendía mentalmente Draco mientras bajaba del ascensor y seguía a Hermione a su despacho.

Hermione por su lado presentía que iba a descubrir un lado de Draco completamente desconocido para ella. Sentía esa necesidad de atacarlo a preguntas, sabía que él era un hombre ocupado, ella también lo era, bastaba con ver la pila de papeles que siempre tenía sobre su escritorio cada mañana, pero ¿qué importaba pasar un rato con Malfoy? No es que realmente estuviera loca, en el fondo ella sabía que la movía a hacer aquella locura. Cuando trabajaba como la secretaria de Kingsley había pedido que le hicieran un pequeño informe de todos sus compañeros de clase, no porque fuera chismosa sino porque no mantenía comunicación con nadie y para evitar sentirse sola había escogido aquel método para conocer qué había pasado con sus ex-compañeros. Como Malfoy fue de su generación también recibió un informe de él, así que sabía varias cosas de él, más de las que él imaginaba. Tampoco, era que le tuviera lástima, pero se sentía tan identificada con él por todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de ambos, claro que esto ella no se lo diría nunca a él.

–Pasa –dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su despacho y guiaba a Malfoy a los sillones–. Espérame aquí unos minutos, traeré unas toallas para que te seques y un botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratar las quemaduras, ¿quieres tomar algo? –dijo todo tan rápido que Malfoy no respondió inmediatamente.

–Hmmm ¿sabes? No he desayunado, ¿podrás hacer algo al respecto ya que me estas quitando el tiempo que iba a emplear para tomar un desayuno rápido en algún lugar? –dijo secamente Draco acomodándose en el sillón favorito de Hermione.

-¡Tan dulce como te recuerdo! Soy la Ministra, tengo algunos privilegios que otras personas no tienen aunque trabajen aquí. Espera unos momentos y traeré algo. Deberías quitarte el saco y la camisa para lavarla y poder tratar las heridas –Hermione dijo esto lo más calmada que pudo pero en realidad le hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo como lo había hecho en tercero, por lo engreído e insensible que era. La castaña se asustó un poco al notar ese arrebato de agresividad que sentía en ese momento, ella no era violenta por nada del mundo, pero Draco Malfoy tenía un don especial para sacar lo peor de las personas en cuestión de segundos–. Por cierto, ese es mi sillón.

–Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto Granger, pero no me pienso mover de este cálido y suave sillón solo porque es tu favorito, a mí me gusta este, soy tu invitado, y no me interesa tu opinión aunque seas la Ministra de Magia, ahora ve rápido por mi desayuno que muero de hambre –terminó de decir Draco mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

Hermione dejó salir un poco de su ira y fulminó a Draco con la mirada antes de salir murmurando por una puerta al fondo del despacho. Draco sonrió complacido al ver cómo había fastidiado a la chica. Al parecer aunque los años pasaron por ambos, ellos aún guardaban y reaccionaban ante ciertas actitudes; no es que él quisiera molestarla como antes, era que él quería, por no decir necesitaba, sentirse como antes, relajado, sin tener que tomar decisiones importantes y difíciles, quería recordar un poco la calidez que le producía molestar a la castaña. Como cuando eran jóvenes sin preocupaciones, libres.

Hermione entró nuevamente al despacho cargando un botiquín de primeros auxilios, unas toallas y con su varita traía levitando unas bandejas cargadas de comida. Ella depositó las bandejas en la mesita que se encontraba en medio de los sillones, y puso el botiquín y las toallas en el suelo cerca de Draco mientras ella se arrodillaba frente al chico.

–Pensé que ya te habías quitado el saco y la camisa –comentó duramente la castaña, pues aún estaba molesta por el comentario del chico. ¿Había sido buena idea invitar a Malfoy a hablar? Ahora dudaba un poco de su decisión y se preguntaba sino habría interpretado mal lo que el destino le quería decir–. Puedes tomar lo que quieras de las bandejas, espero y sea de tu agrado la comida.

–Mira Granger, no me interesa que estés ansiosa o necesitada por admirar mi cuerpo, pero yo puedo curarme solo. No te preocupes por la comida, se ve deliciosa –agregó Draco.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Primero le decía groserías, luego la trataba de necesitada sexual y por último la halagaba diciendo que la comida se veía deliciosa. Ese hombre sabía cómo confundirla, pero ella era una leona no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III - UN POCO MÁS CERCA DEL CORAZÓN

–Draco Malfoy, me importa un... –Hermione se detuvo, no iba a dejar que Malfoy modificara hasta su lenguaje, sea como sea ella seguía siendo la Ministra. Malfoy alzó una ceja esperando que continuara–...a insignificancia tu opinión respecto a tu cuerpo. Solo quiero ayudarte de buena voluntad y para ayudarte necesito que te quites tu... –respiró profundamente para no decir todo lo que pensaba en ese momento-... lujoso saco y camisa para curarte. Sé que lo puedes hacer por ti mismo, pero cómo yo derramé el café sobre ti me siento responsable, así que no seas orgulloso ni te hagas de rogar y acepta mi ayuda; además, mientras yo te curo, tú puedes ir desayunando, ¿te parece la idea? –dijo Hermione más calmada.

–Creo que es un buen razonamiento y te tomaré la palabra, ya que mi tiempo es valioso. Además como dijiste, tú fuiste la culpable de que ahora deba ir a mi casa a cambiar mi ropa, ya que no voy a dártela para que la laves. Ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto, porque es mi ropa y yo hago con ella lo que se me venga en gana –dijo rápidamente Draco al ver que la castaña iba a protestar por el comentario.

Draco comenzó a quitarse el saco y luego desabotonarse la camisa pero no se la quitó, solo la dejó abierta. Hermione observó silenciosamente como Malfoy dejaba abierta la camisa para que ella lo curará y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que Draco estaba muy mal físicamente. No se refería a las manchas rojas que tenía en su abdomen provocadas por el café expreso sino al hecho de que Malfoy estaba jodidamente bueno. Su piel de porcelana, tan blanca y perfecta ceñía unos músculos bien formados, no algo exagerado pero si bastantes firmes, y eso para ella era muy malo. Nunca había estado con un hombre, debía admitir que aún era virgen. Sus padres le habían inculcado que debía llegar virgen al matrimonio y ella quería esperar al chico correcto para dar aquel paso. Pensó que Ron era el indicado, pero después de la guerra todo lo que sucedió hizo que esos sueños desaparecieran en el aire. Y ahí estaba ella babeando internamente por el perfecto cuerpo de Malfoy, eso no era bueno, empezó a sentir un calor en sus mejillas. Hermione decidió levantar la vista para olvidar aquella imagen, pero la medicina fue peor que la enfermedad. Al subir su mirada se topó con ese par de ojos color mercurio que la miraban seductoramente, al parecer Draco había leído el conflicto mental de Hermione y no por que usara la Legeremancia sino porque ella en ese momento era como un libro abierto fácil de leer.

–¿No que no Granger? –dijo divertido Draco; sin embargo, al ver los inocentes ojos color miel de la castaña, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta removieron algo en el interior de Draco, por lo que él decidió romper el contacto visual y cambiar de tema–. Si vas a curarme pues que sea rápido, tener el tórax desnudo puede afectar mi salud. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

–No sabía que fueras tan frágil de salud Malfoy –dijo burlonamente Hermione recobrándose de lo ocurrido, el aludido solo hizo una mueca mientras tomaba una jarra con café y un panecillo. Hermione tomando fuerza quién sabe de donde comenzó a curar a Malfoy–. En la mañana venía distraída porque venía leyendo El Profeta, tu familia sale en la primera plana.

Malfoy comprendió ha donde quería llegar Hermione, le hubiera gustado decir un montón de cosas. La verdad es que él estaba peleado con el mundo. Desde que terminó la guerra, su vida fue un completo martirio. Su familia, que antes había sido amada y respetada por el mundo mágico, habían sido enjuiciados por todo lo relacionado a Voldemort y ahora eran odiados; regresar a Hogwarts a terminar el colegio fue una pesadilla total, ser despreciado por todos, aguantar los comentarios ofensivos y verse abandonado por todos no fue nada fácil, él había vuelto solo por amor a su madre que le decía que debía redimirse por todo y no seguir los pasos de su padre, sino buscar su propia felicidad y propósito en la vida. Ser rechazados por la mayoría del mundo mágico no había sido fácil, comenzar de cero fue agotador, ya que al ser empresario y portador tanto del apellido Malfoy como la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, no habían sido buenas cartas de presentación para sus empresas aunque él hubiera cambiado radicalmente. Su vida se volvió un caos, había olvidado sonreír, tuvo que trabajar arduamente para superar las barreras de los prejuicios hacia él, en el amor era un completo idiota ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que alguien lo amaría sinceramente con el pasado que tenía? Si alguien se fijaba en él, era por la reciente popularidad y confiabilidad que había adquirido en sus empresas dejando bien parada su imagen, no era feo y tenía dinero por doquier, no por nada era el empresario más rico no solo de Londres sino de todo el mundo mágico, todo lo había conseguido gracias a incansables años de esfuerzo y sacrificio, pero ahora se sentía completamente solo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Granger preocupándose por una simple quemadura de café y a punto de preguntar por una cosa que aunque fuera mínima, era difícil para él hablar.

–Sé que es, no sé, muy imprudente de mi parte tal vez preguntar esto, pero ¿Porque nadie quiere ayudar a tus padres? –preguntó Hermione mientras se mordía el labio y pasaba una toalla con hielos sobre las manchas rojas.

–Granger... –Malfoy se detuvo, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¡Diantres! él no hablaba de esas cosas ni con su sombra, él no tenía a nadie de confianza para expresarle esos asuntos tan personales, y ahí ella libremente le estaba preguntando algo tan íntimo para él, lo peor de todo es que al observar a Hermione se dio cuenta que ella también tenía manchas del café sobre su capa– ¡Por Dios Granger tú también estas herida! Anda quítate la capa y déjame ver cómo están tus heridas –ordenó Draco poniéndose en pie de un brinco.

–Malfoy, no es necesario, estoy bien además no he terminado contigo –replicó la chica.

Pero Draco levantó del piso a Hermione, le quitó la capa de viaje y vio que la chica vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido azul oscuro sin mangas, por lo que pudo observar que el café solo le había caído en el brazo izquierdo dejándole unas cuantas manchas rojas.

–Malfoy, te estoy hablando, escúchame –dijo Hermione un poco enfadada.

–Granger, escucha tú. También necesitas ayuda, no seas orgullosa y déjame ayudarte –aseveró Malfoy tomando otra toalla con hielo y aplicándolo sobre el brazo de la castaña.

–Gracias... –susurró Hermione bajito pero suficientemente audible para ambos–. Malfoy sé que mi pregunta no fue...

Draco cortó a la chica, no quería ser maleducado, no quería hablar de eso ni con ella ni con nadie. Pero ¡diantres! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hermione era metiche, sabionda, preocupona, inocente, amable y ahí estaba él con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Había esperado por alguien que se interesara realmente por él y de pronto ahí estaba ella, cuidándolo a pesar del detestable pasado que compartían juntos, y ella olvidándolo todo, le preguntaba inocentemente por su familia desinteresadamente. Se odiaba así mismo por ser tan débil a pesar de intentar ser frío y decir cosas hirientes a todo el mundo, pero esa era su fachada para el mundo entero. Y ella con una simple pregunta derrumbaba toda la muralla que él había construido para defenderse del cruel mundo en el que vivía. Sin darse cuenta empezó a explicarle a Hermione.

–Es una historia complicada y larga, pero la resumiré: mi padre tiene una enfermedad grave, al estar preso en Azkaban es difícil que pueda ser atendido; además, aunque yo he redimido mi nombre y el mundo mágico me ve con diferentes ojos, para mi padre no es la misma situación. Él fue un mortífago toda su vida, nadie está dispuesto a ayudarlo a él ni a mi madre, a mi sí, pero al explicar que es mi padre quién necesita la ayuda, todos se retractan. Sé que lo hizo mi padre no merece perdón por eso está en Azkaban, pero mi madre, ¡Por Dios Granger, mi madre! Ella no ha hecho nada malo, y nadie la quiere ni respeta, la depresión la consume día a día, ella ama a mi padre a pesar de todo y saber que no lo puede ayudar, que nadie lo quiere ayudar ¡es frustrante! Temo que no sobreviva y muera del dolor, si mi padre muere ella no resistirá, mi madre nunca hizo caso al Señor Oscuro, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por amor a mi padre y a mí, por cuidarme como madre. Pero estamos solos en esto, no sé qué hacer. Simplemente estamos solos –soltó todo Draco con la voz un poco quebrada por las diferentes emociones que sentía.

–Malfoy... –Hermione tomó con una mano la mano de Draco y con la otra levantó la barbilla del rubio para que éste la mirara a los ojos, apretó fuertemente la mano de Draco.

El chico sintió la calidez que desprendía la mano de la castaña. En el colegio, siempre había imaginado que sí por alguna razón debía tocar a una sagresucia como ella, su mano se contagiaría de alguna enfermedad extraña, pero nunca imaginó que ese contacto se sintiera cálido.

–Malfoy... ustedes no están solos, yo...

–Granger no digas nada –la cortó Draco–. No es necesario que intentes ser la buena samaritana...

–¡Hermione! –dijo la castaña alzando un poco su voz de manera que sonó un poco chillona–. Dime Hermione de ahora en adelante, y no me calló. No estoy intentando ser amable ni nada por el estilo, solo creo que la comunidad mágica le debe a Narcissa más de lo que todos piensan.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? –Malfoy quedó sorprendido por lo que decía la castaña, él no estaba entendiendo.

–Mira, si Narcissa no le hubiera mentido a Voldemort sobre la muerte de Harry, la historia hoy sería muy diferente y nadie nunca en el mundo mágico les reconoció eso, estamos en deuda con ustedes –aclaró la chica.

–Sigo sin entender tu punto, pero si quiero decirte que no necesitamos nada de lo que estés planeando Granger –dijo rápidamente.

–Solo te ofrezco voluntariamente mi ayuda, no me rechaces por favor –le suplicó la chica mirando directamente a los ojos mercurio del chico–. Confía en mí, déjame ayudar a Narcissa.

Hermione extendió su brazo derecho para estrechar la mano de Draco, él meditó un momento las palabras de la chica. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, la castaña llegaba como un salvavidas a su vida cuando él sentía que iba a dejar todo botado, él solo debía extender la mano y ella lo rescataría de la oscuridad en la que vivía. Draco se levantó del sillón, abrochó su camisa y miró directamente los ojos miel de Hermione.

–¿Nos ayudarías sinceramente? –Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta de Draco y asintió. Draco sintiendo la sinceridad de Hermione, levantó su brazo y estrechó la mano de Hermione.

Aquella fría mañana de pronto se había convertido muy cálida para ambos, aquel simple gesto, aquel simple choque de manos había disipado buena parte de la oscuridad que habitaba en los corazones de ambos. Aquel apretón de manos significó tanto para ambos que fue capaz de borrar lo que vivieron en Hogwarts. Ambos necesitan ese contacto para sobrevivir. Ambos ahora estaban un poco más cerca del corazón del otro, un avance que nunca pudieron hacer en los siete años que estuvieron en Hogwarts y que ahora les había tomado una mañana.

Draco soltó la mano de Hermione, y miró el reloj de pulsera que andaba. Ya debía volver, había tomado más tiempo del que podía y aún debía ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

–Ya debo irme, y te debo una disculpa y también las gracias, pero no puedo quedarme a hablar más –dijo apenado el chico.

–Escríbeme, si no lo haré yo y así podremos ayudar a tu familia lo más pronto posible. Aún hay cosas que debemos hablar antes de decidir cómo actuar con tu mamá y tu papá, así que porque no vamos a comer para platicar un poco más.

–Buena propuesta, te parece si cenamos el Domingo, es el día más próximo que tengo libre, si estás de acuerdo paso a recogerte a las siete Granger –dijo Malfoy sin meditar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente las palabras salían como si estuviera hablando con una vieja amiga.

–Me parece perfecto, pero dime Hermione de ahora en adelante ¿sí? –volvió a repetir la castaña mientras sonreía–. Y estaré esperando tu lechuza.

–Recibirás mis lechuzas todas las mañanas Hermione... –dijo pícaramente, pero decir el nombre de la chica fue extraño pero cálido a la vez. Creo que se podría acostumbrar a ello, a ser el Malfoy que realmente era y no la máscara que le mostraba al mundo. Hermione estaba sacando lo mejor de él a flote.

–Estaré esperando Malfoy –Hermione acompañó a Draco a la puerta de su despacho.

–Hasta luego Hermione –se despidió Draco, pero antes de irse volvió a ver a Hermione–. Draco... –vio como la expresión de Hermione cambiaba a una de confusión–. Llámame Draco –le guiñó un ojo y caminó fuera del despacho dejando a Hermione sin poder reaccionar.

Hermione lo vio irse, definitivamente aquella mañana no fue como la imaginó, fue mejor. El gris frío y penetrante de aquella mañana ahora era un gris cálido, era un par de ojos mercurios que habían cambiado con el paso de los años, ese gris tenía nombre...

–Draco... –susurró Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV - HARRY

08 de Abril

Después de aquel encuentro con Draco Malfoy en el Ministerio de Magia, la castaña y el rubio se habían encontrado varias veces para cenar y de paso conversar. Hermione ya sabía algunas cosas de la vida del rubio y por boca del mismo, claro le había costado mucho que Malfoy abriera la boca y su corazón a ella. Él aún era reservado en ciertas cosas y ella no quería presionarlo a hablar, pero le intrigaba mucho este nuevo Malfoy. Aunque, ella tampoco podía pedir mucho ya que ella no había hablado mucho de su pasado; de hecho, por increíble que fuera, Malfoy abrió más su corazón que ella misma.

Ahora sabía que Draco era un empresario importante; también, con tal de alejarse de las duras críticas del mundo mágico se había instalado en una lujosa mansión en el mundo muggle, aunque la mayoría del tiempo pasaba en Malfoy Manor para acompañar a su depresiva madre. Odiaba comer verduras pero le encantaban las manzanas verdes y todo lo que tuviera manzana verde como ingrediente, esto le hacía mucha gracia pues era como un niño pequeño. Y por supuesto, ya estaba al corriente de la enfermedad de Lucius y el estado de Narcissa, aunque esta información había costado un poco más sacársela al rubio, ya que eran temas delicados, ahora solo faltaba ponerse manos a la obra e idear un plan para ayudar a Draco.

Hermione se encontraba en el recibidor del Ministerio junto a su asesora, esa tarde debía asistir a una conferencia de prensa sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos. La castaña se encontraba esperando que su séquito de aurores llegara, ya que ellos serían su escolta personal aquella tarde. Mientras Hermione le echaba un último vistazo al discurso que daría esa misma tarde, por el ascensor salieron siete hombres vestidos con capas y trajes negros.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó el hombre que se encontraba de último.

La aludida volteó al escuchar su nombre. Observó detenidamente a los hombres que acababan de llegar, algunos eran completamente desconocidos para ella y otros que la habían escoltado en alguna ocasión anterior. Siguió buscando con su mirada al dueño de la voz que la había llamado, cuando su mirada se detuvo en el último auror.

Desde hacía años, ella se encontraba ocupada y no tenía tiempo para nada; además, sabía perfectamente que ella había cambiado mucho físicamente y era obvio que los que un día fueron sus compañeros de Hogwarts también habrían cambiado con el paso de los años, pero era imposible olvidar aquellos ojos verdes tan cálidos como la última vez que los vio. No pudo evitar perderse en ellos mientras su mente viajaba en el tiempo y traía consigo todos aquellos momentos que vivió al lado de aquel ojiverde.

–¿Harry? –dijo Hermione.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente al escuchar de los labios de ella su nombre, fue como música para sus oídos, se adelantó a sus compañeros y caminó hacia la chica. Sin aviso previo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente. Harry no quería terminar aquel abrazo, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, sin saber de ella más de lo que decían en el Profeta, había esperado mucho por aquel encuentro. De pronto, ambos chicos escucharon una pequeña tosecita que los hizo separarse.

–Disculpe Señor Potter, sé que usted es el jefe de los aurores y el héroe que rescató a la comunidad mágica de la oscuridad, pero debo recordarle que eso no le da ningún privilegio para aproximarse de tal manera a la Ministra de Magia –sentenció la asesora de Hermione de forma seria.

–Yo lo siento Mrs. Jennings, olvidé mis modales y mi lugar –dijo Harry agachando la mirada y reprendiéndose internamente por no controlarse.

–Mrs. Jennings, le pido que no le hablé así a Harry. Aunque Potter sea un funcionario del Ministerio y yo la Ministra, él –señaló al pelinegro–, Harry, es alguien a quien aprecio y no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo, por lo que le solicito que no le imponga ninguna restricción a Harry, ya que él es de mi completa confianza. Es más, de hoy en adelante tiene derecho a visitarme en mi despacho o acompañarme en mis actividades de Ministra cuando él lo desee -afirmó seriamente Hermione para dejar claro su parecer.

–Entendido –fue la respuesta que dio Mrs. Jennings mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y añadió–. Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sr. Potter.

–No tiene que disculparse, fue mi error. –Harry le sonrió ampliamente a la asesora de su amiga. Él en cierta parte entendía a Mrs. Jennings, no era fácil ser la asesora de una Ministra al mínimo veinte años más joven. Por lo que los ideales y pensamientos eran un poco, por no decir mucho, diferentes, pero ella debía actualizarse así como lo estaba haciendo el mundo mágico.

–Harry –lo llamó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos– ¿Hoy me escoltarás a la conferencia o como buen jefe vienes a despedir y desearles buena suerte a tus aurores? –preguntó Hermione riendo un poco por su propio comentario.

–Quiero aclararle Sra. Ministra que soy un buen jefe y no me avergüenzo de ser sobreprotector con mis aurores –dijo Harry lo más seriamente que pudo, cosa que no le salió como esperaba ya que la risa estaba esperando luz verde para salir de su boca–. Pero hoy para su satisfacción o lo que usted quiera, seré su escolta personal y eso no impide que le desee suerte a mis compañeros –terminó Harry de decir su pequeño discurso y soltó una pequeña carcajada a la que se unió Hermione y se ganó un gruñido de parte de Mrs. Jennings.

–Harry es bueno volverte a ver, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado –logró decir Hermione cuando paró de reír.

–Si tanto me extrañaste hubieras enviado una carta al menos –dijo Harry sonriendo aunque en el fondo era un pequeño reproche a su amiga por haberlo abandonado durante tantos años.

–Harry James Potter ¿acaso es eso un reclamo? –preguntó Hermione intentando lucir enojada pero ¿cómo podría enojarse con Harry si era como su hermano, su amado mejor amigo? Y sin contar que él tenía razón, hacía mucho que no se hablaban y ni se veían pero ella tenía sus razones, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

–Hermione Jean Granger, me temo que sí; sin embargo –dijo rápidamente al ver que Hermione abría su boca para decir algo–, olvidaré todos estos años de abandono si acepta salir a cenar conmigo, ya que este no es lugar adecuado para hablar y... –consultando su reloj de bolsillo–... tampoco es el momento adecuado, ya que si no partimos inmediatamente puede que llegue tarde a la conferencia de prensa y conociéndola como la conozco, sé que odias llegar tarde.

–¡Tienes razón es muy tarde! –exclamó Hermione al consultar también su reloj–. ¿Te parece si salimos este viernes? ¿Puedes a las siete? Estaré en mi oficina, así que puedes recogerme ahí, ¡ah lo olvidaba! Me encanta la comida china, de vez en cuando es bueno salir a dar una vuelta por el mundo muggle, ¿no te parece?–Hermione dijo todo esto sin darle tiempo a Harry de responder.

–Me encanta la comida china; también, extraño el mundo muggle en algunas ocasiones y me parece perfecto el viernes a las siete pues ese día salgo a esa hora, si me permite Sra. Ministra –dijo Harry tendiéndole un brazo, el cual Hermione aceptó y se encaminaron a la chimenea que los llevaría a la conferencia de prensa.

 **···**

A pesar de ser de noche, hacía mucho calor en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade. El pueblo había cambiado muy poco con el pasar de los años, aún existían las mismas tiendas y edificios que había cuando el trío de oro eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, la diferencia era que ahora había más tiendas de todo tipo e incluso había un salón de actos que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado por muchas personas y elfos domésticos. Era de esperarse tal aglomeración de personas y elfos domésticos, pues ese día el Ministerio de Magia daba un discurso acerca de la aprobación de la nueva ley mágica a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y eso era de interés público, ya que la mayoría de lugares comerciales y familias mágicas aún disponían de los servicios de los elfos domésticos. Tampoco era de extrañarse que hubiera tantos periodistas o de la comitiva de seguridad que se encontraban en el lugar, pues era la misma Ministra de Magia quien se encontraba en ese momento explicando todo lo relacionado a dicha ley.

Harry se encontraba afuera revisando el perímetro con otros tres aurores. Ciertamente, el trabajo de los aurores no era tan ajetreado como en la época del Señor Tenebroso, pero aún había unos cuantos mortífagos sueltos causando estragos de vez en cuando. Además, era conocido por todos que el trío de oro no eran santos de la devoción de los mortífagos, ya que gracias a ellos, los mortífagos habían perdido todo después de la guerra. Así que no era necesario darles motivos para que atacaran o a Harry, o a Hermione, o a Ron.

–Ron, si estuvieras aquí sería como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no te parece? –le habló Harry a la noche.

Harry al ser el jefe del departamento de aurores sabía que Ron no los había acompañado ese día porque se encontraba en una misión en Irlanda, donde había rumores de avistamiento de mortífagos. De lo contrario, Ron estaría ahí con él cuidándole la espalda a la castaña, pues así como él, Ron anhelaba volver a ver a la chica que una vez amó y dejó ir por no saber afrontar su propio dolor al perder a su hermano Fred.

Cuando Harry, se reunió con sus tres compañeros aurores para comprobar que todo marchaba en orden, una luz resplandeció detrás de él y subió al cielo desde el salón de eventos. Harry rápidamente para buscar la causa de aquel resplandor, se quedó congelado unos minutos al descubrir que aquel rayo de luz formaba la marca tenebrosa sobre el salón de eventos, escuchó gritos y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió velozmente en busca de Hermione.

–¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione! –gritaba Harry lo más alto que podía mientras intentaba localizar a su amiga.

Los hechizos pasaban volando a todas direcciones, las personas corriendo en busca de refugio, los gritos por todos lados, aquello era un caos completo. Harry vio a una figura enmascarada que lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

–¡Expelliarmus! –apuntó Harry al enmascarado. Este al ver a Harry aproximándose y al verse desarmado no dudo en desaparecer del lugar–¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione! –continuó llamando Harry a su amiga sin poder hallarla. Aquello era doloroso, no quería pensar lo peor.

Harry buscaba entre la multitud enloquecida a la castaña, pero no había rastros de ella. De vez en cuando, se topaba con algún enmascarado, y éste los desarmaba mientras ellos desaparecían como si hubieran visto un demonio. Pero no era eso, sino que simplemente era Harry Potter el único mago que pudo derrotar a Voldemort y eso ya era decir mucho. Harry como podía esquivaba los hechizos, pero no podía evitar que estos de vez en cuando dieran contra algún objeto de vidrio que explotaba al instante.

–¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione! –volvió a llamar temiendo que algo realmente malo le hubiera sucedido a la chica.

–¡Harry! –escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía detrás de una estatua de un elfo tomando la mano de un mago–¡Reducto!

Un rayo de luz paso cerca de la oreja izquierda de Harry y le dio en el pecho a un enmascarado sin varita que se acercaba por detrás de Harry con un vidrio en su mano dispuesto a atacarlo. Con un grito de sufrimiento el enmascarado desapareció. Harry corrió hacia donde Hermione se encontraba refugiada.

–¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? –Harry sabía que la pregunta era tonta pues podía ver el estado tan lamentable en que se encontraba su amiga.

–¡Harry, no puedo caminar! ¡Creo que algo le pasó a mi pierna, no la siento, no me responde! –Hermione estaba en pánico, apunto de llorar.

–Hermione, debemos irnos. Apóyate en mi ¿quieres? –Harry como pudo incorporó a su amiga.

–Mrs. Jennings, ella... ella... –la castaña no pudo decir más. Se aferró fuertemente al cuello de él mientras sollozaba. Harry no podía esperar, sabía que aquello podía empeorar, lo importante era sacar de allí a Hermione del resto se encargaría su equipo de aurores. Sin perder más tiempo, Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura, la apretó fuertemente a su pecho y se desapareció.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V – QUÉDATE CONMIGO HOY

Una pareja de magos se apareció en una casa antigua. La estancia era un poco tétrica, pero acogedora. Algunos muebles habían sido reemplazados por otros más modernos, los cuadros habían sido reemplazados por fotografías que se movían, en algunas fotografías se podía observar al trío de oro, en otras a Sirius, Dumbledore, los padres de Harry, Snape, la familia Weasley, Tonks y Lupin y en un cuadro enorme en el centro de la sala todo lo que un día fue la Orden del Fénix y el ED.

–¡Kreacher! –llamó Harry con urgencia mientras intentaba tomar asiento en un sofá junto a Hermione, pero la chica no dejaba de llorar aferrada a él y como no podía caminar, tuvo que arrastrarla.

–¿Llamó amo Harry? –dijo roncamente un elfo que apareció rápidamente en la sala.

–Sí, necesito que me traigas urgentemente el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tanto el muggle como el de magos. Y ¿podrías preparar algún te o infusión calmante? –dijo Harry al elfo, mientras a duras penas lograba que Hermione lo soltara y se sentara.

–Inmediatamente amo –dijo el elfo y salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar y preparar lo que su amo le había ordenado.

–Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Háblame por favor –le rogó Harry.

El chico se arrodilló frente a la castaña y le levantó el mentón, la chica miró sus perfectos ojos verdes que reflejaban preocupación. Harry vio como los ojos miel de Hermione se encontraban rojos por llorar y el agua acumulada en sus orbes hacia que sus ojos se vieran fascinantes a la luz de la luna. También, notó que la castaña tenía algunos cortes de vidrio en la cara pero, especialmente tenía un horrible corte que sangraba a nivel de su labio inferior y esa zona se estaba poniendo morada. Prestó más atención al resto del cuerpo de la chica. No andaba la capa que usaba horas antes, quien sabe dónde quedó perdida, por lo que se veía su vestido blanco un poco sucio y hecho jirones en algunas partes. Tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho, nada profundo al parecer; además, tenía los dedos de la mano derecha muy morados, probablemente alguien recibió un buen puñetazo de parte de la castaña, Harry esperaba que no tuviera los dedos fracturados o peor aún quebrados. Por otro lado, también tenía unos cuantos moretones donde su piel dejaba ver. Al bajar a chequear las piernas de su amiga, Harry abrió los ojos como platos y tragó grueso, no esperaba toparse con aquello. La pierna izquierda de la chica se encontraba empapada de sangre, para ser precisos, en el muslo se encontraba incrustado profundamente un pedazo de vidrio. Harry no sabía cómo retirar aquel vidrio sin lastimar a Hermione pero debía hacerlo para detener la hemorragia y curarla.

–Hermione –Harry volvió a mirar los ojos miel de la castaña.

–Harry...- susurró Hermione intentando no llorar de nuevo–, Harry... Mrs. Jennings... ella... ella esta... muerta.

Hermione no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar nuevamente. En ese momento, el elfo domestico hizo su aparición cargando dos cajas de madera cerradas con candados. El elfo se acercó a Harry, depositó las cajas cerca de su amo y salió en dirección a la cocina a preparar algún calmante.

Hermione, escúchame – Harry levantó un poco la voz para que la chica lo escuchara por encima de sus sollozos–. Hermione sé cómo te sientes pero aún no es momento para llorar la muerte de Mrs. Jennings, tienes una herida horrible en tu pierna y debo parar la hemorragia y curar todas tus heridas para evitar cualquier tipo de infección.

Hermione en su yo interno sabía que Harry tenía razón, ya que podía sentir el sabor salado de la sangre en su boca, sin mencionar que sentía que su labio inferior estaba partido en dos. Además, ya había pasado la adrenalina y el susto de lo ocurrido, por lo que su cuerpo ya empezaba a pasarle la factura de todos los dolores que ignoró durante la batalla.

–Hermione –volvió a llamar a su amiga al notar que ella no respondió–, sacar el vidrio que tienes en tu pierna va a ser difícil, debo llevarte a San Mungo...

–¡No! –Hermione se aterró ante la idea e intentó incorporarse, cosa imposible ya que el dolor en su pierna se lo impidió al igual que Harry.

–Hermione, es necesario que... –intentó explicar Harry pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

–¡Harry no quiero ir! Entiéndeme, me harán miles de preguntas, esto será la noticia de mañana y muchas personas querrán que les responda y yo...–su voz se quebró. No es que ella quisiera huir de sus responsabilidades, solo que no se sentía apta para explicar lo sucedido, menos después de ver como Mrs. Jennings utilizaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a la Ministra y moría frente a sus ojos.

Harry comprendió que su amiga se encontraba en una montaña rusa de emociones en ese momento y él no quería presionarla, pero la herida debía ser tratada con urgencia. Él podría hacer el trabajo perfectamente pero sería bastante doloroso para la mujer.

–Entiendo, pero ¿sabes que dolerá insoportablemente? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione viéndola directamente a los ojos, la chica tragó y luego asintió levemente–¡Kreacher! –llamó Harry.

–¿Sí, amo? –llegó corriendo el elfo con los botiquines.

–Sostén a Hermione fuertemente de los brazos, ponle un almohadón en la boca y por nada del mundo permitas que se mueva –aquella orden parecía extraña pero el elfo asintió e hizo lo que su amo le ordenó–. Hermione, respira profundamente y trata de no moverte para que la hemorragia no sea peor. A la cuenta de tres, sacaré rápidamente el vidrio. ¿Lista? Vamos... uno... dos... ¡Tres!

Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir que un dolor intenso atravesaba su pierna y subía hasta su pecho y se liberaba en aquel grito desgarrador, no pudo evitar llorar del dolor al sentir que aquello le dolía como si mil estacas la estuvieran atravesando. Escuchó como el vidrio chocaba contra el suelo y el tintineo de botellitas al ser movidas con urgencia. Sentía que se iba a desmayar cuando un nuevo dolor la atravesó haciéndola gritar e intentar zafarse de aquellos menuditos brazos que la aprisionaban. El ardor que sentía penetraba su piel como si un fuego estuviera creciendo en su pierna, aquello era demasiado. Sintió como las manos de Harry enrollaban sobre la herida algún tipo de venda mientras el dolor disminuía poco a poco. Cuando Harry notó que su amiga se había tranquilizado, le ordenó a Kreacher que alistara una habitación para su amiga y llevara ahí la infusión calmante. Después, Harry comenzó a revisar nuevamente los frasquitos llenos de medicina mágica y pociones con propiedades curativas. Luego de seleccionar un par de frascos, extrajo unas gasas de la otra caja de madera y se dispuso a desinfectar y curar el resto de las heridas de Hermione, en especial la de su labio que parecía bastante profunda.

–¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

–¿Si?

–¿Qué me pusiste en la pierna? – cuestionó la chica.

–Soy un auror, tuve que sacar un curso intensivo de primeros auxilios para cuando tenga misiones largas, así que tengo autorización de tener en mi casa cualquier tipo de medicina o poción curativa que combino con alguna que otra medicina muggle –explicó Harry mientras continuaba en su labor de curar a Hermione.

–¿Sanará pronto? Mi pierna... –preguntó Hermione pensando en lo que esa herida podría atrasar su trabajo y la despedida a Mrs. Jennings, aquello era doloroso de pensar.

–Por supuesto, soy buen enfermero aunque no lo creas. Déjame curar tu labio –ordenó Harry–. Esto volverá a doler pues es la misma poción que utilice en tu pierna, sé fuerte ya solo falta tu labio y podrás descansar.

Hermione asintió y volvió a respirar hondo. Sentir nuevamente aquel ardor no era agradable pero sabía que Harry estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía y todo iba a estar bien. Harry al notar la cara de dolor Hermione intentó bromear para relajarla.

No te preocupes, mañana no tendrás ningún rasguño y podrás seguir mostrando tu hermoso rostro al mundo, así que tranquila, soy bueno en esto y no habrá cicatrices, lo garantizo. De lo contrario, puedes demandarme por estafador y propaganda engañosa –dijo Harry mientras finalizaba de curar a Hermione y se levantaba. La chica rió ante el comentario del ojiverde.

–Amo, todo está listo según lo que me pidió –dijo el elfo mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.

–Gracias Kreacher, puedes retirarte –el elfo se retiró del lugar dejando a Harry de pie junto a Hermione.

–Vamos, hoy dormirás aquí, tu habitación está lista, mañana podrás ir al ministerio y arreglar todo, pero ahora es momento de descansar. ¿Te puedes levantar o necesitas ayuda? –preguntó el azabache.

Hermione tomó fuerzas e intentó ponerse en pie, a duras penas lo logró pero al intentar dar un paso resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Harry que la atrapó justo a tiempo.

–Creo que no podrás caminar, menos subir gradas –señaló Harry lo evidente –Ven, te cargaré.

–¡¿Qué?! No, ni de broma Harry, me has ayudado mucho y estás cansado. Puedo dormir en el sofá, estar... –Harry interrumpió a la castaña.

–No seas terca, es mi casa y hago lo que quiero. Ahora agarra fuerte mi cuello para que no te resbales –le ordenó Harry.

Hermione iba a protestar pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que Harry la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y la cargó como si fuera una novia, ella se aferró al cuello del pelinegro para no caer. En ese momento percibió un aroma a lima y levemente a sudor, de inmediato supo que ese olor lo desprendía la piel de Harry, era agradable aquella mezcla. Ella también podía sentir los brazos fuertes del chico, aunque no era un físico-culturista, Harry tenía unos músculos bien desarrollados que siempre ocultaba bajo sus ropas anchas. Su espalda ancha y su duro pecho la hacían sentir protegida. Hermione nunca imaginó que su amigo la cargaría de aquella forma, de hecho solo imaginaba que eso ocurría el día de su boda pero había descartado esa idea al pensar que iba a quedar solterona toda su vida. La castaña iba absorta en sus pensamientos que ni sentía el dolor de sus heridas cuando Harry subía cada peldaño, tampoco notó cuando el azabache entró en una habitación y la recostó en la cama.

–Servida Madame –dijo Harry como si se tratara de una princesa.

–Gracias Harry –logró articular Hermione saliendo de su ensoñación.

–Descansa todo lo que puedas, mañana será un nuevo día y estarás muy ocupada, toma esta infusión te ayudará a calmarte. Si necesitas algo solo llámame, mi habitación es la de enfrente –dijo Harry sonriéndole cálidamente–. Buenas noches.

Harry acababa de dar media vuelta cuando sintió como Hermione jalaba de uno de sus brazos, se volvió lentamente para ver que quería su amiga intentando quitar su cara de asombro ante la reacción de la chica.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó Harry.

–Quédate... –fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

–Está bien, me quedaré hasta que te duermas –dijo Harry amablemente sentándose al borde de la cama.

–No..., quédate conmigo hoy, toda la noche –susurró Hermione, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. No era una propuesta indecente, solo tenía miedo y al estar cerca de Harry sentía la paz que necesitaba. Harry comprendió que su amiga lo necesitaba, por eso no dudó en quitarse su chaqueta y sus zapatos para acostarse al lado de la castaña.

–Pero debes beber la infusión, sino me iré –amenazó el ojiverde, aunque en el fondo sabía que no se iría. Hermione asintió y tomó el contenido que tenía la taza de té que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, cuando terminó se recostó en el pecho de Harry e inspiró nuevamente su fragancia.

–Gracias –fue lo único que articuló decir, no quería romper en llanto otra vez.

–No hay de que, eres muy importante para mí. Daría hasta mi vida por ti, así que no agradezcas –dijo Harry mientras besaba el cabello despeinado de la chica.

Ese pequeño gesto, acompañado de esas dulces palabras penetraron el corazón de la castaña. Nuevamente se encontraba con su mejor amigo, solo ellos dos como en aquella navidad en la tienda de campaña cuando Ron los abandonó en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

–¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione. El pelinegro simplemente hizo un sonido para hacerla comprenderle que le escuchaba– ¿Por qué ya no usas lentes?

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba. Harry cerró los ojos y meditó que responderle a la castaña, no es que no quisiera hablarle de su vida, era que no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin sonar estúpido.

–Una chica me dijo que era tiempo de que hiciera un cambio de look, que mis lentes eras anticuados y solo me hacían ver mal, me regaló lentes de contacto y desde entonces los usó –respondió sinceramente aunque de forma breve la situación.

–Entiendo, que lástima que la chica que te dijo eso no viera más allá de sus narices –dijo Hermione, Harry rió ante el comentario–, porque se habría dado cuenta que tus lentes eran tu distintivo y uno de tus atractivos, me gustabas con lentes –dijo la bruja.

Harry se sonrojó ante el piropo de su amiga, la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho. El simplemente usaba los lentes de contacto la mayoría del tiempo; sin embargo, aún guardaba sus lentes en su cuarto, los usaba cuando estaba en casa.

–Gracias Herms –dijo Harry pronunciando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo el diminutivo de Hermione.

Hermione simplemente se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry e inspiró nuevamente aquella mezcla de lima y sudor, no porque fuera una pervertida, sino porque aquel olor la inundaba de paz. Y ahora, ese olor la llenaría por completo en medio del dolor que tendría los días siguientes. La lima y el sudor le repetían en su mente que Harry ya no era un niño sino un adulto que la estaba cuidando y queriendo en ese momento. La soledad que había sentido tiempo atrás estaba quedando en el pasado gracias a la presencia de un par de ojos verdes y un par mercurio.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI – THEO

15 de Abril

Había pasado una semana desde aquel fatídico episodio en Hogsmeade. Hermione tuvo que dar miles de entrevistas para explicar lo sucedido ese ocho de Abril, la prensa se había vuelto muy quisquillosa respecto al tema y habían logrado que Hermione se viera afectada por todos los comentarios publicados y las acusaciones que le hacían, como ser responsable de la muerte de varios magos y elfos, incluida su asesora personal. Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría para la castaña que aún no lograba superar la muerte de Mrs. Jennings. Y para hacer todo aun peor durante una semana había entrevistado a muchas personas para contratar a alguien que ocupara el cargo de asesor personal de la Ministra de Magia, pero los resultados no eran muy buenos. Hermione simplemente no lograba encontrar la persona adecuada que pudiera llenar el gran desempeño que hacía Mrs. Jennings. Gracias a Dios que Harry y Draco la habían ayudado varias veces durante esa semana para calmar a la prensa, de lo contrario hubieran tenido que ir a visitar a Hermione al psiquiátrico. Claro está que el encuentro entre ambos hombres fue de lo más extraño, Harry no quería separarse de ella con el pretexto de que podían volver a aparecer mortífagos; por otro lado, Draco irrumpió en su oficina bastante temprano al día siguiente para conocer su estado físico y mental, y él tampoco había querido separarse de ella alegando que necesitaba a alguien inteligente a su lado que pudiera calmar a la prensa. Por tanto, ambos chicos habían terminado discutiendo varias ocasiones durante la semana por compartir tiempo con la castaña, por dicha no paso de meros insultos; la mayoría por parte de Malfoy aunque Harry no se quedaba cayado y terminaba respondiéndole, también hubieron unas cuantas miras asesinas. Al tercer día de estar debatiendo quien debería estar aquel día cerca de Hermione, acordaron hacer turnos ya que ellos también tenían trabajos que realizar, claro; los gritos de Hermione ayudaron a que llegaran a esa solución, pues ella tenía muchos problemas encima, sin contar que aún no conseguía al bendito asesor, como para tener que escuchar las estupideces de Harry y Draco como si todavía estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Algo si era seguro, Hermione se encontraba agradecida con ambos chicos por el apoyo y especialmente con Harry porque como él lo había garantizado, al día siguiente del accidente, ella no tenía cicatrices de nada y podía caminar perfectamente sin ayuda. Harry había insistido en que se quedara una temporada con él en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero ella rechazó la invitación de su amigo manifestando que vivía en un complejo de apartamentos bastante seguro y ese era su hogar. Aunque la verdadera razón era que ella no quería que los periodistas sacaran conclusiones de una posible relación amorosa donde no la había y ella tenía en ese momento muchos problemas que atender para detenerse a explicar que Harry y ella eran como hermanos.

Hermione acababa de llegar a la recepción del edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, se dirigió al ascensor y entró en él para subir a su piso. En ese momento, escuchó como una voz gritaba.

–¡Detenga el elevador, por favor! –exclamó una voz varonil.

Hermione sin meditar lo que hacía puso su pie fuera del elevador para impedir que las puertas se cerraran. La castaña observó cómo un hombre entraba deprisa en el ascensor, él iba cargando muchas bolsas de compras, llevaba un maletín negro y un bolso pequeño en forma de escoba que le colgaba de un brazo; también notó que el hombre cargaba en sus brazos a un niño pequeño que llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo y se notaba que estaba dormido. Ella intentó comprender como ese hombre era capaz de cargar todo aquello y ver por dónde iba ya que el sombrero del niño le tapaba el rostro, si hubiera sido ella no habría dado ni dos pasos.

–¡Gracias! Disculpe el inconveniente, si no me ayuda no sé cómo hubiera podido llegar a mi piso–dijo el hombre con una voz bastante varonil a pesar de escucharse agitado por correr con toda aquella carga y el niño.

–No fue nada, ¿a qué piso va? –preguntó la castaña, apretando el número de su piso y esperando la respuesta del hombre para marcar el de él.

–Al último por favor –dijo el hombre entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aire.

–En ese piso solo hay dos apartamentos, ¿cierto? –preguntó Hermione observando mejor a su acompañante. El hombre era alto, delgado pero se notaba que su cuerpo estaba en buena condición física, vestía un traje negro muy elegante aunque un poco desarreglado y arrugado, Hermione supuso que se debía a todo lo que el hombre llevaba cargando. También, observó una cabellera color castaño oscuro y completamente despeinada, supuso que ese era el cabello del hombre.

–Es correcto – afirmó el hombre–. Llevo unos cuantos años viviendo aquí.

Hermione se asombró ante esa información. Ella vivía en el mismo piso y jamás había visto a su único vecino durante los seis meses que llevaba viviendo en el edificio, menos haber escuchado la voz de un niño. Siempre pensó que ese apartamento se encontraba vacío, ya que el alquiler era bastante alto y solamente alguien extremadamente rico podía alquilar aquel piso. Ella tenía esa facilidad ya que era la Ministra de Magia y ese edificio tenía una excelente seguridad, ella optó por vivir ahí a pesar del elevado costo, era eso o vivir en un apartamento más barato pero con aurores apostados en los costados de su puerta las veinticuatro horas del día invadiendo su privacidad. Por lo que prefirió alquilar aquel caro apartamento, claro, era caro pero la vista que tenía era preciosa y no la cambiaba por nada del mundo.

–Yo me dirijo al mismo piso. Perdone mi curiosidad, es solo que no sabía que tenía un vecino, ya que nunca nos habíamos visto hasta hoy –comentó la castaña lo más amable que pudo intentando ocultar la curiosidad que despertaba aquel misterioso vecino.

–No se preocupe. Es solo que todos los días salgo temprano del apartamento, ya que debo ir a dejar a una guardería a mi hijo y regresó temprano por lo mismo. Bueno, de vez en cuando no pasamos en nuestra casa ya que si tengo que trabajar hasta tarde, Raven se queda con algún compañero en su casa–comentó el hombre. Hermione supuso que el tal Raven era el niño que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Cuando Hermione iba a preguntar por la madre del niño, la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par. Hermione salió primero ya que el hombre cortésmente y como pudo le indicó que saliera ella. La castaña se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento y se detuvo para despedirse de su vecino, pero al notar que el hombre no podía ponerse de acuerdo con sus compras y sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta de su casa, decidió ayudarlo.

–Dame, yo te ayudo –ofreció voluntariamente Hermione. El hombre a como pudo le pasó las llaves de su casa y espero que la chica abriera la puerta.

–Gracias –murmuró el castaño.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su vecino, y le dio campo para que este pasara, pero cuando se disponía a pasar el umbral de su hogar, se quedó atorado en la puerta por todas las bolsas que cargaba. Esto provocó que el hombre estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su hijo, de no ser porque reaccionó ágilmente y dejó caer sus compras mientras entraba dando saltitos a su casa intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Hermione rió por lo bajito y se apresuró a recoger las bolsas que su vecino soltó en la entrada.

No te preocupes, deja las bolsas en la cocina, ya te ayudo. Voy a recostar a Raven en su dormitorio, pasa y siéntete como en tu casa. - dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a una puerta pintada de color verde.

Hermione contempló el lugar, era exactamente igual a su apartamento solo que con unas cuantas diferencias, como los muebles y el color de las paredes. En el apartamento de Hermione todo era una combinación moderna y lujosa de muebles y paredes color rojo escarlata y dorado, ella había escogido aquellos colores para sentirse en la sala común de Gryffindor. Al contrario, su vecino había escogido unos muebles pulcros y elegantes en color negro que hacían un bonito juego con las paredes verdes con detalles en color plata. Aquello era como la sala común de Slytherin y ese pensamiento divirtió a la castaña, eran polos opuestos. Se dirigió a la cocina y observó que estaba reluciente completamente limpia, era notorio que el hombre si le deba uso a la cocina pero se empeñaba en dejarla bien limpia y ordenada; caso contrario a ella, que aunque su cocina se encontraba pulcramente limpia y bien cuidada, ella nunca la había utilizado, no solo porque no tenía tiempo y cuando disponía tiempo para comer, lo hacia fuera de casa, sino que también debía admitir con vergüenza que no sabía cocinar absolutamente nada. Hermione dejó las comprar sobre la mesa de la cocina y se disponía a irse cuando salió su vecino del cuarto de su hijo.

–Disculpa las molestias, creo que abuse de su amabilidad –se disculpó el castaño mientras se dirigía hacia Hermione cuando se detuvo de pronto mientras las sombras de la casa lo envolvía–. Sra. Ministra...

–Oh, no se preocupe, no fue ningún abuso, simplemente ayude a mi vecino que se encontraba en problemas –dijo Hermione intentando sonar amable obviando que su vecino la reconoció como Ministra–. Y por favor no me llame Ministra, en este momento no estoy laborando –Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al hombre.

–¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? –dijo el hombre seriamente. Se había puesto rígido al contemplar a su vecina. Hermione solamente podía ver el relejo de unos ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad a la altura de la cabeza de su vecino– Acaso... ¿Prefieres que te llame Granger?

Hermione dejó de sonreír, era evidente que el hombre sabía quién era ella y no por ser la Ministra. La forma fría en que el hombre dijo su apellido le heló la sangre y entonces todo empezó a tomar forma: las paredes verdes y plata con muebles negros, todo pulcramente limpio y ordenado a pesar de que un niño vivía en la casa, no habían juguetes desparramados por todo el piso; la única explicación para aquel cambio de humor del hombre era que él era un Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII – Desconocido

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Hermione, tenía miedo de la respuesta. Ciertamente los prejuicios de sangre se habían acabado, pero algunas familias pura sangre se empeñaban en mantener viva esa obsesión. ¿Y si ese tipo era un mortífago que desconocía que su vecina era la Ministra de Magia? Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, Hermione pensó que se había metido en la boca del lobo.

El hombre rió ante aquella pregunta, se imaginó todo lo que podía haber hecho y preguntado la bruja, siendo tan inteligente como lo era pero preguntó aquello. Él era capaz de reconocer eso y mucho más, era talentosa, inteligente y por cómo veía que la había trato el tiempo, también era hermosa a su manera. Hermione se tensó un poco al escuchar la risa del hombre, no era fría pero tampoco cálida, era... ¿divertida? El hombre dejó su escondite entre las sombras y salió a la luz de la cocina donde la castaña lo podría ver.

–¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott? –preguntó incrédula ante el hombre que tenía enfrente.

–¡Bingo! –exclamó el castaño y pasó a su lado en dirección a la barra donde habían varias copas y diferentes clases de licores– Lamento mi comportamiento de hace escasos cinco segundos –se disculpó el hombre sonriendo de lado–, es solo que no supe cómo reaccionar, no imaginé que la chica que amablemente me ayudó era la Ministra de Magia, antigua excompañera de curso y... una hija de muggles–terminó de decir Theo volviéndose a Hermione y ofreciéndole una copa.

Hermione aceptó desconfiadamente la copa, pero al ver que el chico tomaba un trago de su copa supo que no estaba envenenada ni nada por el estilo; sin embargo, se permitió olisquear el líquido por si las dudas, este gesto provocó que Nott riera. Su risa era demasiado varonil y sensual pensó Hermione al sentir como ese sonido provocaba un cosquilleo en su columna vertebral.

–Tampoco imaginé que mi preocupado y hogareño vecino era una serpiente –atacó Hermione viendo de reojo las compras del hombre que ella misma dejó en la cocina–. Me sorprende que tengas familia, ¿O robaste el niño?

–Muy graciosa Granger, pero aunque te sorprenda Raven es mi hijo –dijo Theo con una mueca en su rostro. Claro que Hermione sabía que era el hijo del castaño, ella también había visto el desordenado cabello que había debajo del sombrero puntiagudo y era idéntico al de Nott hasta podía apostar que los ojos del niño eran como los de su padre. Ella simplemente quería fastidiar a Nott por mencionar su descendencia.

–Debo admitir que me asombra que estés casado –comentó Hermione dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa y comprando que el líquido tenía un sabor exquisito, al parecer Nott tenía buen gusto.

–Viudo querrás decir, pero no me interesa hablar de eso tema y...–estaba diciendo Nott cuando una vocecita salió de entre las sombras y cortó lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Papi?

Theo volvió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Hermione observó como un niño pequeño se acercaba a Nott restregándose sus pequeños ojitos, los cuales eran tal todo lo contrario a lo que Hermione predijo: eran unos cálidos ojos color miel. El castaño se agachó para poder abrazar a su hijo y levantarlo.

–¿Tuviste pesadillas pequeño? –preguntó Nott

–No papi, es que escuché la voz de mami y quise conocerla –dijo el niño y empezó a buscar con la mirada a una mujer. Tanto Theo como Hermione se quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración del niño.

Raven ubicó a Hermione detrás de él. Observó detenidamente a la chica, su cabello castaño atado en una coleta, el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sus finas facciones y se detuvo en sus ojos miel. Definitivamente aquella era su mamá.

–¿Mami? –el niño se alejó un poco del pecho de Nott y le tendió los brazos a Hermione.

Hermione sin saber qué hacía se movió por instinto quitándole el niño al castaño y cargándolo en sus brazos. Nott que ante los comentarios de su hijo se había quedado helado, ahora ante la reacción de la castaña se había quedado mudo. Él era consciente que su niño añoraba una mamá, y él con tal de complacerlo había intentado salir con varias chicas, pero ninguna había logrado llenar el campo de madre en el corazón del niño. Y de pronto escucha la voz de una completa desconocida que nunca ha visto y le dice mamá. Esa situación era muy confusa en la mente de Theo, lo que a una de sus novias le había costado meses sin lograr escuchar esas palabras de su hijo, a la Gryffindor le había costado ¿nada? Ni siquiera lograba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para explicar el fenómeno del que estaba siendo testigo en ese momento. Theo cayó en la cuenta que su hijo se estaba confundiendo con la chica y llevando aquel extraño encuentro a un nivel completamente diferente e imposible.

Por su lado, el corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza ante la calidez y las palabras del niño, nunca se había detenido a pensar si quería formar una familia en el futuro, el trabajo no le da tiempo para pensar en ello y menos después de verse sola sin amigos, ¿cómo iba a formar una familia si ni siquiera salía con alguien? Y de pronto su corazón de mujer la traiciona ante aquel pequeño niño que no podía tener más de cinco años, aquel pequeño hombre estaba haciendo lo que ningún hombre había logrado hacer en su corazón. Su instinto maternal estaba floreciendo de la nada con un niño que no era su hijo; y además, era el hijo de una serpiente; que bien es cierto, nunca la molestó en su tiempo de estudiantes como lo hacía Malfoy o los otros Slytherins pero, sí se reía de ella por ser hija de muggles.

–Raven, ven para acá. La... –reaccionó Theo pero se congeló nuevamente sin saber que hacer o decir.

–Hermione –dijo de pronto la castaña–. Mi nombre es Hermione –repitió la chica tendiéndole una mano al niño mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

–Yo soy Raven –dijo el niño ignorando la mano de Hermione y abrazándola. Esto fue más de lo que pudo soportar la castaña y abrazo cariñosamente al niño. Theo abrió como platos sus ojos, aquella escena la había imaginado cientos de veces pero no con aquella chica.

–Raven –Theo no espero contestación y arrancó al niño de los brazos de Hermione. Vio como el niño iba a protestar por haberlo arrancado de los brazos de la chica–. Esta mujer es nuestra vecina no tu mami –sentenció cálidamente el castaño explicándole a su hijo la verdad–. Ella ayudó a papi a subir las compras y estábamos platicando.

–Oh... –dijo el niño abriendo su boca formando una perfecta O e intentando reprimir las lágrimas que se querían asomar por sus ojitos debido a la decepción.

–Rav, ¿puedo llamarte así? –preguntó Hermione sonriéndole nuevamente al niño y limpiándole una lágrima que se escapó de sus pequeños ojos. El niño asintió. Esos gestos fueron muy tiernos para Theo, por lo que empezó a cuestionarse muchas cosas–. No soy tu mami, pero puedo ser tu amiga y si quieres puedes llamarme Hermi.

El niño meditó un momento aquellas palabras. Le dolía que la chica no fuera su mamá, le había gustado desde que la vio a los ojos, esos ojos como los de él, y sintió tanto amor y calidez con los pequeños mimos que la chica le había dado que era una completa estupidez que no fuera su mamá. Su papá debía ser muy tonto al no ver que él ya estaba amando a esa castaña y la quería como mami, no iba a dejar que su papá lo arruinara.

–¡Mami! –Hermione y Theo se quedaron mudos otra vez–. Quiero llamarte mami ¿puedo? –preguntó el niño abriendo sus ojos lo más que pudo a modo de súplica. Hermione volvió a ver a Theo esperando una respuesta, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros.

Si ha Theodore no le importaba como la llamara su hijo, no había problema con ella. Probablemente, al chico le diera igual como la llamara su hijo, ya que sabía que no se verían mucho, si en seis meses no se habían visto hasta esa noche, tal vez pasarían otros seis meses antes de volverse a ver. Incluso, pensaba que el castaño tenía la esperanza de que su hijo se olvidara completamente de ella. Que más daba darle un pequeño instante de felicidad al niño.

–Puedes llamarme como más te guste –dijo la castaña.

–Mami –llamó el niño–, tengo hambre, ¿puedes... hacer comida?

Hermione se tensó ante la pregunta del niño. ¡Diantres! Ella no sabía cocinar ni un simple huevo, ¿Cómo iba a cocinarle al niño? Esta situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, si seguía en esa casa juntos a esos dos hombres se volvería incapaz de razonar nunca más en su vida. No podía decirle que no al niño; tampoco, quería demostrarle al Slytherin que era una tonta que no sabía cocinar. ¡Por Merlín! Podían morir envenenados por su intento de cocinar, ¿Qué podía hacer para escapar de esa situación?

Hermione intentaba pensar alguna razón coherente que la hicieran salir airosa de esa situación, pero como si su cerebro hubiera decidido tomar un descanso, ninguna razón acudió a su mente. Theo al ver la expresión de confusión mental comprendió al instante la lucha mental de la chica y la respuesta eso era clara: la castaña no sabía cocinar. El hombre rió internamente ante la idea.

–Yo... bueno... este... –Hermione empezó a decir tartamudear cosas incoherentes.

Nott disfrutaba la escena, pero tampoco quería que su hijo muriera de hambre por la falta de las artes culinarias de la chica. Esto comprobaba su teoría de que aquella chica tan perfecta e inteligente tenía que tener un punto débil, solo que no imaginó que ese punto débil sería algo tan trivial y cotidiano como cocinar.

–Raven, la vecina es hoy nuestra invitada a cenar –afirmó el castaño. Hace tiempo que su hijo no se entusiasmaba con una mujer, mantener un poco aquella felicidad no le caería mal, aunque fuera solo por una noche. Incluso él sería capaz de olvidar todo lo que lo alejaba de aquella chica, lo haría por la felicidad de su hijo.

–¡Yupi! –Exclamó el niño bajándose de los brazos de su padre y corriendo a las piernas de Hermione y abrazarlas–. Traeré a la Sra. Kir –dijo el niño y salió corriendo a su habitación.

–¿Quién es la Sra. Kir? ¿Y desde cuando soy tu vecina? –interrogó Hermione a Nott, mientras este se volvía y comenzaba a sacar ingredientes y ollas para preparar la cena– Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo me invitaste a cenar? Porque no lo recuerdo.

–Kirlia es nuestro Búho barrado, Raven de cariño le dice Sra. Kir, es complicado para él pronunciar su nombre. Eres mi vecina desde hace seis meses ¿No? ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Mi hijo no se emociona tanto desde que lo llevé a nuestra última salida familiar, y eso te lo aseguro, fue hace años ya que debo andar asesorando varias empresas a cargo de herederos idiotas que al parecer ni siquiera saben escribir –bufó el castaño. Ni siquiera sabía porque le decía todo eso a ella.

–¿Eres asesor? ¿Pensé que eras empresario? –preguntó Hermione interesada en lo conversador que se estaba volviendo Nott.

–Soy empresario, pero mis empresas las dirijo desde casa, cada mes voy a supervisarlas directamente. No es necesario que este a diario en ellas ya que soy muy bueno en mí trabajo y tengo todo ordenadamente. Sin embargo, algunas personas no saben nada de empresas y son los gerentes de las mismas, por lo que acuden a mí para que los asesore. Esto me quita todo mi tiempo para pasar con mi hijo, por eso hago el trabajo de mis empresas en casa –Theo simplemente hablaba de su apretada agenda sin prestar atención con quien estaba hablando, era como si él se estuviera desahogando de todo lo que sucedía en su vida.

–¿Por qué simplemente no dejas ese trabajo de asesor? Estoy segura que eres lo suficientemente rico y no necesitas de ese trabajo para sobrevivir–comentó la castaña.

–Tienes toda la razón, no me hace falta dinero, pero mi difunta madre quería que fuera asesor y que dejara los negocios de mi padre. Así lo he hecho, las empresas que manejo son creaciones completamente mías, no tienen nada que ver con mi padre. Y asesoro por voluntad de mi madre, solo que no imaginé que tantos empresarios necesitaran de mí, a tal punto para dejarme sin tiempo para mi hijo. Necesito cambiar todo, pero era lo que mi madre quería de mí, no puedo dejarlo así de sencillo –replicó el castaño mientras movía la varita haciendo hechizos mentales para comenzar a cocinar.

–Tu familia es una antigua familia sangre pura, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó Hermione, Theo simplemente asintió mientras se movía ágilmente en la cocina– Eso quiere decir, que ¿ese deseo de tu madre tiene algún tipo de magia antigua que te impide dejar de hacer la voluntad de tu ella?

–Bingo nuevamente Granger –Theo se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a Hermione antes de continuar cocinando–. Veo que sigues siendo muy inteligente, una cualidad que he admirado de ti.

Un momento, ¿Theo le estaba haciendo un cumplido? Definitivamente aquella conversación ya había pasado los límites normales. Pero ella era realmente inteligente por lo que no pasó por alto los datos interesantes que le dio el castaño y en su mente ya empezaba a maquinar un plan para sacar provecho de todo aquello y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

–¿Estas consciente de que ella hizo eso porque quería algo mejor para ti que lo que te ofrecía tu padre? –tentó Hermione la confianza que Theo estaba teniendo con ella. El chico asintió nuevamente sin comentar al respecto– Tengo una solución para remediar ese hechizo y así puedas pasar tiempo con tu hijo.

Theo se detuvo y volteó a mirar dudoso a la castaña. ¿Acaso ella era tan inteligente y talentosa como para deshacer una magia tan antigua? Aquello sería un gran acontecimiento, algo digno de recordar. Theo sintió curiosidad al respecto aunque se mantuvo renuente a escuchar la respuesta.

–Como veo que no estás seguro que decir, seré directa –dijo diplomáticamente la chica– Trabaja para mí.

Si todo lo que había pasado esa noche había tomado desprevenido al castaño, aquella extraña propuesta había sido la cereza del pastel. ¿Trabajar para la Gryffindor? ¿Qué trabajo podría necesitar ella de él? ¿Esperaba que le limpiara los zapatos? ¿Qué le diera consejos de moda? ¿O esperaba que le hiciera algún tipo de favorcillo íntimo?

–Disculpa, no entiendo –dijo Theo lo más cortésmente que pudo.

–Sencillo, mi asesora murió...–se le quebró un poco la voz al recordar el incidente, Theo recordó haber leído esa noticia unos días atrás–... por lo que necesito un asesor con urgencia y no he encontrado a la persona indicada. Creo que tienes las cualidades y aptitudes para el trabajo –dijo la chica y agregó rápidamente al ver que el castaño iba a protestar–. Así cumplirías con la voluntad de tu madre, y como somos vecinos en algunas ocasiones podremos realizar algún trabajo desde la casa así podrás aprovechar más tiempo con tu hijo. También, que los horarios conmigo son flexibles.

Theo meditó las palabras de la castaña. No era tan descabellada la idea, hasta tenia lógica. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ellos nunca se llevaron bien pero tampoco mal, él era muy reservado, callado y tenía bastante paciencia, así que se podría aguantar uno que otro capricho de la chica. Y lo más importante, tendría tiempo con su hijo.

–Dedo analizarlo primeramente –dijo el castaño y se apresuró a terminar la cena.

–Mami, la Sra. Kir no está –dijo una vocecita detrás de Hermione. La chica volteó y allí estaba Raven sonriéndole cálidamente.

–Campeón, ¿Por qué no llevas a Granger al comedor? La cena esta lista –dijo Theo aún incómodo por la forma en que su hijo se refería a la castaña.

–Hermi, dile Hermi papá –sentenció el niño haciendo pucheros mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la llevaba al comedor.

–Raven, ella y yo apenas nos conocemos. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que solo puedes llamar por su nombre a las personas cercanas? –dijo Theo dirigiéndose al niño.

–Pero mami no se enojará, ¿verdad mami? –preguntó inocentemente el niño. Ambos adultos se tensaron ante la pregunta.

–Eh... bueno...–Hermione no sabía que responder exactamente, aquello era incómodo. Hermione se tuvo que aclarar la garganta varias veces antes de continuar–... pues... claro. Tu papá me puede llamar Hermi.

–Ves papi, dile Hermi –sonrió triunfantemente el niño a su padre.

–Eh... si –dijo secamente Nott y comenzó a poner la cena en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió entre risas por parte del niño, y alguno que otro comentario que ponía un poco tenso el ambiente; por lo demás, todo fue perfecto. Hermione se cuestionaba internamente si así se sentiría tener un hijo y un esposo, claro lo extraño no era el niño sino su compañero. Obviando eso, todo se sentía increíble, su corazón le pedía a gritos que ignorara el pasado y viera el futuro que tenía en frente, pero eso no era tan fácil. Aunque ese niño hubiera robado su corazón en un instante, su padre era la otra cara de la moneda y ella aún tenía sus dudas al respecto; eso sí, ignoró olímpicamente a su cerebro cuando le propuso empleo al castaño. La verdad, con todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente en su vida, ya ni tenía idea que hacía o decía.

Después de la cena, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse a su apartamento. Ya había socializado demasiado con Nott, aunque ahora él tenía otra imagen frente a los ojos de la chica. Theo la acompañó hasta la puerta seguido de un pequeño Raven que no quería dejar marchar a la castaña.

–Gracias por todo. Debo admitir que cocinas bastante bien para mi sorpresa –dijo sinceramente Hermione sonriéndole al castaño.

–Cuando quieras puedo enseñarte – dijo Theo sonriendo un poco burlón, Hermione supo que el castaño había descubierto su inexistente habilidad para cocinar.

–Mami, ¿no puedes quedarte? –preguntó Raven haciendo pucheros.

–No, no puedo. Es muy tarde y tanto tú, como tu padre y yo debemos descansar –dijo dulcemente la castaña–. Además, vivo al frente y puedes irme a visitar cuando quieras.

–¿En serio mami? –preguntó emocionado el niño.

–Por supuesto, es una promesa del dedo meñique – Hermione tendió su dedo meñique a lo que el niño aferró con el suyo–. Creo que ya me debo ir.

–Buenas noches mami, te voy a extrañar –dijo Raven abrazando las piernas de Hermione que eran las que tenía a su nivel.

–Y yo te extrañaré a ti, Rav. Pero nos veremos muy pronto. Lo olvidaba, la contraseña de mi apartamento es: Leona a pesar de todo. Así podrás entrar a mi casa cuando quieras, pero no se la puedes decir a nadie más, es solo entre tú y yo –dijo Hermione. Theo soltó una risita al escuchar la contraseña de su vecina.

–¿Papi puede saberla? –preguntó Raven mirando a su padre.

–Él escuchó, así que ya la sabe –dijo la castaña fulminando con la mirada a Theo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Raven–, ahora ve a dormir.

–¡Sí! –exclamó el niño y salió corriendo a su habitación.

–Hermione se incorporó y observó a Nott. Definitivamente era un hombre guapo, pero era tan misterioso e intrigante. La castaña salió al pasillo y se volteó para despedirse.

–Acepto –dijo el castaño sin esperar que algún sonido saliera de la boca abierta de la castaña. Hermione enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión.

–¿Aceptas qué? –preguntó la castaña.

–Acepto ser tu asesor, pero hay algunas reglas que quisiera acordar –dijo el chico.

–Está bien, pero lo hablaremos luego porque estoy cansada y solo deseo mi cama, así que si me disculpas –se despidió Hermione abriendo la puerta de su casa.

–Sí, buenas noches, Hermi...–susurró el chico lo suficientemente audible para que Hermione escuchara y se congelara en la puerta de su apartamento.

–Bue...buenas noches –tartamudeó Hermione–, Theo...

El castaño le sonrió amablemente y cerró la puerta de su casa, dejando a una confundida Hermione pensando en la jugarreta que debía estarle jugando el destino últimamente.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII – En Flourish & Blotts

21 de Abril

¡Por fin Domingo! Hermione deseaba tanto aquel fin de semana, que decidió levantarse tarde, tomar un breve desayuno en casa; ya sabía cocinar huevos, le había costado unas cuantas quemaduras de aceite pues se empeñó en aprender a cocinarlos de forma muggle, cosa que fastidió un poco a su maestro de cocina; también, sabía preparar su propio café y ya sabía usar la tostadora. Luego del desayuno, tomó un baño y salió de su apartamento.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una completa locura. El encuentro con Draco había provocado unas cuantas especulaciones en los medios mágicos sobre su posible relación, y había que darles en cierto modo su mérito, ya que los habían visto juntos en repetidas ocasiones saliendo de restaurantes e incluso en el mismo Ministerio. Algunos medios hasta se habían aventurado a decir que estaban comprometidos, que el rubio por fin había sentado cabeza y había decidido casarse robando el corazón de la leona más importante del mundo mágico londinense. Cuando se publicaron aquellas noticias, Hermione tuvo que dar varias entrevistas para aclarar los malos entendidos, esto fue bastante difícil pues Draco por alguna extraña razón no parecía interesado en desmentir a los medios. Hermione creía que la serpiente disfrutaba ese escándalo y lo hacía para fastidiarla un poco, ¿acaso no notaba que ella tenía mucho trabajo como para también dedicarse a desmentir los chismes de los medios? La actitud de Draco exasperaba a Hermione.

Por otro lado estaba Harry, últimamente se empeñaba en estar con ella casi las 24 horas del día. La única forma de deshacerse de él era dirigiéndose al baño de mujeres aunque no necesitara ir en realidad; también, se deshacía de él cuando llegaba al edificio donde ella vivía, se necesitaban contraseñas para ingresar a los apartamentos y Hermione no había querido dársela; por tanto, Harry no se marchaba hasta ver como ella desaparecía en el elevador del edifico. No es que el chico fuera mala compañía, en realidad era todo lo contrario, las charlas eran amenas y ambos disfrutaban la compañía. El problema radicaba en que Harry era muy sobreprotector con ella, él decía que era para recuperar el tiempo perdido, incluso había abusado de su autoridad como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores para auto asignarse como guardaespaldas personal de la Ministra de Magia. Lo divertido de esa situación era ver la cara de Draco cuando salía con Hermione, y Harry los escoltaba fielmente, claro ver la mueca que hacia Harry al notar el acercamiento que tenían Draco y Hermione merecía un premio. Ella esperaba que aquellos encuentros entre los leones y la serpiente no terminaran en algo peor. Aunque debía admitir que la sobreprotección de Harry la hacía sentir segura y le gustaba un poco.

Como si no fuera suficiente tener a esos dos chicos pululando alrededor de ella, se unían al grupo Theo y Raven. En realidad esta pareja de chicos no era tan desconcertante como la primera; Theo por su lado, era bastante reservado, no había vuelto a hablar tanto como la noche que se reencontraron. Hermione tenía la teoría de que el castaño era intolerable al alcohol por eso aquella noche había hablado demás, pero aún no había podido comprobar esa teoría. Nott había impuesto unas cuantas condiciones sencillas de cumplir y había comenzado a trabajar como asesor de Hermione, y ella se sentía más que bien con eso, ya que el castaño la había sorprendido bastante en los primeros días de trabajo, él era increíblemente ordenado y se notaba a leguas lo bueno y responsable que era en su trabajo, Hermione estaba satisfecha por tenerlo como asesor. Además, contra su voluntad, Theo había decidido darle clases de cocina a Hermione porque su hijo se empeñaba en pasar más en el apartamento de la castaña que en el suyo propio, él temía por la alimentación de su hijo, así que por eso decidió enseñarle a la castaña, aunque significaba pasar más tiempo del debido con la chica. Por supuesto, él se había fastidiado cuando la chica aceptó aprender a cocinar pero ella impuso que aprendería de forma muggle, ¡lo que hacía por amor a su hijo!, él esperaba que Raven reconociera eso a futuro. Theo debía admitir que lo divertido de todo aquello ocurrió el viernes anterior cuando Hermione tuvo la fabulosa idea de invitar a Draco y a Harry a cenar. Ellos se habían enterado de que la chica estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y eso solo significaba que él era el que debía cocinar, pues la chica solo sabía cocinar huevos, hacer café y encender la tostadora. ¿Cómo diantres había logrado sobrevivir sin cocinar? Cuando los chicos llegaron al apartamento de la castaña, se toparon con la agradable sorpresa de encontrar al castaño con un delantal cocinando junto a Hermione malinterpretando la situación, lo mejor ocurrió cuando un niño con el cabello como el de Nott y ojos miel como los de Hermione salió de una de las habitaciones llamando mami a la castaña. Las expresiones que hicieron Harry y Draco habían sido de lo más chistosas, que bueno que estuvo ahí para presenciarlas de lo contrario no lo habría creído. Ambos habían creído que Theo era la pareja de Hermione y habían concebido a un hijo que la sociedad mágica desconocía. Después de aquel momento de confusión, Hermione tuvo que explicar su relación con Theo y Raven provocando suspiros de alivio por parte de Draco y Harry, unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas hacia los chicos de parte del niño y una sonrisa divertida de parte de Theo. Lo más extraño era que Draco desconociera de la existencia de Raven siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Theo, otro misterio del chico que intrigaba a Hermione.

Y pues que decir de Raven, simplemente Hermione adoraba al niño, lo veía como su propio hijo y lo consentía en todo lo que podía. El niño había tomado la costumbre de escaparse algunas madrugadas de su casa, entraba sigilosamente en el apartamento de Hermione y dormía con ella; a ella no le molestaba el gesto del niño, por el contrario le encantaba, pero Theo era otra cosa. En varias ocasiones, se había despertado y hallado la cama vacía de su hijo. La primera vez que ocurrió lo había buscado como loco, y en la mañana había entrado en cólera al descubrir que su hijo dormía plácidamente en el apartamento de Hermione, esta fue la única vez que la castaña vio sumamente enojado y preocupado a su vecino. Los otros días que aquello había ocurrido, el castaño simplemente llamaba a la puerta de Hermione para recoger a su hijo o los dejaba en paz hasta la mañana siguiente. Raven por su lado, amaba a Hermione y nada de lo que dijeran lo iba a apartar de su mami.

El callejón Diagon se encontraba abarrotado de magos que realizan compras o se dirigían a Gringotts. Harry había insistido en acompañarla, pero la castaña se negó rotundamente, necesitaba tiempo para ella misma y Harry también debía ocuparse de su vida personal. El azabache había desistido a regañadientes pero con la condición de que Hermione debía usar un disfraz o lo que fuera necesario para que nadie la reconociera, la chica aceptó la propuesta y optó por dejar sus capas y vestidos para vestir unos sencillos jeans, una blusa azul oscuro, una chaqueta y unas tennis, al conjunto agregó unos lentes y amarró su cabello en un moño sencillo.

Aún faltaba tiempo para la hora del almuerzo, así que la chica decidió ir a la tienda de juguetes para comprarle un regalo a Raven. Luego, fue a comprar diferentes clases de dulces, ya que Raven pasaba demasiado tiempo en su casa y ella no tenía ningún alimento apetecible para el niño, mimarlo un poco no sería nada grave, en poco tiempo la castaña ya conocía perfectamente los gustos del pequeño. Finalmente, se dirigió al lugar que tanto le fascinaba del callejón Diagon: Flourish & Blotts. Cuando se encontraba cerca de la tienda observó que la entrada de la misma se encontraba abarrotada por una cantidad inmensa de brujas que luchaban ferozmente por entrar a la tienda. La única vez que Hermione había presenciado algo parecido, había sido en su segundo año escolar cuando su profesor de artes oscuras de ese año, Gilderoy Lockhart, firmaba autógrafos. Solo que al parecer, fuera lo que fuera, había mucha más audiencia ese día que aquel año. La castaña se acercó a una mujer alta que retocaba su maquillaje haciéndola lucir espléndida y que vestía un traje con un buen escote al frente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

–Disculpe, ¿podría decirme que ocurre? –preguntó educadamente Hermione.

–Oh querida, ¿acaso eres la única que desconoce quién está en la tienda? –dijo con una voz chillona la chica mirando de reojo a Hermione.

–Eh... pues si... sino no lo hubiera preguntado –dijo un poco sarcástica e incómoda la castaña al ver como la chica observaba reprobatoriamente su atuendo desarreglado.

–Pues es un escritor muy famoso, es un bombón andante, está soltero y no solo es bueno escribiendo, sino que también es un profesor ejemplar en el Colegio Hogwarts –replicó la mujer dándole la espalda a Hermione y empujó la fila como si con eso iba a lograr que avanzara más rápido.

Por fin tenía un día libre, podría darse un pequeño gusto al comprar libros y ¿para qué? Si al parecer aquel día, todos se antojaron de comprar libros, por lo visto no lograría entrar rápidamente a la tienda y aquello la ponía de mal humor. Todo por un simple mago, ella ya no creía en todo eso después de conocer lo fraudulento que había resultado el mago que tanto admiraba en segundo año. Ella no se iba a retirar sin comprar un solo libro, así que comenzó a hacer fila y rezó para que pronto acabara aquella interminable espera para poder estar rodeada de hermosos libros.

Más de media hora después, Hermione logró entrar en la tienda y comenzó a buscar en las estanterías algún título que le llamara la atención. Escuchó como las brujas reían como tontas ante algún comentario del famoso escritor, Hermione ignoró todo y continuó buscando. Decidió revisar primero los libros de segunda mano porque las mujeres se aferraban a cuanto libro encontraban en las demás estanterías, definitivamente aquel hombre debía ser muy popular para que las brujas se comportaran de esa manera. En una estantería encontró un libro degastado que llamó su atención, el título decía Hierbas Mágicas Curativas Extintas y Nuevas Especies, al parecer era un libro de edición especial y lo más sorprendente era el nombre del autor. En la portada se podía leer con dificultad Neville Longbottom.

Hermione quedó en blanco mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer. Neville... Neville... que nombre tan familiar... un chico regordete y olvidadizo llegó a la mente de la castaña.

–¡Neville Longbottom! –gritó a viva voz Hermione.

Las personas en la tienda quedaron en silencio buscando a la persona que había logrado gritar de tal forma. Hermione percatándose de lo ocurrido intentó salir disimuladamente de la estantería y se dirigió a la caja a pagar por el libro.

–¿Solamente? –preguntó el dependiente mirando a una Hermione ruborizada por su grito. La castaña asintió y rebuscó en su bolso su monedero.

–¿No quiere que él lo firme? Es un libro de edición especial y solo se vendieron diez de ellos en el mundo, a pesar de ser de segunda mano es un poco caro por lo mismo. Ha tenido suerte te encontrarlo antes que todas estas señoras –dijo el hombre sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

–Eh... no, no es necesario ninguna firma, el libro vale por sí solo, no necesita nada más. No se preocupe por el precio puedo pagarlo... –estaba diciendo Hermione, cuando la chica que había conocido en la fila le arrebató el libro de las manos al dependiente.

–¡Quiero este libro! ¿Cuánto cuesta? –le gritó la bruja al dependiente que estaba en shock por la acción de la chica.

–Me parece que está equivocada señora..., yo encontré ese libro primero y lo estoy pagando por si no se da cuenta –contestó Hermione enojada por la falta de cortesía de la mujer.

–Lo siento querida, pero nadie le esta preguntado... –la bruja empezó a decir miles de improperios hacia la castaña que no estaba de buen humor.

Todo eso acabó con su paciencia, y aunque era la Ministra de Magia, no se iba a quedar callada. Ella encontró primero ese libro y pagaría lo que fuera por él, no iba a dejar que ninguna solterona con kilos de maquillaje y pociones rejuvenecedoras encima, le quitara un libro. Por eso había ido a la tienda y no se iba a devolver con las manos vacías, aunque tuviera que abusar un poco de su autoridad como Ministra y sobornar a alguien. Sabía que esta acción no le agradaría a Harry, pues dejaría al descubierto que era la Ministra y andaba sin protección. Pero que importaba Harry en ese momento, ella quería el libro y lo iba a conseguir a toda costa.

–No me interesa su opinión, ¡el libro es mío! así que fuera de mi vista –gritó Hermione al punto de olvidarse de todo y tirársele encima a la bruja y arrancarle el cabello–. Vaya pídale el autógrafo a ese famoso escritor del que está enamorada, claro a ver si no lo asusta primero con todo ese maquillaje que lleva encima y que oculta su verdadera edad. ¡Por Merlín! Creo que usted hasta podría ser la madre e incluso la abuela del escritorcito ese –terminó de decir Hermione sin notar como todos se habían quedado en silencio una vez más observando a las dos brujas. Hermione se reprendió internamente por su actuar, cuando esas personas se dieran cuenta que era la ministra, ¡Por Merlín! El escándalo que harían.

–Eres una desgraciada, hija de... –gritó la bruja llena de ira, apuntando con su varita a Hermione.

–Señoras no creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento adecuado para... –empezó a decir el dependiente temiendo por la seguridad de los libros.

–Señorita –dijo una voz seductora detrás de Hermione–, creo que lo más apropiado es que baje esa varita. Nunca me ha gustado la violencia y si tanto le interesa un libro mío, puedo regalarle firmado el que usted guste. Y a usted señorita–dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Hermione–, le agradecería que no grite, habemos muchos presentes aquí y sus gritos son ensordedores. Además, si tanto le disgusta que yo sea un escritorcito no entiendo porque monta un escándalo por comprar uno de mis libros, ¿tanto quería llamar mi atención? Pues lo ha logrado, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de hacerlo. ¿Necesita algo? –dijo educadamente el hombre aunque se notaba un poco enojado por lo ocurrido. Hermione sintió la presencia de aquel hombre a sus espaldas, pero no quería voltear, la otra bruja aún mantenía la varita en alto y ella no era tan tonta como para darle la espalda al enemigo. Ese hombre a sus espaldas debía ser el culpable de aquel tumulto de brujas desesperadas en la tienda, y al parecer había escuchado por completo la discusión de ambas brujas. Hermione se ruborizó ante la idea, luego recordó las palabras de ese hombre a sus espaldas... ¿Si le interesa tanto un libro mío? ¿Comprar uno de mis libros? ¿Mío? Hermione miró el desgastado libro que el dependiente le había quitado nuevamente a la bruja. En la portada con letras doradas un poco descoloridas se leía con dificultad Neville Longbottom. Hermione comprendió quien era el autor de aquella seductora voz y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el descubrimiento. Hermione volteó lentamente para encarar al hombre a sus espaldas.

–Ne... Nev...ille - tartamudeó Hermione


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX – NEVILLE

–¿Sí? –dijo el chico un poco renuente a la chica.

Los murmullos alrededor de los chicos se incrementaban, pero Hermione no les prestaba atención, ella solo podía admirar incrédula al chico que tenía al frente. Las piezas del rompecabezas en su cabeza querían encajar, pero por más que ella les diera vueltas no lo hacían, aquel chico no podía ser Neville. El hombre frente a ella era alto, delgado pero con músculos bien formados bajo la camisa negra que vestía, su cabello castaño oscuro tenía un corte moderno: corto a los lados y el flequillo largo levantado con algún producto de belleza sobre su cabeza, tenía una barba bien definida pero corta, y su sonrisa era perfecta. Esa imagen no conectaba con la imagen mental que tenía Hermione de Neville; al ver sus ojos verdes algo dentro de ella hizo clic, aquellos ojos aun mantenían la bondad e inocencia que caracterizaba a Neville. Hermione volvió a la realidad y tuvo que pensar rápidamente que decir y salir de ahí sin que nadie lo notara.

–Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida por... verte –dijo amablemente.

Hermione, volteó a ver al dependiente de la tienda, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, tomó el libro y depositó diez galeones en las manos del hombre. Luego, volteó a ver a Neville.

–No estoy interesada en tu fama, por el contrario estoy contenta de ver a un viejo amigo –dijo la castaña. Neville levantó una de sus cejas en señal de confusión –, lamento haber interrumpido tu firma de autógrafos.

Hermione levantó una de sus manos esperando que el chico aceptara su mano. El chico dudó unos instantes pero finalmente estrechó la mano de la chica, aunque no reconocía quien era esa castaña que al parecer sí lo conocía a él. Hermione retiró su mano y salió de la tienda. Neville por su lado se quedó observando por donde salió la chica hasta que sintió el pequeño papel que había en su mano. El papel era una tarjeta de presentación color morado con letras doradas, lo leyó detenidamente y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que decía:

Ministerio de Magia

Hermione Jean Granger

Ministra de Magia

Neville volvió a mirar la salida y se apresuró a salir detrás de la chica mientras las brujas de la tienda gritaban a su espalda, pero él las ignoró y se aventuró en el mar de gente buscando a la castaña. ¿Tan presumido se había vuelto que no había reconocido a la castaña? Estaba cambiada pero se veía normal con esas ropas, como en su época de estudiantes. Que tonto se sentía al no haber reconocido a la única chica que lo había ayudado, alentado y hablado por primera vez en Hogwarts. Neville distinguió un moño castaño en medio de la gente.

–¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –llamó Neville a todo pulmón.

Hermione escuchó la voz seductora del chico y sonrió de medio lado. Su plan había funcionado, había conseguido el libro, nadie descubrió que ella era la Ministra de Magia, que había montado un escándalo en Flourish & Blotts, y le había podido decir indirectamente a Neville quién era ella. Hermione aminoró el paso, guardó los lentes en su bolso e iba a voltear cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo que la hizo voltear bruscamente y estrellarse contra el duro pecho de un hombre.

–¡Auch! –se quejó Hermione levantando la mirada.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó inmediatamente Neville para luego dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa que dejó sin aire a Hermione –grité pero creo que con tanto bullicio no me escuchaste.

–Eh... siteescuchéibaavoltearperoenesomejalasteelbrazo –Hermione dijo ininteligiblemente.

–¿Perdón? –preguntó el ojiverde al no comprender lo que dijo la chica.

–Dije: si te escuché, iba a voltear pero en eso me jalaste el brazo –repitió lentamente la chica recuperando el aliento.

–Ahh, entiendo. De verdad lo siento –se disculpó nuevamente el chico–. A modo de disculpa por lo torpe que he sido hoy, ¿aceptarías almorzar conmigo? –propuso el castaño.

–Encantada, hoy es mi día libre así que ando sin compromisos –aceptó Hermione.

–Ando de suerte entonces –le sonrió nuevamente Neville.

Desde esa distancia podría apreciar los hermosos ojos color miel de la chica, el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus rosados labios entreabiertos... ¡Diantres Neville contrólate! Se ordenó mentalmente el chico, al sentir como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Ella era Granger, su amiga, ¿Qué era ese escalofrío?

–¿Neville? – dijo Hermione sonrojándose más.

–Dime –dijo el chico sonriéndole de medio lado para darle confianza a Hermione, pero provocando que la chica se sonrojara más. Definitivamente él ya no era el niño que había conocido en Hogwarts.

–¿Po...podrías... soltar...me? –tartamudeó Hermione apartando la mirada de los ojos verdes del chico.

Neville se percató que tenía bien sujeta a la castaña contra su pecho, pero tenerla así no le molestaba, de hecho, se sentía bien. Era como si su pecho encajara perfectamente con el cuerpo de la chica. No quería soltarla, ¿Neville que estás pensando? Se reprendió mentalmente otra vez.

–Oh... yo ¡lo siento Hermione! –se disculpó Neville, liberando a la castaña de su abrazo como a regañadientes– No me di cuenta que te estaba lastimando.

–En realidad, no me estabas lastimando. Pero, todos nos estaban mirando y creo que por ahí vienen unas cuantas fans tuyas –señaló Hermione a un grupo de mujeres que se acercaban velozmente lideradas por la mujer del escote.

Neville sin dudarlo tomó la mano de la castaña y sin el consentimiento de ella se desapareció. Cuando Hermione se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba en el recibidor de un restaurante en las afueras del Londres muggle. El lugar era bello, era una estancia cálida pintada de color rosa pastel y detalles en color dorado, había arreglos florales por doquier y en un recibidor de cristal se encontraba un mago vestido con una capa turquesa que atendía las reservaciones y leía entretenidamente un libro.

–¿Tienen una mesa para dos? –preguntó Neville acercándose al mago sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

–¿Tiene una reservación? –preguntó el mago sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía al frente.

–No, pero no la necesito –dijo Neville amablemente. El hombre apartó a regañadientes la mirada del libro y observó a su cliente.

–¡Sr. Longbottom! –exclamó el hombre irguiéndose completamente y ruborizándose por su indiferencia– Por supuesto que usted no necesita una reservación, sígame por favor. ¿Prefiere adentro o fuera?

Hoy es un día espléndido, creo que afuera se apreciará más la comida –dijo Neville cortésmente siguiendo al mago, detrás iba una Hermione que estaba admirada del lugar–, tal vez haya alguna mesa disponible cerca de las Flores Voladoras.

Pasaron por un salón amplio con mesas decoradas con manteles claros, más arreglos florales y una lámpara de araña en medio del salón. La iluminación era apropiada y los grandes ventanales tenían una vista increíble a un jardín. El mago los guió a un balcón con menos mesas que el salón pero igual de impresionante, el aire era fresco y olía a rosas. También, se podía observar una parte del jardín que estaba repleto de rosales, de ahí el olor a rosas, y algunas plantas mágicas. El mago se detuvo junto a una mesa a la par de una Flor Voladora que separaba un poco la mesa de las demás. El hombre corrió una silla para ayudar a Hermione a sentarse. La castaña se dio cuenta que aún estaba aferrada a la mano de Neville. Ambos chicos se miraron y soltaron el agarre rápidamente.

–Muchas gracias –murmuró Hermione.

–Trae lo mismo de siempre, pero para dos personas –dijo Neville antes de que preguntara el hombre, éste solo asintió y se marchó.

–¿Seguro que lo que ordenaste me gustará? –preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

–Claro que te gustará –afirmó el chico– Confío en mi buen gusto.

–Tanto como que yo quería un libro firmado por ti –molestó Hermione.

–Tanto como que fuiste tú la que gritó mi nombre escondida en las estanterías –le devolvió el chico soltando una carcajada ante el recuerdo.

Hermione se ruborizó, había olvidado que gritó como maniática en un establecimiento repleto de brujas enamoradas de su amigo. Definitivamente, él había escuchado toda la conversación con la bruja pedante, pero qué pensaría él de ella ahora.

–No sabía que se te había subido los humos de la fama a la cabeza –contestó la castaña. En una lucha de palabras no le ganarían, Malfoy se había encargado de cómo entrenarla durante sus años de colegio.

–Yo no sabía que uno de los pasatiempos de la Ministra de Magia era montar escándalos en medio de la presentación del nuevo libro de uno de sus amigos –contraatacó Neville. Si algo había aprendido durante la guerra y después de ella, fue a no quedarse callado.

–Y yo no sabía que disfrutabas verte rodeado de mujeres que bien podrían ser tus abuelas –dijo mordazmente Hermione, pero para suavizar las cosas soltó una carcajada y añadió–; claro, debajo de mucho maquillaje y pociones rejuvenecedoras ¿Quién no se vería atractiva?

–Tienes razón, mis fans son muy intensas y por alguna razón que no comprendo, se empeñan en maquillarse a más no poder y vestirse con ropas que dejan muy poco a la imaginación –dijo el castaño riendo– Si supieran que prefiero a las chicas sencillas, nada estrafalario.

–Así que... eres un famoso escritor, un bombón soltero andante, y un profesor ejemplar en Hogwarts –parafraseó Hermione las palabras de la bruja del escote.

–Pues sí, soy un escritor famoso, y profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. No niego que estoy soltero y que soy demasiado apuesto para el mundo mágico –carcajeó Neville.

–¿Dónde quedó el Neville humilde que yo conocí? –bromeó la chica, aunque de cierta manera la confundía este nuevo y confiado Neville.

–La guerra nos cambió a todos Hermione –dijo un poco más serio el chico, irguiéndose sobre su silla y apoyando un codo sobre la mesa para así observar mejor a su acompañante.

–Tienes razón –concordó Hermione–. Entonces dime, ¿Cómo sucedió todo?

–Bueno, después de terminar nuestro último año de Hogwarts estudié para ser profesor de Herbología. Mientras estudiaba me percaté que una de las consecuencias fatales de la guerra era que muchas hierbas y plantas mágicas que se encontraban en los libros, habían desaparecido por completo del mundo mágico, pero eso también había provocado que nuevas plantas aparecieran. Así que decidí actualizar la información que tenía el mundo mágico acerca de las hierbas y plantas. Ese libro, al parecer fue muy bien aceptado por el público y me llevó a la fama en un santiamén –señaló el libro que Hermione había comprado en Flourish & Blotts y la chica había puesto sobre la mesa–. Al siguiente año de mi debut como escritor, tomé la plaza de profesor de Herbología junto a la profesora Sprout que estaba pronta a retirarse y seguí escribiendo. Y sin intención de alardear, todos mis libros han sido bien recibidos desde sus primeras publicaciones –explicó el ojiverde, sonriéndole amablemente a Hermione.

–Muy afortunado. Me alegra saber que tu trabajo se ve recompensado –comentó sinceramente Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa–. ¿Y... cómo llegó el olvidadizo y bonachón Neville a ser... tu yo actual? –preguntó Hermione señalando al castaño.

–Me di cuenta que entre más fama me daban mis escritos, menos tímido debía ser. También mi asesor me recomendó mejorar mi aspecto físico, pues así atraeríamos más público –dijo sinceramente el chico y riendo ante la pregunta de la castaña.

–¡Buen ojo tiene tu asesor! –dijo Hermione riendo– Claro que has atraído al público, especialmente al femenino.

–Te aseguro que es así, y no quiero que pienses que he cambiado mucho. Por dentro sigo siendo el mismo, solo que ahora me tengo más confianza y cuido mi apariencia física, pero no soy ningún hombre frívolo ni mucho menos. Sigo siendo el Neville que tu conociste –afirmó el chico serenamente mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la castaña.

–Eh... sí por supuesto –dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

A quién quería engañar, el hombre frente a ella no se parecía absolutamente en nada al chico que ella conoció. ¡Por Merlín hasta su voz había cambiado completamente! Era demasiado seductora, a cualquiera se le erizaría la piel con solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, bueno eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llegaste a ser la Ministra de Magia más joven de toda la historia del mundo mágico? –preguntó Neville sin pasar desapercibido el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione y el leve olor a vainilla que desprendía la piel de la chica y que la brisa se encargaba de restregarle en la cara.

Hermione le contó lo sucedido en su vida, a excepción de algunas cosas que prefería no recordar, esas cosas ni siquiera se las había contado a Harry. Un mesero llegó con la comida, la cual degustaron amenamente, Hermione tuvo que reconocer públicamente que Neville tenía buen gusto, esto provocó muchas bromas de parte del castaño, a las cuales Hermione respondía. Así pasaron el resto del día, entre bromas, historias, una que otra presunción e incluso algunos piropos.

–Neville, ya debo regresar. Se está haciendo tarde y debo darle algunas cosas que compré a Raven –dijo Hermione levantándose.

–¿Raven? –preguntó Neville extrañado, ni idea de quien era Raven. Caminaron juntos hasta el recibidor para pagar la cuenta.

–Ajá... es mi vecino –dijo Hermione sin explicar mucho.

Vecino... repitió mentalmente Neville. Si la chica se tomaba la molestia de llegar temprano a casa para entregarle el regalo que le había comprado a su vecino, definitivamente aquel hombre debía ser algo más que un vecino. Por alguna razón, Neville sintió un vacío en su estómago y eso que estaba lleno por todo lo que había comido esa tarde junto a la castaña.

–¿Te importa si te acompaño? –dijo cortésmente Neville– Claro, si a Raven no le molesta.

–No te preocupes, es probable que Raven se moleste pues es muy celoso –dijo Hermione sin prestar atención a lo que sus palabras provocaban en su acompañante–. Pero él acepta a mis amigos y estoy segura que le caerás muy bien.

–Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Neville con las palabras de la castaña retumbando en sus oídos. Hermione asintió y tomó el brazo que el ojiverde le ofrecía.

Una pareja se apareció en la entrada de un lujoso hotel. La chica se soltó el brazo del castaño y se volteó para despedirse.

–Neville, fue una tarde maravillosa. Gracias por la invitación, fue un placer volverte a ver –dijo la castaña sonriéndole ampliamente al chico–. También disculpa por interrumpir tu sesión de autógrafos. Buenas noches.

–No te preocupes, me salvaste de seguir recibiendo miradas y comentarios pervertidos de esas mujeres. Espero que podamos vernos más seguido –Neville le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, ella por su parte se ruborizó

Al tiro quien fuera ese tal Raven y la relación que tuviera con Hermione. Lentamente, Neville se acercó a la castaña y le dio un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla. Hermione se ruborizó completamente, a tal punto que hasta sus orejas se pusieron coloradas.

–Buenas noches, Hermione –susurró seductoramente Neville.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar su nombre en los labios del castaño. Neville se marchó dejando a Hermione como un tomate, la chica entró en el edificio y se dirigió a su apartamento pensando en cómo la guerra había cambiado maravillosa y sensualmente a su amigo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X – CAMBIOS MÁGICOS

25 de Abril

En la tarde de ese jueves, el sol brillaba cálidamente en todo Londres. Era una perfecta tarde para salir a dar un paseo por algún hermoso parque, pero no. Para Hermione esa idea era solo un sueño frustrado por las gigantescas pilas de papeles que debía leer y firmar antes del viernes. Hermione se lamentaba internamente por tener que quedarse encerrada en medio de su trabajo mientras afuera el día era espléndido.

–¡Que desperdicio! –bufó la chica apartando la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo y soñando con el parque y el sol.

Si ese día fuera sábado o domingo y no jueves, ella hubiera podido salir a dar un recorrido y disfrutar del clima. Incluso habría invitado a Theo con tal de salir con Raven. El castaño dejaba a su hijo pasar mucho tiempo con Hermione, pero aún se negaba a dejarlos salir al exterior sin la presencia de él.

–Hermi, estaremos en la oficina hasta las seis. Después, iremos al estudio de Simmons S.A. a las seis treinta para la campaña de Cambios Mágicos –dijo Theo mientras revisaba la apretada agenda de Hermione.

El castaño se había acostumbrado a llamarla Hermi debido a la insistencia de su hijo, a Hermione esto no le molestaba y ambos se habían acostumbrado a llamarse por sus nombres en diminutivo, esto no le había agradado ni a Harry ni a Draco. A Harry por que alegaba que él y Ron eran los únicos amigos verdaderos que tenían derecho de llamar así a la castaña y Draco estaba celoso de que la castaña tuviera más confianza con Theo que con él.

–¿Es hoy la sesión de fotos? –preguntó Hermione, recostándose sobre su silla y frotándose los ojos.

–Si es hoy, ¿puedes dejar de restregarte los ojos? –la regaño el chico.

–Si, papá...–dijo a regañadientes Hermione y dejó de restregarse los ojos.

–No me llames así, me haces sentir muy viejo –dijo Theo arrugando la nariz en señal de molestia.

En poco tiempo, ambos chicos habían logrado entenderse a la perfección, sus conversaciones incluían bromas o expresiones que sabían que molestaban al otro. Además, Hermione había comprobado que Theo era un padre ejemplar y sobreprotector, y no solo era así con Raven sino que también lo era con ella. La castaña sabía que era así, no porque fuera el asesor de ella, sino porque poco a poco el chico la estaba aceptando como vecina, jefa, amiga y la mami de Raven.

–Ajá...–dijo Hermione olvidándose de toda la etiqueta y bostezando abiertamente.

–Pensé que me ibas a tragar –dijo Theo riendo bajito. Él no podía evitar ser reservado aunque con aquella chica era muy fácil olvidarse de todo. Hermione solo le hizo una mueca por el comentario.

–Puedes irte temprano, no es necesario que me acompañes a Simmons –dijo Hermione comprobando la hora.

–¿No quieres que te acompañe a la sesión? –preguntó incrédulo Theo.

–No, creo que Raven te va a necesitar más que yo. Nada más busca algún auror que me pueda acompañar –dijo Hermione volviendo a leer el documento que tenía en sus manos.

–Sabes que es una tontería pedirle a algún auror que te acompañe, cuando sabes perfectamente que Harry no va a dejar que otro auror que no sea él te acompañe –replicó el castaño.

–Entonces dile a Harry que este aquí a las seis en punto –dijo Hermione–, luego te puedes retirar, nada más deja una copia de la agenda por si necesito agendar algo de último momento.

El castaño solo asintió y salió silenciosamente de la oficina. Trabajar con él era bastante ameno. A la seis en punto, alguien tocó la puerta de Hermione, ésta levantó la mirada de los documentos que aún tenía que terminar, y con simple pasé la puerta se abrió. Harry entró en la habitación vestido con su capa de viaje y una agenda debajo de uno de sus brazos.

–¡Hermi! –saludó el chico dándole un cálido beso en la frente– Lamento no haber venido a la hora del almuerzo, tuve que organizar las nuevas misiones de los aurores. ¿Sabes? Ron regresa a final de mes –sonrió el chico sin dar tiempo a que la castaña respondiera–. Nott dejó esta agenda para ti y creo que ya debemos irnos, son las seis y cinco.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Harry no puedo llegar tarde, esta campaña es muy importante para mí! –exclamó la castaña levantándose como un resorte. Tomó su bolso y con un movimiento de su varita guardó los papeles que le faltaban de revisar y la agenda en su bolso mágico– Vámonos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al recibidor del Ministerio, Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y entró a la chimenea que los llevaría al estudio fotográfico. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a que Harry la tomara por la cintura cada vez que tenían que viajar por la Red Flu e incluso para desaparecerse.

La pareja apareció en la chimenea de un recibidor bastante amplio decorado con colores chillones y todo tipo de texturas a la moda. Una bruja con un uniforme fucsia neón les sonrió e hizo una bomba con un chicle que estaba mascando.

–¿Tienen una cita? –preguntó amablemente sin dejar de mascar grotescamente el chicle.

–Por supuesto –respondió Harry secamente, al notar que la chica no los reconoció–. Es para la campaña Cambios Mágicos, a cargo del Sr. Simmons y la aquí presente Ministra de Magia.

La chica que se encontraba haciendo otra bomba de chicle, se atragantó provocando que la bomba reventara estrepitosamente sobre su boca y el chicle cayera sobre el escritorio, la bruja se levantó inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia. Luego, tomó un aparato mágico y le comunicó a alguien que la Ministra había llegado.

–Pueden sentarse y esperar –dijo cortésmente la chica señalando unos sillones modernos en un rincón del recibidor.

–Gracias –dijeron al unísono la pareja.

–Escuché que tendrías que posar con algunas criaturas mágicas y con un modelo famoso –comentó Harry sentándose lo más pegado posible a Hermione.

–Sí, es una campaña sobre los cambios mágicos que ha realizado el Ministerio de Magia, por eso debo salir en las fotos, claro contra mi voluntad –dijo la chica haciendo una mueca.

–¿Crees que el modelo sea...guapo? –dijo Harry desviando la mirada para parecer desinteresado en el asunto.

–Harry...–Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario de su amigo, aquello la había dejado en shock, con voz tímida preguntó–... ¿Eres gay?

Harry casi se cae del sillón de la impresión, volteó a ver a su amiga sin poder creer lo que ella había preguntado. ¿Cómo diantres había llegado a esa conclusión?

–¡Por Merlín! Hermione, claro que no soy gay –dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz pero intentado de que la recepcionista no la escuchara–, me encantan las mujeres, ¿Cómo pensaste eso?

Harry aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que su amiga dudara de su hombría. ¿Él gay? Imposible, si había preguntado si él tipo ese era guapo, era porque tenía celos de que otro chico atractivo apareciera en la vida de Hermione. Ya era suficiente con Malfoy molestando a las horas de comida, con Nott y el pequeño Nott casi viviendo y durmiendo con Hermione y ahora Neville con sus cartas todos los días, a ese paso él no tendría tiempo para pasar con la castaña.

–Debes admitir que tu pregunta fue extraña –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente por la confusión.

–Es solo que no quiero que otro tipo se te acerque, ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con Malfoy, Nott y el pequeño Nott –dijo Harry sinceramente–. Además, te quiero... solo para mí...

Hermione se ruborizó ante la confesión del azabache. Él tenía razón casi no pasaba tiempo con su mejor amigo, cualquiera se sentiría desplazado al pasar más tiempo con otras personas que con su amigo, su hermano. Hermione comprendió los celos de su amigo, le sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

–¡Oh, Harry! No te pongas celoso, tú eres mi hermano y ese puesto nadie te lo va quitar. Tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón –le susurró Hermione al oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry, pero aunque esa sensación fue placentera, las palabras de Hermione se sentían como golpes de sauce boxeador en el estómago del azabache.

–¡Ministra! –exclamó una voz masculina desde las gradas de la estancia.

El hombre vestía una túnica verde neón bastante llamativa, también lucía unos cuantos collares de oro en su cuello, unos anillos bastante protuberantes en cada dedo de sus manos, el cabello rojizo contrastaba demasiado con su atuendo. Hermione se incorporó y saludó al hombre.

–Sr. Simmons, es un placer verle. Este es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo y el auror que me acompaña hoy –dijo la castaña presentando a su acompañante.

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Harry Potter en persona –dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano a Harry.

Aunque pasaran miles de años, las personas no dejaban de asombrarse al conocer al ojiverde. Donde quiera que iba, la fama y la historia lo perseguía. Él ya era toda una leyenda desde que nació y más ahora por lo ocurrido en la guerra.

–El placer es mío –dijo Harry cortésmente.

–Síganme, por favor – pidió el hombre.

El pelirrojo los guió hasta una sala con espejos y tocadores donde varias brujas se encontraban rodeadas de envases con todo tipo de maquillaje y pociones de belleza, otras tenían peines, cepillos y accesorios de cabello, y en la parte trasera se veía una mampara naranja donde se hacían los cambios de vestuario.

–Sra. Ministra la dejo en buenas manos, ellas se encargaran de maquillarla, peinarla y vestirla para la sesión fotográfica –comentó Simmons–. Ya hemos comenzado a tomar fotografías de las criaturas y del modelo. Solo faltan sus fotografías en solitario y las de todos juntos. Sin más nos retiramos. Sr. Potter, si gusta seguirme para darle privacidad a las chicas.

Hermione le entregó su bolso al azabache. Luego, Harry y Simmons salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al lugar donde se estaban tomando las fotografías. Harry se sentó a observar y vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, y depositó el bolso de Hermione en el piso a su lado.

Las brujas decidieron vestir a Hermione con una hermosa capa rosado claro, el peino era una media coleta de lado que dejaba caer hermosamente los rizos definidos de la castaña. Y las maquillistas se pusieron manos a la obra, unos golpes en la puerta las detuvieron. Hermione dijo pase sin apartar la mirada del espejo, mientras las maquillistas volvían al ataque.

–Estás hermosa, preciosa –dijo una voz ronca pero sensual–. Jamás imaginé que tendría el honor de trabajar contigo. Admito que después del baile de cuarto año supe que eras hermosa, pero el tiempo te ha tratado generosamente.

Hermione sintió la mirada de aquel desconocido recorriendo su cuerpo, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía esa voz. Las maquillistas terminaron su trabajo y le susurraron a Hermione que el hombre a sus espaldas era el modelo contratado para la sesión fotográfica.

Hermione volteó lentamente para observar al dueño de aquella profunda voz y que al parecer era un conocido de ella. Cuantos reencuentros estaba teniendo aquel mes. Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos al descubrir quién sería su acompañante en aquella campaña.

–¿Tú eres modelo? –preguntó incrédula Hermione. De verdad que últimamente se habían dado muchos cambios mágicos y ese chico era una prueba de ello.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI – BLAISE

–Hermosa, no hay mejor modelo en todo el mundo mágico que yo –sonrió pícaramente el hombre.

Probablemente el chico tenía razón, el cuerpo de ese hombre era de envidiar. Los músculos bien formados se notaban a leguas de distancia bajo la camiseta blanca ajustada que vestía, los jeans negros ajustados delineaban sus bien trabajadas piernas, su tez morena se notaba bien cuidada. Hermione notó el inicio de un tatuaje en la clavícula donde la camiseta no tapaba, sin embargo, ella no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué forma tenía el tatuaje. También, observó que en el antebrazo izquierdo tenía una banda amarrada, no cabía dudas que el chico intentaba ocultar la marca tenebrosa.

–Zabini, puede que tengas razón en eso de modelo, pero no se te ha quitado lo idiota y arrogante –dijo mordazmente Hermione pasando al lado del chico sin voltear a mirarlo, y añadió–. Y para ti soy Ministra Granger, no hermosa.

Blaise endureció la mirada y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Ninguna chica se había negado jamás ante sus cumplidos, mucho menos decirle idiota y arrogante a la cara, bueno, si le habían dicho uno que otro insulto, pero después caían a sus pies. En cambio ¿Qué se creía esa castaña? Que podía insultarlo así no más y ni siquiera mirarlo; para variar, exigirle que la llamara Ministra Granger. Eso jamás iba a suceder, aunque eso significara hacerle la vida imposible de ahora en adelante. La chica lo había tentado a molestarla y también, lo había inducido a querer seducirla hasta que ella aceptara lo increíble que él era. Él sabía que iba a ser un reto, pues sabía que la chica era una cabeza dura, pero él amaba los retos y no iba a dejar pasar este.

–Tú te lo buscaste, Ministra Granger –susurró Zabini sonriendo de medio lado, maquinando un plan para fastidiar a la castaña.

–Blaise, ya todos están en el estudio, solo faltas tú –dijo una voz de mujer a su espalda. El moreno dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al estudio.

El estudio era un lugar bastante amplio, rodeado de paredes blancas, varias cámaras mágicas, una pecera de vidrio gigante que contenía un grindillow, una sirena y un tritón; también, había varios magos y brujas caminando de aquí para allá. Alrededor de un pelirrojo se encontraba una elfina doméstica, un centauro, un duende de Gringotts, Hermione y Harry. Simmons le hizo señas a Blaise para que se acercara a escuchar, el moreno asintió y se colocó en medio de Hermione y Harry fastidiando a Hermione, Harry; por su lado, se asombró que el modelo de clase mundial del que estaba alardeando Simmons fuera nada más y nada menos que Zabini. Otra serpiente que se metía en la vida de él y la castaña.

–...como iba diciendo, la idea es proyectar los cambios mágicos que ha hecho el Ministerio de Magia en la sociedad mágica. Por eso, haremos tomas por separado, también en pareja con la Ministra aquí presente y por último, tomaremos un plano entero con todos ustedes posando juntos. ¿Alguna duda? –terminó de decir Simmons.

–¿Cómo va a posar Hermione con ellos? –él que preguntó fue Harry, señalando la gran pecera donde estaban el grindillow, el tritón y la sirena.

¿Hermione? Repitió internamente Blaise, ¡Maldito Potter! ¿Por qué el cara rajada si podía llamarla Hermione y él no? Blaise sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta: Ellos eran amigos desde el primer año en Hogwarts, todo el caso contrario a él, que apoyándose en Draco la había tratado mal durante mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que fue mortífago. ¡Por Merlín! Él se había redimido, todo el mundo lo sabía y lo creía; además, ¿Cómo alguien se podía negar ante él? No por nada era considerado el modelo más guapo del mundo mágico, aunque Draco dijera que ni con eso sería más guapo e importante que el rubio. La primera vez que su amigo dijo ese comentario, él lo fulminó con la mirada, pero qué podía hacer sí tenía razón. Draco era un Malfoy y aunque su apellido ya no era tan importante gracias a su padre, el chico había hecho lo imposible por limpiar su apellido y demostrar que no solo tenía sangre Malfoy, sino que la sangre Black también corría por sus venas. La voz de Simmons lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–...gida. Son solo unas cuantas tomas, luego aplicaremos un hechizo de secado rápido para las tomas que falten –¡Diantres! Por estas pensando en estupideces no escuchó completamente la explicación. Por suerte, Potter no era tan idiota como parecía, o estaba muy interesado en todo lo relacionado a la castaña.

–Si lo que quieren es una buena toma de Hermione con las criaturas acuáticas, no creo que el hechizo casco burbuja sea lo mejor –comentó el azabache–. En el agua ese hechizo puede distorsionar la imagen de ella, afectando la fotografía. Creo que lo mejor es que Hermione haga las tomas al estilo muggle.

–Es un buen aporte. Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con estilo muggle? –preguntó Simmons.

–Creo que Harry se refiere a que salga a tomar aire de la superficie y contenga la respiración bajo el agua, de forma que se vea más natural –respondió amablemente Hermione.

–Entiendo, pero tomar fotografías mágicas así será muy lento...–comentó el pelirrojo.

–Potter tiene razón, Don –dijo Blaise. Ante la intervención del moreno, Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron–. Lo que podemos hacer, si te parece, es hacer todas las tomas que no incluyan a la... MINISTRA –enfatizó la palabra ministra provocando que Hermione sonriera con satisfacción–... dentro de la pecera y esas dejarlas para el final.

–¡Buena idea Blaise! –alagó el pelirrojo. Blaise solo sonrió con superioridad– Vamos a comenzar con las tomas individuales de la Ministra, luego en pareja, las de plano entero y por ultimo las de pareja en el agua. ¡A sus puestos! –ordenó Simmons– Ministra, colóquese aquí solo sonría y siga mis indicaciones.

Hermione asintió y se colocó en el lugar indicado. La sesión de fotos comenzó. Hermione recibía cada dos tomas nuevas indicaciones de cómo posar, la chica se sentía un poco incomoda pues era la primera vez que hacia un trabajo así y pensaba que se veía ridícula.

Lo que la chica no sabía era que dos pares de ojos observaban detenidamente cada movimiento, gesto, pose que ella hacía. De no ser porque había muchos testigos, Blaise se le hubiera tirado encima. No sabía que le pasaba realmente, pero esa chica estaba encendiendo algo dentro de él que solo Pansy había logrado despertar, pero eso era un cuento muy antiguo. La seguridad y a la vez timidez con que se movía la chica, provocaba que él quisiera levantarla del suelo y estrecharla en sus fuertes brazos. ¡Blaise que carajos te pasa! Se reprendió internamente el moreno, se supone que tú la vas a torturar a ella no al revés. El moreno estaba metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó como un par de ojos verdes también devoraba con la mirada a la castaña.

Harry no podía quitar la mirada de su amiga. Era como una ensoñación, las finas facciones de su rostro, su dulce y seria mirada con esos bellos ojos color miel, su cabello pulcramente peinado, su esbelta figura, definitivamente cada curva estaba bien posicionada, todo en ella era perfecto. ¿Desde cuándo ella había dejado de ser su hermana, su querida amiga, para convertirse en una mujer frente a sus ojos? La respuesta se agolpaba en su garganta, pero no era momento de recordar el pasado.

Cuando terminó la sesión individual, Hermione tuvo que posar con el centauro. Hermione se veía un poco intimidada por la presencia de la criatura. El tipo era muy serio y se erguía con autoridad, no era para menos la actitud de Hermione. Pero a pesar de ello, el centauro le comentó a Hermione que su manada se encontraba agradecida de que el Ministerio les hubiera devuelto sus tierras, no solo en Hogwarts sino en todo Inglaterra, esto le había dado confianza a la chica.

Luego, Hermione posó junto a la elfina doméstica, con un poco más de confianza. Después, posó junto al duende un poco más seria, pues el duende tenía cara de pocos amigos. Por último, para su desdicha, tuvo que posar junto a Blaise. El moreno se empeñaba en hacer poses sexys luciendo su bien trabajo cuerpo, Hermione solo podía sonrojarse ante cada pose y perdía la compostura, Blaise sonreía burlonamente ante su primer movimiento de tortura para la chica; el problema era que ese juego arruinaba las fotos logrando que la sesión de ellos durara más del tiempo requerido. Después de unas cuantas llamadas de atención por parte de Simmons, Blaise y Hermione hicieron una tregua y lograron unas buenas fotos.

Hermione se sentía cansada de tanto flash y poses que ella jamás haría en su vida diaria. Sin mencionar, que cada vez que Zabini se le acercaba le dedicaba miradas pervertidas o decía comentarios lascivos, ella solo quería terminar rápido con todo, irse a su casa tomar un relajante baño y si Theo se lo permitía, dormir con Raven. Se había acostumbrado al calor del niño en su cama, no le había dicho a nadie, pero ella realmente se estaba creyendo la mamá del niño.

La castaña dejó que retocaran su maquillaje por décima vez. Aquello era demasiado para ella, nunca podría trabajar como modelo; la chica se preguntó cómo haría Zabini para aguantar todo aquello. Simmons dio unas cuantas órdenes para tomar las fotografías en conjunto.

Hermione notó que el moreno hacia lo imposible para quedar cerca de ella en las fotografías, lo cual era muy incómodo para ella. ¿Es que ese chico no podía entender que ella no quería tenerlo cerca, que no quería nada de él? Durante la siguiente media hora que duró esa parte de la sesión, Hermione se dedicó a huir de Blaise. La chica se refugiaba colocando en medio al centauro, o abrazando a la elfina doméstica. El moreno se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña, y entre más se empeñaba ella en alejarse de él, más cerca intentaba estar. Era divertido ver como huía de él, esa sensación era de los más placentera para él, para la castaña era todo lo contrario y en su cara se empezaba a notar el fastidio que sentía. Sin embargo, el moreno tuvo que detener su juego al ver como la paciencia de Don se estaba agotando y él no quería una nueva llamada de atención.

Por fin terminó esa parte de la sesión de fotos, para alegría de Hermione pues eso significaba que ya no tendría que estar cerca de Zabini. Blaise; sin embargo, decidió quedarse a observar hasta el final la sesión de fotografías.

–¡Buen trabajo a todos! –dijo alegremente Simmons mientras aplaudía–. Vamos a iniciar con las fotografías bajo el agua, intentaremos tomarlas lo más rápido posible, ya que es muy tarde y la Ministra debe descansar.

Los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para las últimas fotografías. Las maquillistas aplicaron un hechizo para que el maquillaje de la Ministra no se corriera por el agua; también, arreglaron la capa y el traje. Mientras tanto, un ayudante supervisaba la pecera y que todo estuviera en orden.

Hermione tuvo que subir por una pequeña escalera para poder meterse en la pecera. El agua estaba realmente fría, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse varias veces, esperaba que nadie escuchara como sus dientes empezaban a castañear. Harry conocía bastante bien a su amiga y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Hermione? –después de haber escuchado la fastidiosa voz de Zabini durante tres horas, la voz de Harry sonaba tan cálida a los oídos de Hermione.

–Dime –sonrió cariñosamente la castaña.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado.

–El agua está más fría de lo que esperaba... –dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

–¿Segura que solamente es eso?

–Bueno... –Hermione miró directamente a los ojos verdes de su amigo–... no soy buena nadando, menos conteniendo la respiración. No sé si podré hacer esto.

Harry pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su amiga. Internamente rió, pues no imaginaba como la chica que lo acompañó durante la guerra ahora se acobardaba ante un poco de agua– Hermione, todo estará bien, yo te ayudaré si lo necesitas. Solo respira profundamente, y cuando sientas que te quedas sin aire, sal a tomar aire. No eres una super mujer, así que está bien que tengas que salir a respirar varias veces. Solo relájate y hazlo lo más natural que puedas, de lo contrario te atrasaras más con todo esto.

Hermione sabía que Harry tenía razón, así que asintió con su cabeza y sonrió. Simmons se acercó a darle unas instrucciones, Hermione escuchó atentamente y asentía a lo que le decía el pelirrojo. Luego, hizo varias inhalaciones antes de respirar profundamente y sumergirse en la fría pecera.

Las primeras fotografías bajo el agua salieron inesperadamente bien para alivio de Hermione. Había seguido el consejo de Harry, y tanto Simmons como el tritón y la sirena habían tenido la amabilidad de esperar que ella recobrara el aliento antes de seguir con la sesión. Hermione posó primero junto al tritón y luego junto a la sirena; la sesión estaba por terminar pues solo faltaba posar junto al grindillow. Hermione salió a respirar nuevamente y se acercó al borde de la pecera. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó rápidamente a la pecera mientras el ayudante revisaba que todo estuviera en orden otra vez.

–¿Hermione? –la voz de Harry era tan cálida en medio de aquella agua tan fría. Hermione se preguntó internamente, sí el cuerpo de Harry sería en ese momento tan cálido como su voz.

–¿Sí? –preguntó la castaña saliendo de su ensoñación.

–El agua sigue estando un poco fría, ¿cierto? –preguntó dulcemente Harry–. Por lo que estaba pensando, ¿si quieres, puedo ir a comprar alguna bebida caliente para cuándo termines?

–Gracias Harry, me encantaría –Hermione se levantó un poco sobre el borde de la pecera, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Este gesto, ni el leve sonrojo en la cara de Potter pasó desapercibido ante un moreno que observaba desde lejos, el chico apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Harry se despidió y desapareció por la puerta del estudio.

–Ministra, vamos a continuar –dijo Simmons.

–Esta bien. Pero, ¿todo está en orden? –preguntó Hermione.

Simmons levantó una ceja– Mi ayudante dijo que todo estaba en orden. ¿Ocurre algo, Ministra?

–No, es solo que... –Hermione metido que decir exactamente–... sentí como si algo no anduviera bien en la pecera, pero tal vez fue mi idea.

–Tal vez sea el frío, Ministra. Ya llevaba casi una hora dentro del agua. Debemos terminar pronto, si no agarrará un resfrío o peor, hipotermia –Simmons dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar órdenes para terminar rápidamente. Hermione volvió a respirar profundamente antes de sumergirse.

La castaña hizo unas pocas tomas junto al grindillow antes de intentar volver a salir a la superficie. Pero mientras nada hacia la superficie, algo jalaba su pie derecho impidiendo que pudiera subir. Horrorizada miró hacia abajo y vio como una alga estaba atada a su tobillo, de pronto sintió como algo la golpeaba en la espalda logrando que se le escapara el poco aire que le quedaba, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, vio como el grindillow se había vuelto loco y la comenzaba a golpear. Hermione empezó a tragar agua, se había quedado sin aire, se estaba ahogando.

Blaise estaba sentado detrás de Simmons observando la parte final de la sesión, cuando ocurrieron varias cosas. Vio como el grindillow nadaba rápidamente hacia los pies de Hermione, luego la chica intentaba salir a tomar aire, pero no lo lograba. Se levantó de la silla, para ver que un pie de la chica estaba atado a las algas y el grindillow comenzaba a atacarla, la chica empezaba a moverse sin control por el agua, intentando desesperadamente salir a tomar aire. Los presentes comenzaron a gritar sin hacer nada, Simmons se había quedado congelado, la sirena y el tritón intentaban alejar el grindillow de la Ministra, pero al ser la criatura tan pequeña corrían el riesgo de lastimar a la chica que se estaba ahogando. Blaise sin saber que estaba haciendo realmente, corrió hacia la pecera subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y sin dudarlo, se lanzó al agua con su varita en la mano, la cual llevaba en el dobladillo del abrigo que vestía.

Blaise confundió con un hechizo no verbal al grindillow, se apresuró a cortar el alga amarrada al pie de Hermione, y sujetándola por la cintura se impulsó a la superficie. A como pudo logró subirse al borde de la piscina, levantar en brazos a Hermione que se encontraba inconsciente. Bajo rápidamente los escalones y recostó a Hermione en el piso del set. El moreno se asustó al ver que la chica se encontraba muy pálida, él no supo en que momento había quedado inconsciente la chica, ni cuánta agua había tragado.

–¡Granger, Granger! –comenzó a llamar y zarandear a la chica. Se acercó a la chica y notó que no respiraba, el pulso del moreno se aceleró. Su mente se bloqueó, olvidó que era un mago e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: respiración boca a boca.

Mientras Blaise intentaba reanimar a Hermione al estilo muggle, Harry entró al estudio llevando un chocolate bien caliente. Notó que todos estaban reunidos en círculo alrededor de algo que él no lograba distinguir; también, observó que en la pecera la sirena y el tritón tenían sujetos al grindillow que se movía como un perro rabioso. Una tos y varias arcadas llamaron su atención, y todo encajó dentro de su cabeza: algo le había ocurrido a Hermione en su ausencia. Harry soltó el chocolate y corrió hacia el coro de magos y brujas, empujando logró hacerse un espacio y observar como Zabini estaba sobre Hermione; por su lado, su amiga estaba pálida y botaba agua por la boca.

–¿Za...bi...ni...? –logró preguntar Hermione con voz ahogada. Sentía como su garganta ardía y raspaba.

–Granger, ¿cómo te sientes? Vamos apóyate en mí, voy a llevarte a San Mungo para que te revisen –ordenó Blaise, pasando el brazo de Hermione detrás de du cuello.

–No... casa... llévame a mi casa –logró articular Hermione con dificultad.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry saliendo de su asombro y arrodillándose junto a su amiga– ¿Qué pasó?

–No estorbes Potter –casi gritó Blaise–. No es momento para hablar, Granger necesita...

–No me des órdenes, Zabini –dijo enojado– Dámela, yo la llevaré. Es mi responsabilidad –Harry sin esperar respuesta, le arrebató la castaña a Blaise y salió corriendo del lugar. Dejando a un Blaise muy sorprendido y estupefacto.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII – Larga noche

Harry se apareció en la entrada del edificio donde vivía Hermione. Era pasada la media noche, con desganas le había enviado un patronus a Theo pidiéndole que abriera el departamento de Hermione y pusiera la calefacción, había ocurrido algo.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso donde vivía Hermione, Harry corrió hasta el departamento de la chica, donde Theo había dejado abierta la puerta y esperaba dentro del mismo con su inquieto hijo. Harry le había reclamado a su amiga que le hubiera dado la contraseña de su casa a Theo y no a él que era su amigo. La castaña había alegado que Theo la conocía por Raven, después de varias quejas había terminado dándole la contraseña también a él.

–¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Theo corriendo a abrir la puerta del baño donde había preparado la bañera de Hermione con agua caliente, por órdenes de Harry.

–¡No lo sé Nott! ¡No lo sé! –dijo Harry ofuscadamente.

–¡Mami!, ¡Mami! –repetía Raven a punto de llorar. Hermione reaccionó a la voz del niño, giró la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

Harry depositó a la castaña dentro de la tina de baño y salió de la habitación junto a Theo, para que la chica pudiera bañarse y recuperar su temperatura.

–¿Sabes que Hermione necesita ayuda en el baño? –preguntó Theo mirando a los ojos del azabache.

–¡Diantres! Claro que lo sé, pero es una mujer. Ni tú ni yo podemos simplemente meternos al baño, desnudarla, ayudarla y demás –dijo Harry intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitar imaginar a su amiga desnuda.

–Sé perfectamente Potter, que Hermi es una mujer. Nunca lo he dudado, pero por mi cabeza no pasó absolutamente nada de lo que tú te estás imaginando –dijo severamente Theo.

Harry ya no pudo evitar su sonrojo, el hombre frente a él era tan maduro, tan serio. ¿Tenía sentimientos? ¿Al menos sentía algo por una mujer? Harry pensó que nunca se daría cuenta de eso, ni lograría entender al Slytherin.

–Raven –llamó Theo, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara. El niño llegó corriendo, se había quedado pegado a la puerta del baño esperando que su mami saliera.

–¿Papi? –preguntó el niño aun con los ojos llorosos.

–¿Estas preocupado por tu mami? –Raven asintió.

–Hermi necesita ayuda en el baño, pero ni Potter ni yo podemos entrar, porque tu mami se enojaría –dijo Theo agachándose y tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del niño.

–Potter y papi no pueden entrar porque son niños y mami es niña ¿verdad? –Theo asintió y Harry solo desvió la mirada, Raven era tan inteligente. Poco a poco se había ganado la aceptación del niño, pero no dejaba de llamarlo Potter. Lo único bueno de aquello era que ni a Neville ni a Draco lograba llamar por sus nombres.

–Exactamente, cariño. Pero ella es tu mami ¿verdad?

–Sí, es mi mami, solo mía –dijo Raven haciendo pucheros. Harry frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el apego que tenía el niño con su amiga, creyéndola solo de su propiedad y de su padre.

–Pues Hermi necesita ayuda, pero solo tú puedes entrar porque es tu mami... –Harry volteó a mirar a Nott, sabía lo que el chico tramaba y él no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

–Ni lo pienses, Nott. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que un niño tan pequeño puede hacerse cargo de Hermione en el estado que está? –explotó Harry.

–Yo puedo cuidar a mami, ya soy grande –respondió Raven fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

–Potter, deja tus estúpidos celos para otro momento. Solo Raven puede entrar al baño y ayudar a Hermione, sin que ella entre en cólera y mande hechizos a diestra y siniestra, o aviente las cosas que tenga a mano, así que cállate y no le grites a mi hijo –dijo Theo seriamente, pero sin levantar la voz–. Raven, tu mami te necesita. Ve al baño y ayúdala.

El niño asintió, volvió a ver a Harry, le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo al baño. El azabache supo que ese día había perdido la poca confianza que se había ganado del niño. Se sentía tonto e impotente, lo único que pudo hacer por Hermione fue llevarla a su casa, lo más importante lo había hecho Zabini y ahora Raven.

–Lo siento... –se disculpó Harry–... Es mi mejor amiga y no puedo ayudarla, es frustrante... –confesó Harry, sentándose en el sofá y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Mira, Potter. Ambos sabemos que no somos muy cercanos, pero sé cómo te sientes –Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos, como un tipo como Nott podía hablar de sentirse impotente por no poder ayudar o salvar a alguien a quien amaba. Harry iba a replicar, pero Theo se adelantó–. ¿Piensas que no sé cómo te sientes? Potter, se lo difícil que ha sido tu vida desde que tenías un año de edad, que has perdido frente a tus narices a las personas que más amabas y que te sientes así con Hermione. Pero, ¿te has detenido a pensar que vi morir a mi madre frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada por salvarla? ¿Qué mi padre fue un estúpido mortífago con esperanzas de que yo también lo fuera y me botó a la calle cuando supo que no iba a ser un mortífago como él? Es obvio que yo no pude parir a Raven, ¿sino que tuve una esposa que amaba como nunca amé a nadie, que ella murió y tampoco pude salvarla? –Theo dijo todo aquello serenamente, aún le dolía en el alma cada recuerdo de su pasado, pero las experiencias le habían enseñado a ser fuerte y que siempre habría algún motivo por el cual vivir, su motivo era Raven. Harry comprendió que en realidad no sabía nada del hombre frente a él –. Potter, no ganamos nada con gritar o hacer estupideces. Piensa fríamente cómo podemos ayudar a Hermione. Sé que no soy santo de tu devoción, pero he aprendido a querer a la chica que ama a mi hijo.

–Yo... lo siento, Theo –por primera vez Harry llamó por su nombre al chico. Él apreció que el ojiverde se abriera y le contara un poco de su vida privada, sabía que haber dado ese paso fue difícil para Nott– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella?

–Por el momento nada...

La puerta del baño se abrió. Raven apareció tomado de la mano de Hermione, a la castaña le goteaba el cabello, vestía un pijama de manga larga y pantalón largo, la chica ya había recuperado su color de piel.

–Lamento... haberlos preocupado –dijo Hermione. Su voz sonaba rasposa.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente y Theo se aventuró a la cocina para preparar bebidas calientes. Hermione se acercó lentamente al sofá y se sentó en él, Raven se apresuró y se sentó en el regazo de Hermione, Harry rodó los ojos y tomó asiento en el sillón frente a la castaña.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Harry. Desde donde estaba le llegaba el olor a vainilla que desprendía el cabello y la piel de su amiga.

–Confundida... –admitió Hermione, comenzando a acariciar la cabeza del niño, de vez en cuando le besaba la cabellera. Harry estaba embelesado con la imagen, Hermione daba toda la pinta de ser una buena madre. Algo se removió dentro de Harry, la escena era tan tierna, el problema es que él hubiera deseado que el niño fuera su hijo y no el de Nott.

–¿Qué pasó realmente? Cuando llegué Zabini estaba sobre ti...

–¡¿Zabini?! –dijo Hermione aun confundida.

–¡¿Blaise!? –dijo Theo que entraba en la sala con una bandeja.

–Eh... ajá –respondió distraídamente mientras observaba como Theo le tendía una taza con chocolate a Hermione, otra a Raven, una a él; el cual aceptó cortésmente, y otra para sí mismo. Lo peor fue cuando el Slytherin se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hermione y levantaba a su hijo de los regazos de Hermione y lo sentaba en las suyas. Un monstruo interior rugió en el interior de Harry, ver a Theo tan atento con todos, tan cerca de Hermione, con el niño en brazos, parecían una familia y él se sentía fuera de lugar.

–¿Blaise era el modelo contratado por Don Simmons?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, olió el líquido que tenía su taza y dio un pequeño sorbo. Raven se relamía los labios por el chocolate, el niño sabía que su papá era el mejor cocinando.

–No sé qué pasó exactamente, solo recuerdo que el grindillow se volvió loco y me atacó, no podía subir a la superficie a tomar agua, me quedé sin aire y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté escuchaba ruido a mi alrededor, sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, pero era como si alguien me estuviera dando ese aire de boca a boca... –Hermione se detuvo y abrió sus ojos como platos. Zabini le había dado primeros auxilios boca a boca.

Harry se tensó, recordando como el moreno estaba sobre Hermione. Así que el chico si la había salvado, tendría que recordar agradecerle. Theo se removió en su asiento un poco confundido, desde cuando Blaise era tan caballeroso o héroe como para salvar a Hermione, es que no era cualquier chica, era Hermione. Blaise junto con Draco habían fastidiado a la chica en Hogwarts. Él jamás lograría entender que pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos Slytherins.

–Lo extraño es que usara un método muggle y no usara magia para reanimarte –puntualizó asertivamente Theo. Harry miró asombrado a Theo como si le acabara de revelar una profecía. Ese estúpido de Zabini se las pagaría, él había notado como la estaba cortejando durante la sesión fotográfica y se había aprovechado de la situación para besar a Hermione, ya no le agradecería nada, por el contrario, le patearía el trasero si se volvían a cruzar en el camino.

–Ya no importa –dijo Hermione. Zabini había sido un desgraciado durante toda la sesión, pero al final le había salvado la vida. Necesitaba descansar con urgencia, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, había sido una larga noche, pero tenía miedo de dormir y no despertar, tenía miedo de estar sola esa noche.

Theo a diferencia de Harry era muy intuitivo y observador. El ojiverde había sido siempre así, pero esa parte de él se había afinado al convertirse en padre. En realidad, muchas cosas en él se habían afinado con la muerte de su mujer y la llegada de Raven. Él notaba que la castaña estaba cansada, pero a la vez percibía algún tipo de batalla interior, probablemente no quería pasar la noche sola, pero si Potter y él la acompañaban, probablemente causarían un mal entendido.

–Potter, creo que Hermione necesita descansar –Hermione se puso ansiosa. Harry volteó a ver a Theo.

–¿Estás diciendo que me vaya? Ni creas que me voy a ir y dejar que TÚ cuides a Hermione –enfatizó Harry empezando a molestarse. Hermione iba a decir algo al ver que aquello terminaría en una disputa, pero Theo se le adelantó.

–Potter, yo también me marcho. No es una buena idea que dos hombres se queden en el departamento de la Ministra de Magia, será un problema si la prensa se da cuenta. Raven dormirá con Hermione, ¿lo harás campeón? –preguntó Theo mirando a su hijo.

–Si papi, amo estar con mami –dijo el niño sonriendo y tirándose a los brazos de Hermione. La castaña suspiro de alivio y beso la frente del niño.

–Asunto arreglado –Harry lo meditó unos momentos, y tuvo que admitir que Nott tenía razón. Luego, simplemente asintió.

Ambos chicos se levantaron. Harry comenzó a despedirse de Hermione mientras Theo recogía las tazas y las iba a dejar a la cocina. El ojiverde tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amiga para verificar que estuviera bien. Después, le dio un suave beso en la frente sin prestar atención a las protestas del niño, volteó a ver a Raven y le desacomodó el cabello. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y esperó a Theo, que se despidió de su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo en la frente. Theo volteó hacia Hermione le deseó buenas noches, tomó una de las manos de la castaña y le besó el dorso de la mano. Theo se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió junto a Harry. Harry se dirigía al elevador cuando Theo lo llamó.

–Potter, no voy a preguntar porque no estabas con Hermione cuando pasó lo ocurrido, si se supone que ibas como su escolta y era tú responsabilidad estar todo el tiempo junto a ella –Harry iba a responder, pero Theo levantó una mano para callarlo–. El informe de lo ocurrido me lo darás cuando averigües qué pasó exactamente, dudo que el grindillow atacara de pronto a Hermione, tal vez alguien lo hechizó. Es tu deber como auror averiguar lo ocurrido, y no es un pedido, es una orden del despacho de la Ministra. Tu reporte me lo entregaras a mí, no a Hermione, ella debe descansar.

Harry solo asintió. Theo era más inteligente de lo que creía, él había pasado por alto esos detalles por preocuparse por su querida amiga, olvidando todos los procedimientos que tuvo que haber hecho como auror. Suerte que Theo no parecía enojado y mantenía la cabeza fría cuando se necesitaba. Hermione estaba logrando que él descuidara su trabajo y su vida.

–Buenas noches, Theo –dijo Harry suspirando y retomando su camino.

–Buenas noches, Potter –respondió Theo y entró a su apartamento.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII – Soy tan patético

30 de Abril

Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente en la sesión fotográfica. Theo se había movido rápidamente y había logrado que el suceso no fuera conocido por la prensa mágica, por lo que Hermione había vuelto al trabajo sin tener que dar largas entrevistas explicando lo sucedido.

Desde aquella noche, la castaña no había vuelto a ver a Harry, su amigo le había enviado una carta al día siguiente excusándose que tenía unos cuantos informes atrasados y debía realizar personalmente un trabajo. Por otro lado, al día siguiente se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Draco entró estrepitosamente en su oficina, la levantó de su escritorio; donde ella estaba leyendo y analizando una solicitud para oficiar la final del mundial de Quidditch en Inglaterra en el mes de Septiembre, había tomado su rostro y levantado su barbilla; algo que la sorprendió de manera y no pudo evitar sentir retortijones en su estómago al ver tan cerca los bellos ojos grises del rubio, para finalmente y sin previo aviso, darle un fuerte abrazo, eso había logrado que Hermione pensara que Draco había recibido una fuerte maldición imperio o mínimo un obliviate. Luego, el chico había tomado asiento frente a ella y comenzó a preguntarle efusivamente por el incidente del día anterior. Aquel día había sido imposible trabajar, ya que Draco había decidido tomarse el día libre y quedarse con ella en la oficina, un gesto lindo pero extraño viniendo de él. Ella hubiera preferido estar sola para pensar mejor lo sucedido y no sentir los ojos grises del chico en cada gesto o movimiento que ella hacía; además, de que tenía más trabajo del que creía y todo por culpa del famoso mundial de quidditch, del cual ella no entendía nada. Sin embargo, Hermione no lograba comprender como Draco se había enterado del incidente, pues Theo había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que nadie se enterara; estaba comenzando a creer que el rubio tenía más influencia de la que pensaba.

Pero eso no había sido todo lo ocurrido durante aquellos días. Cada mañana recibía una lechuza con mensajes de Neville como de costumbre, el chico ignoraba lo ocurrido y ella no quería preocuparlo, pero eso no significaba que él dejara de ser tan amable y detallista con ella; la diferencia era por las tardes, ya que le llegaba una rosa encantada de parte del escritor, ella las colocaba en un florero sobre la mesita que había en la oficina junto con las cartas del chico, ya casi tenía un ramo de rosas de parte de Neville. Todo no acaba ahí, Draco había tomado por costumbre durante esos días, llegar todas las tardes a la oficina, a hacer nada, pues sabía que la chica tenía mucho trabajo encima; sin embargo, él se quedaba observándola trabajar sin comentar absolutamente nada y luego la acompañaba hasta su casa. No es que ella se molestara, pero la actitud del rubio era un completo misterio para ella.

Aquel día había recibido otra sorpresa. Un gran búho había llegado al ministerio trayendo una carta para la Ministra, la carta resultó ser nada más y nada menos que de Zabini. El chico se excusaba por no haberla contactado con anterioridad, lamentaba lo que había ocurrido y que él no la hubiera podido ayudar más. También, la invitaba a un paseo al aire libre a modo de disculpa, el próximo 10 de Junio pues tenía libre ese día. Aquello asombró bastante a Hermione, no estaba segura de aceptar la invitación pero sentía que se lo debía, en forma de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida. Así que la castaña respondió la carta inmediatamente, ya que el búho no se iba esperando la respuesta, probablemente siguiendo órdenes de Zabini.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando Draco tocó la puerta de la oficina de la castaña, esperó su rutinario pase y entró como de costumbre a la oficina. Hermione supo inmediatamente quien entró a su oficina sin necesidad de levantar la vista, Draco siempre era puntual a su hora de llegada a la oficina de ella, pero no por eso supo que se trataba de él, sino por ese relajante olor a menta que envolvía la oficina o cualquier lugar donde el rubio estuviera.

Ella ya reconocía el olor de los chicos que la rodeaban continuamente en su espacio personal, cuando se encontraba cerca de Raven percibía un delicioso aroma a dulces, si era Theo el que andaba cerca el aire se emitía un olor a chocolate y café, no podía olvidar el refrescante olor a lima que desprendía la piel de Harry y ahora el relajante olor a menta de Draco. Descubrir esta característica tan significativa de esos hombres, la había cuestionado con respecto a su propio olor, ¿ellos podrían identificarla a ella? No lo sabía, o tal vez es que ella tenía algún tipo de fetiche con los olores de esos hombres que estaban poniendo de cabeza su tranquilo y solitario mundo.

Draco entró y saludó cortésmente, Hermione devolvió el saludo sin levantar el rostro. Aquella tarde, el rubio había decidido tomar asiento el sillón favorito de Hermione, en lugar de la acostumbrada silla frente a la castaña. Hermione se extrañó del cambio de asiento del rubio pero no dijo nada, en ese momento entró una lechuza café trayendo la acostumbrada rosa de parte de Neville y dejándola sobre el escritorio de la castaña para volver a salir por donde entró, Hermione sonrió al ver la rosa; por otro lado, Draco hizo una mueca, ya estaba harto de las florcitas de Longbottom. Le parecía increíble ver como el idiota ese había logrado realizar un encantamiento sobre las rosas para que no se marchitaran y así Hermione podía armar todo el ramo, lo peor era ver a la castaña sonriendo como tonta cada tarde cuando la misma lechuza café depositaba las rosas en el escritorio. Y para mejorar la situación, pensó sarcásticamente Draco, Hermione había decidido conservar las rosas y las cartas en la mesita que él tenía al frente en ese preciso momento. Un fuerte olor a iris provocó que arrugara la nariz, ¿acaso el tipo rociaba su propio perfume sobre las cartas? Draco se burló internamente de aquel pensamiento, de verdad que Longbottom era muy cursi. El rubio asqueado del olor, realizó un hechizo mental para desaparecer el olor sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, sonrió de medio lado al notar que había funcionado.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Hermione suspiró brevemente y levantó la mirada para toparse con los penetrantes ojos del rubio, la chica contuvo la respiración unos instantes antes de responder.

–¿Sí?

–En la entrada me topé con Theo y me dijo que estás un poco atrasada con los permisos del mundial; además, por el camino pasé por la cafetería que te gusta y compré algunas cosas, sé que hoy no te irás hasta que termines esos documentos. Así que estaba pensando, que podrías comer algo y si quieres yo te ayudo con esos documentos –dijo Draco señalando las bolsas que había traído.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, Draco cada vez la asombraba más. La cortesía y amabilidad que tenía el rubio para con ella era desconcertante, no sabía si lo hacía en agradecimiento por ayudarlo con su familia o por simple diversión. La chica escogió cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir.

–No puedo permitir que me ayudes, es mi trabajo como ministra. Pero puedo aceptar lo que trajiste –Hermione desvió la mirada para que Draco no notara cuanto le gustaban los dulces de la cafetería Bolsa de Té de Rosa Lee; sin embargo, Draco sonriendo de medio lado en son de victoria, la chica no podía negarse a los dulces de esa tienda.

–No seas tan cabezota, Granger –de vez en cuando la volvía a llamar por su apellido, sabía que la chica odiaba que la llamara así pero había logrado que centrara toda su atención en él–. Conozco las leyes de cooperación mágica internacional, también los tipos de requerimientos, permisos y adaptaciones que debe tener el lugar para que no haya ningún altercado y todo el que asista se encuentre suficientemente cómodo para disfrutar la final de quidditch. Sin mencionar, que fui un excelente jugador de quidditch y conozco todo lo relacionado al juego –terminó de decir ensanchando más su sonrisa.

–¿Te han dicho que eres un presumido y arrogante? –preguntó Hermione sonriéndole burlonamente, sabía que eso ponía de mal humor al rubio, pero en el fondo Draco dio en el punto exacto: él conocía mucho de quidditch y del mundo mágico.

–¿Y a ti te han dicho que eres muy cabezota e insufrible por no aceptar la ayuda que amablemente te ofrecen? Eres una sabelotodo pero en términos de quidditch eres muy ignorante –dijo Draco comenzando a sacar los dulces que había comprado sin notar como la castaña agachaba la cabeza.

–Lamento ser... una insufrible, cabezota, sabelotodo... –dijo Hermione entrecortadamente. El comentario de Draco había removido algo en su interior, sus tiempos tristes de Hogwarts. Estaba luchando consigo misma para que sus ahora vidrios ojos no comenzaran a lagrimear.

Draco escuchó la forma en que la castaña le habló, volteó a verla y se topó con una chica mirando el piso ocultando su rostro con su cabello. Inmediatamente entendió lo ocurrido, su comentario había afectado a la chica. El rubio se reprendió internamente por bromear sin meditar bien sus palabras. Terminó de colocar todo sobre la mesa alrededor de las horribles flores según Draco y lentamente se acercó a Hermione. No como usualmente lo hacía, frente al escritorio, sino al lado de la silla de la ministra. Se arrodilló al lado de la castaña, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y obligó a la chica a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Lamento haberte dicho insufrible, sabelotodo y cabezota. No lo dije para burlarme de ti u ofenderte; por el contrario, reconozco... –¿Por qué elogiar a aquella chica era tan difícil?–... hmmm... que eres bastante inteligente y conoces mucho más cosas que los demás, pero no lo puedes saber todo y no está mal que de vez en cuando recibas ayuda.

Hermione no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas. Draco se quedó paralizado, él no era bueno para levantarles el ánimo a las personas, mucho menos decir cosas lindas, ser cariñoso; tampoco, era bueno cuando las chicas lloraban, de hecho, detestaba que lo hicieran, era tan problemático. Pero algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a ser detallista, olvidarse que era una Malfoy, disculparse por lo que decía, a estar cerca de ella, solo de ella. Ella lo convertía en un ser patético que nadie reconocería; ese él en el que se transformaba al lado de ella no era el Draco Malfoy que el mundo mágico conocía.

Se recriminaba interiormente por ser tan patético, tan débil ante esa mujer. Aun no comprendía como tanto odio que sentía por ella se había desvanecido en un santiamén. Algo en su interior le decía que desde la guerra, cuando fue testigo de cómo su tía Bellatrix torturaba a la chica, había comenzado a ver a la castaña de forma diferente. Reconocía que ella había sido muy valiente a pesar de todo lo vivido, pero eso no era suficiente para volverse tan sentimental por ella. Un recuerdo resonó en sus oídos y mente:

 _–Sé que es, no sé, muy imprudente de mi parte tal vez preguntar esto, pero ¿Porque nadie quiere ayudar a tus padres? –la chica había preguntado directamente y sin temor lo que él no quería hablar. Vio como la chica pasaba una toalla con hielos sobre las manchas rojas._

 _El simplemente hizo un resumen de lo que había ocurrido en su vida después de la guerra, sin dar muchos detalles, pero no ocultó la verdad. Escuchó como la castaña lo llamaba por su apellido, como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts._

– _Malfoy..._ – _Hermione tomó una de sus manos y con la otra levantó su barbilla para que él la mirara a los ojos, y apretó fuertemente la mano_ –... _Malfoy... ustedes no están solos, yo..._

 _Él le respondió cortante y hasta de forma grosera. Pero ella lo había pillado desprevenido y no había esperado la forma en que ella le había respondido._

– _¡Hermione!_ – _había dicho alzando un poco su voz de manera que sonó un poco chillona_ –. _Dime Hermione de ahora en adelante, y no me calló. No estoy intentando ser amable ni nada por el estilo, solo creo que la comunidad mágica le debe a Narcissa más de lo que todos piensan._

 _Luego de eso, habían intercambiado argumentos del porque si y porque no ella debía ayudar a su familia. Pero en el fondo necesitaba aquello, a alguien que le ayudara sin esperar nada a cambio._

 _–Solo te ofrezco voluntariamente mi ayuda, no me rechaces por favor –él observó cómo los ojos miel de la chica se conectaban con los suyos–. Confía en mí, déjame ayudar a Narcissa._

 _Observó cómo la castaña extendía su brazo derecho para estrechar su propia mano. Él meditó un momento las palabras de la chica, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, la castaña llegaba como un salvavidas a su vida cuando él sentía que iba a dejar todo botado, él solo debía extender la mano y ella lo rescataría de la oscuridad en la que vivía. Se levantó del sillón, abrochó su camisa y miró directamente los ojos miel de Hermione._

 _–¿Nos ayudarías sinceramente? –Algo en su interior se removió al ver la radiante sonrisa que le dedicó la chica. Luego, solo pudo observar como ella asentía ante su pregunta sin dejar de sonreír. Él de alguna forma sintió la sinceridad de ella o tal vez quiso creer en esa sinceridad, levantó su brazo y estrechó la mano de Hermione._

Ella le había ofrecido todo lo que el mundo mágico le había negado a su familia, en ella había encontrada la salida que necesitaba. Esa simple amabilidad lo había hecho tan patético.

La castaña aún no decía nada, solo dejaba correr las lágrimas. Draco no pudo más, secó las lágrimas de la chica, la atrajo hacia él y... en ese preciso instante, se abrió la puerta de la oficina dejando ver a un pelirrojo en el umbral de la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV – RON

–¡Desmaius!

Un destello rojo inundó toda la oficina impactando en el costado de un rubio. Draco salió disparado hacia una pared y chocó estrepitosamente en ella, Hermione se levantó inmediatamente como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, ágilmente tomó su varita.

–¡Expelliarmus! –la chica apuntó hacia la persona que estaba en la puerta. La varita del atacante salió volando por los aires ante el asombro de su propietario.

–¡¿Hermione, qué diablos crees que haces?! –gritó confundido el pelirrojo.

–¿Ro...n? –preguntó Hermione observando detenidamente al supuesto atacante.

–Si...

La castaña abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al descubrir que era uno de sus mejores amigos y ex novio quien había atacado a Draco. En la puerta se encontraba Ronald Weasley mirando a Hermione con cara de confusión por la acción hecha por su amiga.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir un montón de cosas a su amigo cuando recordó que él había lanzado un hechizo a Draco cuando este no estaba viendo.

–¡Ronald Bilius Weasley eres un tonto! –gritó Hermione y corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Draco desmayado.

Ron se impresionó al escuchar a su amiga decir eso y correr hacia el rubio, aquella escena era tan atípica para él. Ron pensó que se había equivocado de personas o estaba soñando, pero estaba seguro que aquella pareja era Hermione y Malfoy.

Había llegado una hora atrás al Ministerio después de haber estado por año y medio trabajando de encubierto en Irlanda, se había dirigido a la oficina de aurores para entregar todo su reporte acerca de su estadía en Irlanda y cómo había logrado atrapar satisfactoriamente a un grupo de magos que practicaban magia negra en niños muggles. Luego, buscó a su jefe y mejor amigo pero le informaron que se encontraba realizando un trabajo encargado personalmente por el secretario de la Ministra y solamente Harry podía realizar aquel encargo. Ron se había extraño de que su amigo se tomara tan en serio un encargo cuando había tanto trabajo por realizar; además, de que el ojiverde sabía que él regresaría ese día, y había prometido que irían a beber un rato. Ron se dio cuenta que el plan de ir a beber se tendría que posponer por el momento, suspiró ante la idea pues tenía mucho tiempo sin salir a relajarse. Sin más, se dirigió a la oficina de Harry y por debajo de la puerta deslizó su carta de renuncia, su amigo se enfadaría con él por renunciar sin haberle comentado su decisión con anterioridad pero su hermano necesitaba ayuda con la tienda, esperaba que Harry entendiera sus razones. El pelirrojo volteó y se dirigió a un pequeño cubículo en el departamento de aurores. Este cubículo era considerado la prueba de que los aurores varones eran unos magos hechos y derechos. El cubículo era un pequeño comedor repleto de electrodomésticos muggles y mágicos; en el centro del lugar había una mesa redonda y alargada con varias sillas de madera alrededor. Ese cubículo había sido diseñado para que los aurores prepararan su propia alimentación, en honor a Moody y a su manía de no comer lo que le ofrecían otras personas por precaución. Por tanto, muchos magos habían aprendido a cocinar ahí, cuando Ron había hecho su primer intento de estofado sus compañeros se habían burlado de él porque había confundido unos ingredientes. Harry por otro lado, no tenía problemas con cocinar pues en sus años de convivencia con los Dursley había aprendido una que otra cosa que le habían servido en su vida. Ron se preparó una pila de sándwiches, se sirvió jugo de calabaza en un vaso y se dispuso a engullir todo.

Mientras comía, Ron recordó la última carta que había recibido de su amigo, en la carta Harry le decía que había vuelto a ver a Hermione cuando había regresado de su misión en Uganda, que era cierto que su amiga era la nueva Ministra de Magia y que estaba muy cambiada a como ellos la recordaban; también, había mencionado que iba a ser su escolta personal, pero que cuando él regresara tenía que contarle algo importante sobre Hermione antes de que la fuera a ver. Su amigo no había escrito nada más, pero él suponía que se debía a que Hermione no quería verlo a él o algo por el estilo. Tanto Harry como él habían perdido comunicación con Hermione por mucho tiempo; además, entre ella y él las cosas eran un poco incómodas después de que terminaron su relación, ¿los motivos? Había unos cuantos pero tal vez eran muy inmaduros para entender, pero eso era otra historia y ya todo había terminado, él solo podía ver a la castaña como su amiga, parte de su familia. Por eso quería verla pronto y con suerte todo iba a resultar tan bien como le fue a Harry. Con esas ideas en mente Ron se había levantado de su asiento y salió del cubículo en dirección al elevador que lo llevaría a la oficina de la Ministra de Magia.

Al llegar al lugar correcto, se acercó al escritorio del asistente de la ministra para preguntar si Hermione estaba y si podía pasar de sorpresa. Se estaba preparando para preguntar de la forma más amable que podía cuando descubrió que el asistente de Hermione no era nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott. Aquello hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera con incomodidad e incredulidad. ¿A eso se refería Harry cuando dijo que tenía que contarle algo? Nott no era tan importante como para que Hermione le prestara suficiente atención, ciertamente el chico nunca había sido un mortífago pero verlo ahí trabajando para su amiga lo irritaba, no sabía exactamente por qué pero él creía que se debía a que era un Slytherin.

–¿Hermione está en su oficina? –preguntó secamente Ron.

Theo levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba ordenando. El ojiverde se tensó al ver delante de él a Ron, nunca le había hablado pero sabía que el pelirrojo era muy explosivo y por la forma en que lo estaba mirando, podía claramente entender que la presencia del Slytherin no era agradable para el Gryffindor.

–¿Tiene alguna cita? –trato de decir lo más diplomáticamente que pudo.

–No necesito cita, ¿está o no está? –dijo fríamente entrecerrando los ojos.

–La Ministra... sí está en su oficina, pero no puede pasar sin cita previa, aunque sea usted Weasley –dijo Theo levantándose de su escritorio para encarar a Ron.

El pelirrojo era alto y corpulento pero Theo era unos centímetros más alto y aunque no era tan corpulento como Ron, tenía bastante fuerza y músculos que había desarrollado gracias a Raven. Ron por su parte notó eso también.

–No me anuncies, es una sorpresa. ¿Me entendiste asquerosa serpiente? –dijo Ron con un dejo de odio en la voz que no pasó desapercibido por Theo.

–No puedes pasar. La Ministra se encuentra ocupada en es...

Theo no pudo terminar la frase pues Ron lo ignoró y caminó hacia la oficina de Hermione. Theo empezó a llamarlo por el apellido pero Ron no se detuvo y de un solo tirón abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Ron se congeló en el umbral de la puerta, lo que estaba viendo era más de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera en sus pesadillas más oscuras había soñado la escena que estaba viendo. Hermione se encontraba completamente enroscada en los brazos de un hombre. Donde él estaba no podía ver el rostro del hombre, hasta que un cabello rubio platinado sobresalió del castaño pelo de Hermione, ese cabello solo podía pertenecer a una persona, la que él más detestaba y aborrecía: Draco Malfoy. Dentro de él despertó un odio intenso, no pensó en lo que hacía, el odio lo cegaba y solo pudo tomar su varita.

Theo pensó que estaba en una película al estilo muggle, vio como Ron sacaba su varita, lanzaba un hechizo, escuchaba otro hechizo en respuesta, la varita de Ron saltaba de su mano y escuchaba como el pelirrojo gritaba y su jefa gritaba también. Ron se puso rojo de la ira y entró estrepitosamente en la habitación.

Cuando Ron entró a la habitación camino rápidamente hacia Hermione, la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza.

–¿Qué haces con Malfoy? ¿Te está chantajeando? –decía Ron vehementemente con la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto.

–¡Suéltame Ron! –exclamaba Hermione– ¡Dije que me sueltes!

–¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué hacia Malfoy contigo? ¿Por qué estaban abrazados?

Ron parecía que se había vuelto loco, cada vez zarandeaba con más fuerza a la castaña. Hermione como pudo golpeó a Ron en la entrepierna, Ron se quejó y soltó del agarre a Hermione, la chica corrió a donde estaba Draco tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Hermione se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inerte de Draco, y lo giró, Hermione se asustó al ver como un hilo de sangre brotaba de una herida en una de las cejas del rubio.

–¿Draco? ¿Draco? –llamaba Hermione intentando despertar al Slytherin, Ron se molestó aún más al escuchar como Hermione llamaba tan preocupada al hombre– ¿Qué hiciste Ron?

–¿Por qué te preocupa tanto este... –Ron no pudo encontrar el insulto apropiado para decirle a Malfoy todo el odio que sentía por él en ese momento.

–¡Ron a ti no te importa lo que pase entre Draco y yo! –gritó Hermione exasperada.

–¡Draco! ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? ¿Qué es lo que... –Ron no terminó de formular la pregunta. En su mente resonaron las palabras que su amigo le había escrito en la carta: _Ron, cuando regreses ven a verme primero antes de que hables con Hermione. Debes saber que ella ha cambiado mucho, bueno en realidad muchos han cambiado con ella. Ya nada es como antes. Las personas cambian con el tiempo._ Ahora entendía a qué se refería Harry, Hermione y Draco salían, esa realidad golpeó dolorosamente en su corazón–... ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tú y ese... ese... estaban saliendo? Soy tu amigo...

–¿De que estas hablando Ron? ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres tan imprudente –dijo Hermione.

–¿Desde cuándo te interesa Malfoy? –dijo Ron enojándose al ver como Hermione aún mantenía en sus brazos a Malfoy y lo defendía– ¡Él te llamaba sangre sucia!

–¡Ron ya basta! ¡Las personas cambian con el tiempo! –Ron se quedó paralizado ante la afirmación de su amiga. Hermione por su lado se sentía dolida por la actitud de su amigo y como se empeñaba en herirla por algún estúpido prejuicio que al parecer él no había podido superar.

–Hermione, lo siento yo... –Ron no pudo seguir disculpándose.

–¡Theo! –gritó Hermione ignorando a su amigo– ¡Theo!

¿Theo? repitió internamente Ron, tanta confianza le tenía para llamarlo así. Harry había olvidado decirle más cosas de las que él creía. Theo entró rápidamente en la oficina, al ver a su amigo con sangre e inconsciente en los brazos de la castaña supo que el culpable había sido el pelirrojo. Se tranquilizó todo lo que pudo para no perder la cabeza y se acercó a su jefa.

–¿Qué le pasó Hermi? –escuchar a Theo llamar así a Hermione no mejoró el humor de Ron.

–Ron lo hechizo, solo esta desmayado. Pero no puedo despertarlo, tengo miedo de que al hacerlo entre en cólera y la situación se me salga de control –explicó rápidamente Hermione–. ¿Puedes llevarlo a su casa y cuidarlo?

–Claro, pero antes debo avisarle a Raven que deberá quedarse en casa de algún compañero.

–No, yo lo iré a recoger por ti, Ron me acompañará –sentenció Hermione. Ron solo se encogió de hombros y fulminó con la mirada a Theo.

–Gracias, ¿Puedes levantar el hechizo para desaparecernos?

Hermione asintió. El Ministerio estaba rodeado por una fuerte barrera que impedía que los magos y brujas se aparecieran y desaparecieran en las instalaciones, especialmente en la oficina del Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo, el ministro podía levantar la barrera en su oficina para poder realizar una aparición en casos especiales, pero para hacerlo se debía decir una contraseña elegida a conveniencia por el Ministro. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a un cuadro que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, lo tocó suavemente en el borde.

–P.E.D.D.O –susurró–. Listo, vete Theo. Luego me informas cómo reacciona Draco y ¿le puedes dar mis disculpas? Apenas pueda lo iré a visitar.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si no le daban explicaciones pronto su cabeza explotaría.

–Raven sale a las cuatro treinta, no llegues tarde –diciendo esto levantó a Draco, pasó el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros y desapareció de la oficina.

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron, suspiró profundamente. No quería dejar las cosas así, pero era su amigo, no lo veía desde hacía tiempo y no podía evitar que su amigo reaccionara de aquella forma. Él no sabía cómo estaban las cosas, pero las explicaciones también debían esperar al igual que su trabajo, necesitaba ir a recoger a Raven.

–No esperes que te perdone tan fácilmente, pero me alegro de verte –dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.

–Me debes una buena explicación –dijo Ron respirando profundamente y devolviéndole la sonrisa– Yo también me alegro de verte.

Se acercó lentamente a Hermione, miró los ojos miel de la chica que por alguna desconocida razón estaban rojos, y torpemente la abrazo. Hermione devolvió el abrazo, pero se sentía rara. No solo por lo que había ocurrido, sino que era raro abrazar a su ex novio como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella recordó todo lo que había vivido junto a Ron y cuánto había tenido que luchar para que él se fijara en ella, habían terminado por qué era lo mejor para ambos. Por un tiempo, había conservado la esperanza de volver con el pelirrojo, pero ahora que la abrazaba se daba cuenta que había superado todo aquello y que quería a Ron pero no como antes. Ron por el contrario, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente por la mujer entre sus brazos, su olor a vainilla era delicioso. Sin saber qué hacía, se separó un poco de la castaña, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¡Ron la estaba besando! El ojiazul movía sus labios desenfrenadamente sobre los de ella. Sentía como el chico aceleraba su respiración, y el movimiento de sus labios. Había estado tanto tiempo sola y ocupada que había olvidado como se sentía ser besada, pero en ese momento el rostro de un hombre inundó su mente, sus ojos que brillaban cuando la veían a ella, su sonrisa que la hacía sentir viva. Sacando fuerzas empujó a Ron.

–Ron, lo de nosotros acabo hace mucho tiempo. No puedo corresponderte como tú quieres –dijo Hermione sinceramente. Ron hizo una mueca de decepción.

–¿De verdad ya no sientes nada por mí? –preguntó incrédulo Ron. Él se sentía como la primera vez que la había besado.

–Ron, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. No me preguntes eso.

–Hermione, para mi es importante saber esto –dijo Ron alzando la voz.

–No puedo contestarte ahora –dijo Hermione desviando la mirada–. Debemos irnos, debo recoger a Raven.

–¿Raven? ¿Quién es Raven? –preguntó Ron. Ese nombre no le sonaba de nada, pero tenía el presentimiento que no sería nada bueno.

–Ya lo verás –Hermione le extendió la mano a Ron, él la tomó y ambos se desaparecieron.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV – RAVEN

Hermione y Ron se aparecieron frente a una guardería. El edificio se encontraba escondido cerca de Hampstead Heath, en medio de los árboles. Una barrera mágica rodeaba el lugar para impedir que los muggles se acercaran a los niños. La guardería era un lugar especial para los niños hijos de padres magos que tenían el dinero suficiente para poder pagar la guardería.

¿Una guardería? –preguntó Ron confuso. ¿Quién sería ese tal Raven para trabajar en una guardería?

–No te preocupes, este lugar es uno de los más seguros para las personas mágicas, ya casi conocerás a Raven –dijo tranquilamente Hermione.

–¿Hermione? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Ron desviando la mirada.

–Claro…

–¿Por qué no correspondiste mi beso? ¿De verdad ya no hay nada entre nosotros? –preguntó el pelirrojo. No podía quedarse callado, necesitaba saber si Hermione aún sentía algo por él. Se negaba a pensar que todo había terminado.

–No es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar estas cosas –Hermione fue cortante, no quería hablar de eso.

–Por favor respóndeme, es importante para mí –rogó Ron.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Ron había sido el amor de su vida, había dado su mayor esfuerzo por gustarle al pelirrojo y cuando por fin comenzaron a salir, ella no cabía de la emoción. Pero la sombra de la muerte de Fred había consumido a la familia Weasley. Después de la guerra, Ron había dejado de sonreír, comer y hasta hablar con ella. Él había comenzado a tener un carácter insoportable, su malhumor crecía día a día y él no reparaba en las cosas hirientes que le decía a la pobre chica. Cuando se graduaron de Hogwarts, las cosas empeoraron, ella debía buscar a sus padres antes de comenzar a estudiar leyes mágicas; por el contrario, Ron quería que vivieran juntos y que ella no estudiara, si no que como su madre, atendiera las cosas de la casa. Hermione no había estado de acuerdo, tuvieron una pelea, donde Ron perdió el control y trató de embrujar a Hermione, la chica en defensa propia había contraatacado. Al ver que aquella situación se les había escapado de las manos, Hermione se había desaparecido. Días después, había enviado una carta a la familia Weasley pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento, que se iría a Australia a buscar a sus padres, que no regresaría más, que olvidaran que existía; luego de eso, nadie había vuelto a saber nada de Hermione y Ron nunca se había disculpado por lo ocurrido.

–Ron, es difícil para mí esta situación. No puedes pretender que de un momento para otro olvide todo lo que pasó entre nosotros –dijo Hermione incómoda.

–Sé que no lo es, pero necesito saber sí aún tengo esperanza de remendar mis errores y que me vuelvas a querer.

–Nunca te he dejado de querer, pero ya no es de la misma forma que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts –Hermione estaba intentando ser lo más sincera posible, sin lastimar a su amigo. Ron tendría que hacer mucho más que besarla para que ella volviera a sentir amor por él.

–¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –dijo Ron armándose de valor. Hermione no había podido pasar tanto tiempo sola, con lo bien que se veía. Aunque en el fondo él no quería escuchar la respuesta.

Hermione meditó la pregunta de su amigo. Ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba enamorada de nadie, su trabajo le impedía tener tiempo para el amor. Si bien es cierto, ese mes de Abril había sido una completa locura, el destino se había encargado de que durante ese mes, seis chicos pusieran su vida de cabeza. Cada uno era distinto, se habían vuelto muy masculinos y por alguna extraña razón, provocaban que constantemente ella se sonrojara. Hermione creía que era una reacción física de su cuerpo y nada más, había pasado tantos años sola sin ningún contacto con un hombre, sin mencionar que era virgen, era lógico que cualquier mirada en ese momento o un simple toque provocaran que su corazón latiera rápido. Sin embargo, mientras recordaba como la hacían sentir esos hombres, unos ojos inundaron sus pensamientos, unos ojos inocentes que le daban paz y tranquilidad, una sonrisa que la inundaba de alegría, unos brazos que le transmitían calor calidez. Hermione se dio de bruces con la realidad, si amaba a un hombre.

–¿Hermione? –llamó Ron– Respóndeme por favor…

–Ron, yo… no salgo con nadie –Ron respiró profundamente ante la afirmación de Hermione, saber que no salía con alguien le daba esperanzas–. Pero…

¿Pero? –eso no sonaba a nada bueno.

–Sí amó a alguien…

Ron se quedó congelado, la verdad lo golpeó y sintió como en su interior comenzaba a crecer un sentimiento de odio, pero a la vez un vacío lleno de tristeza se quería apoderar de él. Miró a Hermione, quería saber más de quien le había robado el corazón de SU chica, pero la mirada que le dedicó Hermione le hicieron comprender que no diría nada más, pues comenzaron a aparecerse otros magos en las afueras de la guardería.

Ron no quería dejar ahí el tema, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba calmarse, o podría cometer una locura. Lo que sí sabía es que no iba a dejar que nadie se quedara con su Hermione, ella era de él y de nadie más. Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta sentir que se había calmado y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación para relajar la tensión del ambiente.

–¿Sabes? Siempre quise asistir a esta guardería pero mi familia nunca tuvo el dinero suficiente para enviarme a mi o a mis hermanos aquí –dijo Ron recordando aquellos tiempos en que había hecho berrinches para poder ir a ese lugar sin ningún éxito–. Mis niñeros fueron Fred y George, y siempre experimentaban conmigo.

Hablar de Fred aún era doloroso para Ron, pero el tiempo se había encargado de ir sanando ese vacío que él y su familia tenían después de la muerte de su hermano.

–Para tus padres no fue fácil criar siete niños, debes estar agradecido que al menos tuviste a toda tu familia ahí, para ti –dijo Hermione mirando alrededor, siguiéndole la corriente y saludando con la mano a los magos que iban llegando.

–Lo sé… Parece que todos te conocen aquí –afirmó Ron al notar los saludos de los magos.

–Soy la Ministra, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, pero no todo el mundo está interesado en quién es la ministra, no todos te conocen.

–Bueno es cierto, pero todas estas personas tienen hijos en esta guardería y como de vez en cuando vengo por Raven…–dejó inconclusa la frase, ya que los niños comenzaron a salir de la guardería.

–¿Eso significa que Raven es el hijo de Theo? –preguntó astutamente Ron atando cabos–. No pensé que ese tipo pudiera tener familia, me pregunto ¿Quién será la mamá del niño…? ¿Hermione sabes quién es la esp…?

Ron estaba en sus propias cavilaciones, tenía la esperanza que Hermione le contara la historia. Pero la chica no lo hizo; por el contrario, se adelantó unos pasos y se agachó con los brazos abiertos.

–¡Mami! –gritó un niño pequeño abriéndose paso entre la multitud y corriendo a los brazos de Hermione. Ron se quedó estupefacto, eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Ese niño había llamado mami a Hermione, Ron tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal, pero la escena que estaba presenciando lo decía todo. El niño abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione, la castaña lo alzó y comenzó a darle besitos en sus pálidas mejillas. Ron sintió como si alguien estrujara su corazón, jamás había imaginado a Hermione teniendo hijos con otra persona que no fuera él, de hecho, había imaginado a la castaña abrazando y besando a unos niños pelirrojos justo como lo hacía en ese momento con ese pequeño castaño.

Harry de verdad había olvidado decirle muchas cosas, había olvidado decirle que Nott trabajaba con su Hermione, que Malfoy era ahora amigo de su Hermione, que su Hermione tenía un hijo… un hijo con Nott… ¿Qué más había olvidado decirle Harry? ¿Cómo era posible que su Hermione se llevara tan bien con las serpientes, especialmente con Malfoy? ¿Y Nott? ¿Por qué tendría un hijo con Nott? ¿Pero por qué le mintió cuando le preguntó que si salía con alguien y ella dijo que no? La respuesta llego al instante, claro ella no salía con Nott, estaba casada con Nott. Nada tenía sentido en la mente de Ron, si nadie le decía algo pronto tendría un colapso mental.

–Rav, cariño –Hermione miró al niño y le sonrió dulcemente–. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le sonrió. Ron solo pudo mirar fijamente a Hermione y hacer una sonrisa que parecía mueca más que sonrisa.

–Ron, este es Raven. Rav, este es Ron un amigo.

¿Amigo? Aquella palabra no le gustó a Ron, él era más que eso. El niño giró para conocer al hombre que su mami le había presentado.

–Hola –saludó el niño cortésmente.

Ron prestó atención al niño y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Ese era el hijo de Hermione, se parecía mucho físicamente a Nott, pero los ojos eran del mismo color miel que los de Hermione. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sentía mucho odio hacia Nott, por robarse a su mujer y darle un hijo. Algo que él había soñado tener con Hermione, pero había dejado que se le escapará de las manos.

–Hola –dijo fríamente Ron. Por mucho que fuera el hijo de Hermione; también, era el hijo de Nott. Él no podía querer o tratar bien a aquel niño.

Hermione notó el tono frío con el que Ron trató al niño. Su amigo podía ser muy celoso, pero al punto de tratar así a un niño era inaudito. La chica comprendió que tal vez Ron había malinterpretado las cosas, como lo había hecho Harry, Draco y Neville.

–¿Ron? –llamó Hermione. El aludido solo la volteó a mirar– Raven es el hijo de Theo. Nosotros somos vecinos, ¿verdad Rav? –el niño asintió mirando de arriba abajo a Ron– Por eso Raven me quiere como si fuera su mamá.

Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Eso significaba que Hermione aún estaba soltera? Ron se calmó y sonrió ampliamente ante el descubrimiento. Se había precipitado en sacar conclusiones.

–¿A Nott y a su mujer no les importa que él te llame así? –señaló al niño.

–¡Mi mami es Hermi! Yo no tengo otra mami –afirmó el niño fulminando a Ron con la mirada. Ese pelirrojo no le gustaba para nada.

–Theo no se molesta que Raven me llame mami y yo tampoco –dijo secamente Hermione, Ron estaba siendo grosero con el niño.

Ron notó el cambio de humor de su amiga y supo que la había embarrado. Al parecer, su amiga estaba muy encaprichada con el niño, parecía que de verdad era la madre del pequeño Nott, cualquier cosa que pudiera disgustar al niño haría que Hermione se pusiera de mal humor. En eso, sus pensamientos lo iluminaron, debía ganarse al niño para así volverse a ganar el corazón de su amada y dejar por fuera a quien Hermione amara en este momento. En cuestión de segundos, Ron pensó en un plan.

–Ya nos tenemos que ir a casa –dijo Hermione.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Ron– Me gustaría conocer más a Raven –dijo con fingido interés–. Vamos a tomar un helado, yo invito.

A Raven se le iluminaron los ojos, él amaba los dulces. Iba a salir con su mami y comer helado, esa idea le agradaba, lo que no le agradaba era ese pelirrojo, pero él no diría nada con tal de que le compraran un helado.

Hermione pudo sentir que el niño se removía ansioso entre sus brazos. Ella sabía que el niño adoraba los dulces, y que no se quedaría en paz hasta comer el helado, el problema era que no tenía el permiso de Theo para salir con Raven, si se enteraba podría traer muchas consecuencias negativas tanto para el niño como para ella. Pero el niño se veía tan ansioso, ella no podía negarle esa felicidad. Más tarde tendría que arreglárselas con Theo.

–Mami, ¿podemos ir? –preguntó Raven sonriéndole tiernamente a Hermione.

–Vamos por el helado y regresamos rápido a casa antes de que tu papi se dé cuenta, ¿te parece? –dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa al niño.

–Es una promesa del dedo meñique –dijo Raven estirando su dedo meñique, Hermione lo enlazó con el suyo cerrando la promesa.

Ron sonrió para sus adentros, su plan estaba dando resultados. Le ofreció un brazo a Hermione, ella lo tomó y desaparecieron del lugar.

 **···**

Habían pasado una hora en una heladería en el callejón Diagon. Ron había sido amable con Raven, había bromeado e incluso jugado con el niño. Cada vez que Hermione se descuidada, él fulminaba con la mirada al niño. Raven tampoco era tonto a pesar de su corta edad. Había notado que el amigo de su mami lo trataba bien solo cuando su mami estaba viendo y le había comprado un segundo helado cuando había mencionado que se quería ir a la casa. Ese tipo no le caía nada bien y él no iba a dejar que nadie se acercara a su mami, solo su papi podía hacerlo. Ni el tío Harry, ni el tío Draco podían hacer eso.

–Ya debemos irnos –comentó Hermione, consultando la hora– No quiero que Theo se enoje; además, necesito saber cómo esta Draco, gracias a cierta persona –dijo mirando a Ron, recordándole que aún no había olvidado lo que ocurrió en la oficia–. También debo escribirle a Harry, mi agenda sigue sin aparecer –dijo para sí misma. En el incidente con el grindillow, Harry de la carrera, había olvidado el bolso de Hermione en el estudio, ahí estaba su agenda y el bolso había desaparecido.

–¿El tío Draco está enfermo? ¿El tío Harry desapareció? –preguntó inocentemente Raven sin dejar de mirar lo que le quedaba de su helado.

¿Tío Draco, tío Harry? Se preguntó internamente Ron. Ese chiquillo lo sacaba de quicio, en toda la tarde había hecho el tonto para agradarle al niño y solo había conseguido que Raven lo llamara Wiz porque no podía pronunciar su apellido y se negaba a llamarlo Ron. ¿Por qué Malfoy y Harry si podían ser tíos y él no? Eso significaba que debía esforzarse más para superar a esos chicos y así reconquistar el corazón de su Hermione.

–¿Pueden esperar un momento? Necesito ir al tocador –dijo Hermione. Ambos chicos asintieron.

Ron aprovechó que Hermione se fue para conversar con el pequeño Nott. Esperaba tener suerte y que el niño quisiera hablar.

–Rav, ¿puedo llamarte así, no? –dijo Ron lo más amistosamente que pudo.

–No –dijo directamente el niño– Soy Raven.

Ron torció una sonrisa. Ese niño era muy arrogante para ser tan pequeño. Aquello iba a costar más de lo que pensaba.

–Esta bien, Raven… –dijo Ron intentando no perder la paciencia–… Tu mami me dijo hace rato que estaba enamorada de alguien, ¿sabes de quién está enamorada?

Raven abrió desmesuradamente sus ojitos color miel. ¿Su mami enamorada de una persona? Eso significaba que se casaría, tendría hijos y se olvidaría de él. Raven no sabía de qué hablaba Ron, solo sabía que no quería perder a su mami.

–N…no…lo sé…–dijo haciendo pucheros.

Ron se decepcionó al darse cuenta que el niño no sabía nada. Raven estaba en shock por la noticia; sin embargo, pensó que su mami no lo dejaría, porque tal vez su mami estaba enamorada de su papi, se iban a casar y los tres vivirían felices para siempre. Esa idea sí le gustaba y si tendría que ayudar a su papi para que enamorara a su mami lo haría.

–Tal vez mami enamorada de mi papi y se piensan casar para así vivir juntos los tres –dijo Raven inocentemente y sonriendo ampliamente ante la idea.

El comentario no le hizo gracia a Ron. Sin dudarlo, le quitó a Raven lo que le quedaba de helado y se lo comió ante los ojos del niño. Raven abrió su boca, ese hombre era malo, no lo quería cerca de su mami.

–¡Eres un hombre malo! –gritó el niño echándose a llorar.

Ron intentaba calmar el llanto del niño, para su mala suerte en ese momento llegó Hermione.

–¡¿Rav, cariño que te pasa?! –preguntó Hermione asustada.

–Maaa…miii –logró decir el niño entre gimoteos–. ¡Hombre malo… comer helado…mío!

Raven no paraba de llorar. Hermione comprendió lo que el niño quería decir, lo abrazó y lo alzó. Luego, recogió sus cosas y se volteó hacia Ron que se había quedado quieto ante la declaración del niño, supo que ahora si la había embarrado y los esfuerzos que había hecho aquella tarde se habían esfumado rápidamente.

–Ronald Bilius Weasley… espero que estés contento con lo que acabas de hacer… –dijo Hermione fulminando a Ron con la mirada–…no puedo creer que… ¡ya no eres un niño!

Ron quería decir algo, pero Hermione simplemente le dedicó una gélida mirada, salió del local y se desapareció, dejando a Ron completamente solo y boquiabierto.

Hermione se apareció a las afueras del hotel donde vivía. Entró al recibidor y subió al ascensor. Raven no dejaba de llorar escondido en su pecho. Hermione intentaba consolarlo, pero el niño lloraba más fuerte.

Hermione salió del ascensor, se dirigía a su apartamento pero cambió de opinión, era mejor esperar a Theo en su propia casa.

–TheRaNott –dijo Hermione frente a la puerta de Theo. El castaño le había dado la contraseña de su casa en caso de una emergencia. Cuando se la había dado, pensó que Theo era muy hogareño al combinar los nombres como contraseña.

–Rav, ya estamos es casa. Ya no llores más –imploró Hermione. Entró a la habitación del niño, cerró la puerta y se acostó junto al niño en la cama.

Hermione llevaba unos diez minutos intentado calmar al niño cuando Theo entró en su casa. Escuchó una voz femenina en el cuarto de su hijo, sacó su varita y se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta para escuchar que pasaba.

–¿Mami me amas? –escuchó como preguntaba su hijo.

–No lo dudes mi pequeño – dijo dulcemente la voz de Hermione–. Te amo.

–¿Mami? –preguntó su hijo.

–¿Dime?

–¿El señor Wiz dijo que estabas enamorada de alguien? ¿Te vas a casar con esa persona y nos vas a dejar solos a mí papi y a mí? –gimoteó nuevamente.

Theo sintió una punzada en su corazón. Su hijo estaba llorando por Hermione, al parecer, Weasley le había dicho algo a Raven y el niño estaba desconsolado.

–Rav, escúchame –dijo Hermione, el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte– Rav, Rav… escúchame ¿sí? Yo no me voy a casar con nadie…

–Pero el Wiz dijo que estabas enamorada… –dijo entre hipitos el niño. Hermione maldijo internamente a Ron–… ¿nos vas a dejar a papi y a mí?

Theo se pegó más a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la conversación. No es que él tuviera la costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas detrás de la puerta, pero se trataba sobre su hijo. Cualquier padre se preocuparía por lo que le estuviera sucediendo a su hijo.

–Rav, escúchame bien. No voy a dejarte ni a ti ni a tu papi –Theo sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba. Aquellas simples palabras enloquecieron su corazón; tal vez porque hacía mucho tiempo nadie le decía algo así y que Raven lo aceptara, o porque él aún tenía la esperanza de conseguirle una mami a su hijo, claro no pensaba que Hermione sería la que robara el corazón de su hijo–. Te voy a contar un secreto, pero nadie más lo puede saber, ¿lo prometes?

Raven se calmó y miró a Hermione– Lo prometo –Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó.

–Alguien robó el corazón de tu mami –Raven se removió ansioso en los brazos de Hermione, Theo agudizó el oído– Mami estuvo pensando en esa persona todo el día y ahí me di cuenta cuanto amo a esta persona…

–Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Wiz? –la cortó Raven haciendo un puchero.

–Sí y no. No estoy enamorada de esta persona, pero la amo con todo mi corazón –aquella afirmación era muy confusa para Raven. Hermione se percató de esto y decidió aclarar la situación– Te amo a ti Rav…

Theo escuchó la cama de su hijo crujir y como su hijo exclama varias cosas alegremente. Theo se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en un sillón. Las palabras que había dicho Hermione resonaban como ecos en los oídos del castaño pero principalmente hacían latir con fuerza su corazón.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI – Primer intento

18 de Mayo

El mes de Abril había terminado y durante ese tiempo Hermione se había reencontrado con seis apuestos hombres que habían entrado sin permiso a su solitaria vida. Sin embargo, todo se había complicado desde la llegada de Ron, la vida de Hermione se había transformado en un caos completo.

Ron se había topado con la dura realidad de que Hermione se encontraba rodeada de apuestos hombres con impresionantes trayectorias laborales. Una mañana se había topado con Neville, éste iba cargando un ramo de rosas y una bolsa con libros. Al inicio no lo había reconocido pero cuando vio como Hermione se le tiraba a los brazos diciendo su nombre y como éste la abraza y le da daba un corto beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y ambos se encaminaban a la salida del ministerio, supo que ya no era el tipo tímido que él había conocido. A los días, había leído la campaña Cambios Mágicos y se había quedado atónico al ver a Zabini junto a Hermione en algunas de las fotografías, llamó su atención una en donde el moreno tomaba a Hermione por la cintura, la levantaba y giraba con ella alegremente, Ron no salía de su asombro ante tal descubrimiento. Sin mencionar, que esa misma tarde, Malfoy se había aparecido en el Ministerio y casi le pega un puñetazo por haberlo atacado por la espalda y sin razón, de no ser por Hermione que se interpuso en el camino y condujo a Malfoy a su oficina, quien sabe qué habría pasado. Y su humor no mejoró al saber que la mayoría del tiempo, Theo y Raven lo pasaban en la casa de Hermione o viceversa. Lo enfurecía aún más saber que no tenía progresos con el niño, mientras los otros sí. Ya Neville y Zabini también eran llamados tíos por el niño. Para concluir, había esperado pacientemente la llegada de Harry después de su misteriosa misión, le había reclamado y exigido que le contara todo lo que se había guardado de Hermione y que él había ido descubriendo poco a poco durante esos días. Conocer todos los detalles de parte de Harry no había sido agradable. Lo peor fue cuando su amigo aceptó su carta de renuncia sin decir ningún comentario, para luego soltarle en la cara que se estaba enamorando de Hermione. Esa noticia lo había dejado en shock y estuvo a punto de gritar y mandar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero se contuvo; ya no podía dejar que Hermione viera lo impulsivo que era o ella nunca más le volvería a hablar.

La traición de Harry lo había herido profundamente, su mejor amigo sabía que aún estaba enamorado de Hermione y que planea regresar con ella, y Harry no había dudado en decirle que se estaba enamorando de su chica. No ganaba nada enojándose con su mejor amigo o con los otros chicos, tenía que aceptar que él y la castaña habían terminado su relación tres años atrás y ella podía rehacer su vida con quien fuera como lo había intentado hacer él sin éxito, por mucho que doliera la realidad. También, a duras penas tuvo que admitir que iba a tener que esforzarse mucho si quería ganarse nuevamente el corazón de Hermione, pues se dio cuenta que ni su mejor amigo, ni el lento de Neville, ni el idiota de Blaise, ni el callado Theo y ni el desgraciado de Draco eran los mismos que él había conocido en Hogwarts. La guerra, la vida los había hecho cambiar a todos, y el pasado que compartían solo eran meros recuerdos de lo que una vez fueron pero nunca más serían y eso lo asustaba porque había comprobado que Hermione había superado todo eso y se había abierto a cada uno de ellos olvidando el pasado.

Hermione por su lado se encontraba en su oficina esperando que Harry llegara a recogerla. Su amigo le había enviado una carta aquella mañana diciéndole que llegaba después de mediodía al ministerio y que la recogería para llevarla a la apertura del nuevo Centro de Atención a Personas Mágicas con Problemas Mentales y Psicológicos.

La apertura de aquel centro la llenaba de emoción, ese proyecto ella lo había formulado y presentado al Wizengamot cuando estaba iniciando como miembro del Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Mágicos. Había formulado tan bien la propuesta que rápidamente fue aprobada, ganándose así la confianza de muchas personas en el Ministerio e iniciando los logros de su prometida carrera en el Ministerio de Magia. La construcción del centro por fin estaba terminada y esa misma tarde sería la apertura. Ella nunca había imaginado que ese proyecto que había propuesto hacía cuatro años, iba a ser de gran ayuda para Narcissa Malfoy. La apertura del centro significaba que podría ayudar a la madre de Draco cumpliendo así con su palabra. Cuando le había comentado a Draco respecto al centro, éste se había emocionado y sin dudarlo había hablado con su madre para que se dejara atender en el centro. Narcissa había aceptado, por lo que Draco había tenido la fantástica idea de presentarle a su madre. La situación fue incómoda al inicio, pero después Narcissa se comenzó a llevar bastante bien con la castaña, alejando que no sabía que la chica eran tan inteligente y buena compañía; gracias su creciente buena relación, Narcisa y Hermione tomaban el té o salían de compras una vez por semana. Draco estaba asombrado que su madre se estuviera recuperando tan pronto y que tuviera ganas de salir, en el fondo le agradecía a Hermione que su madre estuviera cambiando gracias a ella. Así que la semana pasada, Hermione había enviado una invitación a los Malfoy para que esa tarde fueran sus invitados de honor en la apertura del centro.

–¿Hermi? –llamó la dulce voz de Harry desde la puerta.

–Oh Harry, pasa –dijo Hermione levantando la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

–¿Aún tienes documentos del mundial pendientes? –preguntó entrando en la oficina y sentándose frente a la castaña.

–No, gracias a Merlín –dijo Hermione sonriendo–. Bueno y a Draco. Después de lo ocurrido con Ron pensé que no me iba a ayudar, pero por el contrario cada tarde sigue viniendo a asesorarme con lo del mundial y ayer terminamos todo –comentó mientras se estiraba en su silla–. Este es mi discurso de hoy, este proyecto fue mi primera propuesta así que es bastante importante para mí.

–Es tu primer cambio mágico –comentó Harry, Hermione asintió– Creo que es hora de irnos.

Hermione se levantó, tomó su discurso y lo guardó en su bolso; luego, tomó su capa de viaje y se la ciñó. Harry le extendió un brazo, Hermione lo aceptó y salieron de la oficina.

–Theo, no es necesario que me acompañes hoy –le dijo Hermione al castaño que estaba esperando junto al ascensor.

–Pero es mi trabajo –protestó Theo.

–Estas ceremonias duran bastante tiempo y Raven no puede esperar. Ve con tu hijo, Harry cuidara de mí –dijo Hermione amablemente.

Theo volteó a mirar a Harry. El azabache le sostuvo la mirada, Harry no necesitaba escuchar la voz de Theo para saber que este le decía que esta vez debía prestar atención y evitar que algo le pasara a Hermione. Harry solo asintió.

–Si algo sucede…–por fin se decidió a decir algo–… debes informarme inmediatamente Potter.

–No va a pasar nada Theo, te lo aseguro –afirmó Harry.

Los entraron al elevador. Al salir se dirigieron a las chimeneas de la red flu, Theo espero que Harry y Hermione se marcharan antes de hacer lo mismo él.

···

–Por tanto, es un honor para el Ministerio de Magia abrir este Centro de Atención a Personas Mágicas con Problemas Mentales y Psicológicos en ayuda de aquellas personas con consecuencias post-guerra tanto provocadas por magia como los que no. Además, me complace informar que este centro fue creado en honor a Frank y Alice Longbottom, los cuales fueron miembros importantes de la primera generación de la Orden del Fénix… –Hermione se encontraba frente a una multitud de magos y brujas, frente a la prensa mágica dando su discurso de apertura del centro.

En medio de los presentes se encontraban Draco y Narcissa Malfoy. Aquella tarde habían sido la comidilla de los medios, y habían tenido que declarar a todo tipo de preguntas. Draco había pensado que ese ambiente afectaría la salud mental de su madre, pero la sorpresa se la llevó al ver que su madre respondía cortésmente a los medios. Conocía muy bien a su madre, ella era su fuerza, lo único que lo mantenía vivo, lo que lo hacía luchar desesperadamente, ella era su todo y ella había dejado que su vida se fuera consumiendo poco a poco por la situación de su padre, pero esa tarde los ojos le brillaban nuevamente, se veía radiante.

–¿Madre?

–¿Si, cariño? –dijo Narcissa desviando la mirada de la Ministra de Magia y posando sus ojos en los de su hijo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Draco.

–Me siento bien, diría que cálida, como en casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, cariño? –preguntó Narcissa dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

–Te veo radiante –dijo sinceramente–. ¿Cuál es la razón?

Narcissa desvió la mirada y la posó en Hermione, la chica se veía segura dando su discurso. Sus miradas se conectaron y Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y siguió su discurso. Narcissa pensó en la pregunta de su hijo y respondió.

–Ella me devolvió la esperanza a pesar de lo que mi hermana… Lo que nuestra familia le hizo por años…–dijo sinceramente Narcissa– Ella nos perdonó…

Draco comprendió como se sentía su madre, él de alguna forma se sentía igual. Él le debía más de lo que su madre imaginaba a Hermione, ver lo que su madre fue durante años y verla ahora era más de lo que él podía pedir.

–Ya casi es tu turno…–comentó Draco, su madre sonrió y se acomodó su traje.

Unos asientos delante de los Malfoy se encontraba Neville. El chico también había sido invitado por parte de Hermione, ya que el centro era dedicado a sus padres. Cuando recibió la invitación junto a una carta de Hermione donde le explicaba todo lo relacionado al centro, se había sentido muy orgulloso de ser el hijo de Fran y Alice. La noticia le había removido muchos sentimientos, así que había ido a visitarlos a San Mungo donde aún se encontraban internados. Les había comentado la noticia y había llevado unos pastelitos para compartir con ellos. Su madre le había dado un beso en la mejilla a pesar de no reconocerlo y su padre le pidió un autógrafo, al menos lo reconocía como un escritor. Esa tarde, había lagrimeado un poco al ver a sus padres.

Harry se encontraba dando un recorrido al perímetro, al menos veinte aurores habían sido convocados para resguardar la ceremonia e impedir que alguien hiciera una revuelta. Harry había endurecido las reglas de seguridad, y todos los presentes habían sido registrados para evitar que hubiera mortífagos en la ceremonia. Harry se había reído de sus propias reglas por evitar que en el evento hubiera mortífagos, ya que en realidad si había dos mortífagos en la ceremonia y él mismo los había dejado pasar. Entre la multitud buscó con la mirada a Malfoy que seguía sentado junto a su madre y a Zabini que había sido invitado por el jefe del Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Mágicos. Se hubieran redimido o no aun portaban la marca tenebrosa y él los había dejado entrar. Sus reglas parecían una tontería en ese momento. Se rió por lo bajo y siguió recorriendo el lugar.

–…El centro trabajará en completa unión con el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. El Ministerio de Magia les pide su completo apoyo para este centro y agradece la colaboración y esfuerzo que han puesto muchos magos y brujas para la realización de este proyecto. Gracias mundo mágico –Hermione terminó su discurso e inmediatamente los aplausos y flashes llenaron el lugar.

Hermione sonreía abiertamente y le hizo una seña a Narcissa para que subiera. La rubia subió a la tarima donde Hermione se encontraba, la castaña la abrazó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Los camarógrafos se volvieron locos tratando de tomar una buena foto de la escena. Una empleada del ministerio se acercó con una bandeja en las manos, Hermione tomó unas tijeras de plata de la bandeja y se las pasó a Narcissa. Ambas se posicionaron frente a una larga cinta color morado que se encontraba atada a lo ancho de la entrada al centro.

–A la cuenta de tres –murmuró Hermione, Narcissa asintió sonriendo.

–Una… dos… tres… –contó Hermione. Narcissa cortó la cinta morada y los presentes volvieron a estallar en aplausos. Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a los espectadores.

Narcissa observó que en medio de la multitud un hombre se levantaba del asiento, sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Hermione. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo pasaba, pues todos festejaban y Hermione sonreía abiertamente sin prestar atención. Los aurores estaban tan enfrascados vigilando el perímetro que no prestaban atención a lo que pasaba en la ceremonia.

Harry volteó para guardar en su mente la cara sonriente de Hermione cuando notó al hombre con la varita levantada. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la multitud y sacó su varita. Narcissa sin saber qué hacía exactamente había saltado hacía donde estaba Hermione protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. Un haz de luz rojo dio de lleno en uno de los costados de Narcissa y en un brazo de Hermione.

Los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y a huir del lugar. Draco se precipitó hacia la tarima, no entendía que había pasado, solo había visto a su madre abrazar a Hermione y luego alguien había lanzado un hechizo impactando a ambas mujeres.

Neville se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la tarima. Vio como Draco saltaba ágilmente y se arrodillaba al lado de las mujeres. Neville apresuró sus piernas, saltó a la tarima y se arrodilló como Draco, ambas mujeres estaban inconscientes.

Blaise corrió hacia la tarima al ver como Draco y Neville también lo hacían. Llegó después de ellos y la imagen que vio lo hizo tambalear. El traje de Narcissa se había quemado donde el hechizo le había dado, y en su lugar había una profunda y negruzca herida que brotaba sangre por doquier, lo oscuro se iba extendiendo por la piel de Narcissa con horribles cardenales. A su lado Hermione se encontraba con una herida en su brazo, Narcissa se había llevado la peor parte.

Harry había logrado hacerse campo entre la multitud, pero no llegó a tiempo a impedir que el hombre lanzará el hechizo. Horrorizado vio como el hechizo daba con alguien en la tarima, ha como pudo desarmó por la espalda al hombre y se le tiró encima para inmovilizarlo. Lo que no esperaba es que el hombre tomara el líquido de una pequeña botella. El hombre empezó a vomitar sangre por la boca y al cabo de un minuto estaba muerto.

–¿Madre?, ¿Madre? ¡Ennervate! –decía Draco intentando reavivar a su madre– ¡Ennervate!, ¡Ennervate!

–¡¿Hermione!? ¡Responde por favor! –Neville zarandeaba a la chica pero esta no daba signos de responder.

–¡Draco! –gritó Blaise– ¡Esto no está bien! –el moreno intentó quitar a su amigo pero este lo empujó.

–¡Déjame! –gritó Draco– ¡Madre!

–¡Necesitan ayuda médica con urgencia! –gritó Blaise tanto a Draco como a Neville– No sabemos que tipo de maldición es, tenemos que actuar ya o puede ser muy tarde. ¡Draco bastardo escúchame!

–Malfoy –llamó Neville– Zabini tiene razón, están perdiendo mucha sangra y nosotros no podemos nada, tiene que verlas un especialista…

–¡Maldita sea, Longbottom! Claro que sé que necesitan ayuda pero una desaparición en este momento solo puede complicar las cosas… –gritó desesperadamente Draco.

El rubio tenia razón, estaban muy alterados por lo ocurrido, si se desaparecían en conjunto podían provocar una desmembración o algo peor y eso no ayudaría en nada a la situación. Harry llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban.

–¡Hermione! –llamó.

–Está inconsciente Harry –dijo Neville–. Narcissa y Hermione están perdiendo mucha sangre, Harry… ¿Qué hacemos?

Harry tomó las tijeras que habían utilizado para cortar la cinta, y le apuntó con su varita.

–¡Portus! –exclamó– Neville, Zabini vayan a San Mungo y digan lo ocurrido, que llegaremos en unos minutos con las pacientes, ¡es una emergencia! –ordenó Harry– Neville envíale un mensaje a Ron con lo ocurrido y Zabini tu envíaselo a Theo. Nos vemos allá.

Los chicos asintieron y se desaparecieron del lugar. Harry se acercó a Hermione y como pudo la levantó entre sus brazos.

–¡Malfoy! Levanta a tu madre y toma las tijeras –el aludido no dudo ni un segundo e hizo lo que Harry le decía–. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres…

El trasladador que había creado Harry los jaló con fuerza y desaparecieron del lugar.

Neville y Blaise se aparecieron en la entrada del hospital, se precipitaron a la recepción y pidieron ayuda. Las enfermeras se movilizaron rápidamente para esperar la llegada de las heridas y atender el caso.

–¡Expecto Patronum! –dijo Blaise. De su varita salió un lobo pequeño– Theo, Hermione está herida. Estamos en San Mungo. ¡Necesito que vengas!

Dicho eso, el zorro plateado desapareció. Neville imitando a Blaise sacó su varita e invocó su patronus.

–¡Ron! Hermione esta grave en el hospital, debes venir rápido –dijo apresuradamente Neville.

En ese momento, apreció un trasladador con Harry cargando a Hermione y Draco cargando a Narcissa. Ambas mujeres se veían igual de pálidas por la pérdida de sangre.

–¡Ayuda! –gritó Harry.

Unas enfermeras llegaron rápidamente al encuentro de los chicos. Con un hechizo hicieron levitar los cuerpos de las mujeres y rápidamente las trasladaron a unas salas donde los chicos no podían pasar. Los sanadores llegaron inmediatamente a la sala y cerraron el lugar.

Draco se apoyó su espalda en una pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta el piso, luego tomó su cabeza entre sus manos e intentó contener sus lágrimas. Neville sin saber que hacer o decir tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había cerca y empezó a juguetear con sus manos debido al nerviosismo. Blaise no sabía cómo consolar a su amigo, si sería buena idea acercarse y decir algo, conocía el carácter de su amigo y creía que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz por unos instantes; así que decidió tomar asiento al lado de Neville y fijó su mirada en la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Hermione y Narcissa.

Harry por su lado comprendía en cierta parte la angustia que podía sentir Malfoy en ese momento. Él había perdido a sus padres, padrino, amigos, la gente que amaba frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, sabía que el Slytherin se sentía impotente.

–¿Malfoy? –llamó Harry. El rubio no dijo nada, pero Harry no podía quedarse callado, su empatía se lo impedía. Tomó asiento en el piso junto a Malfoy– Narcissa estará bien…

–¿Lo puedes prometer? –preguntó Draco sin moverse y con la voz un poco quebrada.

Harry se sintió miserable, no podía responder esa pregunta, ni siquiera podía decir nada sobre su amiga. Él no sabía que maldición habían recibido. Tomó aire y respondió-

–No… no puedo prometerlo…

Draco giró su cabeza para toparse con los ojos verdes de Harry, podía notar la tristeza del azabache. Harry se quedó sin habla, podía ver el dolor, la angustia, la muerte en los ojos mercurio de Malfoy, sus ojos estaban perdiendo brillo, perdiendo la esperanza.

Los chicos escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, voltearon a ver a un pelirrojo que corría hacia ellos.

–¡Harry! –gritó Ron– Harry, ¿Qué pasó?

El pelirrojo se apuró y se acercó a su amigo. Vio que al lado de Harry se encontraba Malfoy, sus miradas chocaron, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ron, Malfoy tenía una mirada sin vida…

–Es complicado de explicar, Ron. No es el momento… –susurró Harry.

–Le avisé a mi familia lo que Neville me dijo…–Ron volteó para buscar con su mirada al Gryffindor. Se llevó la sorpresa de verlo sentado detrás suyo junto a Zabini.

–Gracias… –fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

Los sanadores no salían a decirles nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La espera era frustrante, no querían pensarlo lo peor. Aunque en realidad solo habían pasado alrededor de unos veinte minutos. Cuando nuevamente escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo.

–¡Tú! –gritó un hombre de forma alterada.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII – En el hospital Parte I

–¡Tú! –gritó un hombre de forma alterada.

Theo entró precipitadamente en la sala de espera, tomado de su mano venía un Raven muy asustado. Theo soltó la mano de su hijo, caminó en dirección a Harry y de un tirón lo levantó del piso. Theo tomó a Harry del cuello de su traje de auror y lo empujó bruscamente hasta chocar con la pared. Tanto Harry como Ron, Neville, Blaise y Draco se quedaron asombrados, ninguno sabía cómo actuar ante la reacción de Theo.

–¡Potter! –Theo estaba rojo de la ira.

Ninguno de los presentes había visto a Theo comportarse de esa forma, era tan callado y calculador que verlo tan agresivo parecía una broma de mal gusto. Harry se había quedado sin habla, estaba intento unir las palabras y que estas tuvieran algún sentido, pero por más que lo intentaba parecía que su cerebro lo había abandonado.

–¡Se supone que la ibas a proteger! –gritó Theo fulminando a Harry con la mirada, sin soltarlo– ¡Eres un maldito auror! ¡¿Qué diantres estabas haciendo?!

Harry empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Él era un auror y estaba capacitado para enfrentar cualquier tipo de situación adversa, pero la reacción de Theo no la esperaba. El castaño era muy tranquilo, no agresivo, pero en ese momento era un Theo que ni Draco ni Blaise conocían.

–¡Era tu maldito trabajo cuidarla! –seguía vociferando Theo– ¡¿Sabes que es la Ministra de Magia y que esto tendrá graves repercusiones para el mundo mágico?!

Que Theo se pusiera así era tan extraño para todos. Debía haber alguna razón de fondo para que Theo llegará a tal punto de enojo. Si bien es cierto que Hermione era la Ministra, nadie se había puesto así. Theo escondía algo más.

–Theo, debes tranquilizarte hermano… –comenzó a decir Blaise, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su amigo.

–Blaise tiene razón Theo, no ganas nada con desquitarte con Potter –dijo Draco levantándose también.

–¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?! ¡La negligencia de Potter casi mata a Hermione y también a tu madre! –protestó Theo sin soltar a Harry.

Draco sintió una punzada de ira, su amigo tenía razón, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Draco bajó la mirada y divisó a unos cuantos metros al pobre Raven a punto de llorar.

–Theo, hermano cálmate –volvió a intentar Draco–. Estas asustando a tu hijo.

Theo por primera vez desvió la mirada de Harry y buscó a su hijo. Lo vio a unos metros de distancia con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de echarse a llorar. Theo comprendió que se había dejado llevar por la ira y el odio, se había comportado como un estúpido. Soltó a Harry, respiró varias veces profundamente hasta que se calmó. Se alejó de Harry y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared frente a Harry y Draco.

–Lo siento, Potter… –se disculpó Theo–… me dejé llevar…

Harry tragó antes de poder contestar– No… te preocupes… tienes razón, fue mi error. Todo pasó por no hacer correctamente mi trabajo…

–Harry no seas duro contigo mismo, eran muchas personas, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que eso pasaría? –dijo Neville intentando calmar a su amigo.

–¡Porque yo registré a todos y los únicos con marcas tenebrosas en sus brazos eran Malfoy y Zabini! –dijo Harry desesperadamente, se sentía estúpido. La vida de su amiga, de la persona que se estaba enamorando estaba en peligro junto a la madre de Malfoy.

Draco y Blaise se tensaron un poco al escuchar la afirmación de Harry. Esa marca que llevan en sus brazos, significaba para ellos que habían hecho cosas terribles pero que estaban dando todo para dejar su pasado atrás, pero al parecer eso les tomaría mucho tiempo.

–Potter –llamó Theo un poco más calmado pero aun respirando rápidamente–, dame tu informe ahora mismo.

–No puedo Theo… –dijo Harry agachando la cabeza. Theo enarcó una ceja–… Dejé a cargo de la misión a Proudfoot…

–¡Diantres, Potter! Eres el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, se sup… –una pequeña manita se posó sobre una de las mejillas de Theo. El castaño giró su rostro y se topó con los ojos miel de su hijo mirando de cerca.

–Papi, mami se va a enojar si se entera de que le estás gritando al tío Harry –dijo inocentemente Raven–. Si le hubieras pegado, mami no te hablaría más, ¿verdad papi?

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla. El niño tenía razón, Hermione jamás hubiera aprobado el comportamiento de Theo frente a Raven.

–Tu mami estaría enojada con todos por no detener a tu papi –el que habló fue Ron.

Raven lo miró de arriba abajo. Luego, volvió a mirar a su padre, tomó el rostro de papi entre sus manos y le sonrió, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos del niño. Theo abrazó fuertemente a Raven, se sentía estúpido por actuar así frente a su hijo.

–No llores campeón. Tu mami se va a recuperar…

–¿Y la abuela Narcissa?

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Draco se tensó nuevamente y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, algo dentro de él rugía con querer salir pero él debía controlarse y no hacer el mismo show que hizo su amigo.

–Ella también se recuperará… –dijo Blaise sonriéndole al niño para darle confianza.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Theo había llegado al hospital y aún no sabían nada de Hermione y Narcissa. Cada minuto que pasaba era un sufrimiento, como una muerte lenta para los chicos.

Después de un rato, Ron había decidido ir a una cafetería a comprar algo de beber para todos. Blaise se había ofrecido amablemente a acompañarlo para sorpresa de todos. Neville se había sentado al lado de Theo, mientras éste trabajaba con su varita mágica creando notas o comunicados para los que se habían enterado del percance. El hospital había prohibido el ingreso de particulares, Theo había conseguido que dejaran quedarse a Ron, Blaise y Neville a pesar de que no podían estar en el lugar; por otro lado, Draco era familiar de Narcissa, Harry era un auror y Theo la mano derecha de la Ministra y no necesitaban ese permiso. Harry se había sentado en el piso junto a Draco, frente a Neville y Theo. Harry, Theo y Neville de vez en cuando comentaban algo sobre lo sucedido, Draco se negaba a hablar y no despegaba los ojos de la puerta.

Raven era un niño muy intuitivo e inteligente como su padre, en su inocencia sabía que los amigos de su mami estaban tristes, pero en especial el tío Draco porque la abuela Narcissa también estaba herida. El niño se había acercado lentamente al rubio y sin previo aviso se había sentado en las piernas de Draco. Draco se sorprendió por la proximidad repentina del niño, especialmente cuando Raven se acurrucó en su pecho y le había susurrado que Narcissa y Hermione eran súper heroínas y nada malo les iba a pasar; luego de eso, Raven había cerrado sus ojos y se había quedado dormido. Theo se sorprendió de ver a su hijo en los brazos de Draco, el niño solo era así de cercano con él y con Hermione. Theo no comentó nada al respecto y dejó que la calidez de su hijo inundara a su amigo, que se notaba que necesita algo a lo que aferrarse o se desplomaría.

Por el pasillo del hospital apareció Proudfoot. Harry al verlo acercarse se puso de pie de inmediato, Theo hizo lo mismo.

–Jefe.

–¿Qué noticias hay Proudfoot? –preguntó Harry. Theo se acercó a los dos hombres para escuchar el informe que Proudfoot tenía que dar.

–Jefe, el hombre que atacó a la Ministra es Gabe Griffin…

–¿El jugador de Quidditch? –la voz de Ron les hizo pegar un brinco.

El pelirrojo entró acompañado de Blaise, ambos cargaban unas bolsas con comida y unas pequeñas bandejas con las bebidas.

–El mismo –afirmó el auror–. No hemos podido comprobar que sea un mortífago o que actuara bajo la maldición imperio. Solo sabemos que esto no fue coincidencia, fue planeado.

–¿Cómo sabes que fue planeado? –preguntó Blaise.

–Por dos motivos, uno porque sabía que no podría salir del lugar sin ir a Azkaban, por eso llevaba un veneno en una botella y no dudó en tomarlo cuando Harry lo desarmó. Y dos, porque en su bolsillo llevaba esta hoja –el hombre le mostró una hoja que habían arrancado de algún cuaderno.

Theo miró con detenimiento la hoja y se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Decidió tomar la hoja entre sus manos para poder leer el contenido

 _*Jueves 18 de Mayo, ceremonia de apertura del Centro de Atención a Personas Mágicas con Problemas Mentales y Psicológicos, 5pm. Pedir escolta de aurores, usar los nuevos métodos de seguridad._

 _*Cena con Narcissa y Draco después de la ceremonia._

 _*Martes 23 de Mayo, reunión con el Ministro Muggle en su oficina, 8pm._

 _*Almuerzo con el primer Ministro de Francia, restaurante Clos Maggiore, 1pm. Llevar algún presente. Pedir escolta de aurores._

 _*Sábado 27 de Mayo, visita al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, 10am._

 _*Miércoles 31 de Mayo, campaña para recaudar fondos para los afectados de la viruela de dragón, callejón Diagon, 8am. Llevar a Raven a ayudar. Pedir escolta de aurores y nueva seguridad mágica._

Theo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, esa era su letra. Esa hoja había sido arrancada de la agenda que Hermione había perdido en la sesión fotográfica.

–¡Esta es la agenda de todo este mes de Hermione! –exclamó Theo mientras Harry asentía.

–¿De qué rayos hablas? –preguntó Blaise.

–Cuando ocurrió el accidente en la sesión de fotos de Cambios Mágicos, olvidé el bolso de Hermione en el estudio –explicó Harry–. Cuando volvía a recogerlo, el bolso había desaparecido. En ese bolso había una copia de la agenda de Hermione que Theo había preparado ese día por si la necesitábamos.

–¿Eso quiere decir que el incidente con el grindillow y el ataque de hoy tienen alguna relación? –Malfoy había decidido hablar por fin.

–Me temo que si –dijo Theo–. Le asigné a Potter que me detallara un informe de lo ocurrido en el estudio y que no podía regresar hasta hallar el culpable. En el informe Potter detalló que el incidente con el grindillow había sido premeditado.

–¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –preguntó Neville que no entendía a donde quería llegar Theo.

–El grindillow había sido hechizado para atacar a Hermione –respondió Blaise para sorpresa de todos.

–Zabini me ayudó un poco con la investigación –aclaró Harry–. Descubrimos que el ayudante de Simmons era el encargado de cuidar la pecera durante la sesión, fue él el que hechizó al grindillow.

–Entonces, ¿el hombre está en la cárcel? –preguntó Ron.

–No –respondió Harry–. Nos tomó tiempo encontrar al hombre, cuando por fin lo hallamos se encontraba muerto en su casa, envenenado.

–Eso significa que tanto el ayudante como el jugador fueron hechizados por la misma persona y después tenían órdenes específicas de suicidarse para no revelar información –afirmó Draco.

–Malfoy, no puedes afirmar que fueron hechizados, ellos podrían haber sido mortífagos encubiertos o pueden pertenecer a algún tipo de banda que odie a la Ministra –dijo Ron.

–En serio, ¿cómo llegaste a ser auror? Piensa un poco Weasley –dijo Draco como si fuera todo obvio. Draco vio que no le comprendían– El tipo de hoy portaba una hoja de la agenda de Hermione, que se nota que fue arrancada por las prisas. ¿Cómo alguien iba a dejar una pista tan importante al descubierto? ¿Acaso el primer sujeto tenía alguna pista? –Blaise y Harry negaron– Eso solo significa que este tipo presentía lo que iba a pasar, y en un descuido del atacante arrancó la hoja de la agenda para que la encontráramos.

Todos meditaron las palabras de Malfoy. El rubio tenía razón, esa hoja era muy valiosa para el o los atacantes, no era algo para dejar tirado por ahí.

–Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué el atacante aún tiene el resto de la agenda de Hermione? –preguntó Neville.

–Me temo que sí, y no podemos cancelar así porque sí la agenda de la Ministra de Magia… –comentó pensativamente Theo.

–¡Pero ellos saben qué hará Hermione, dónde y cuándo! –exclamó Ron.

–Es correcto –dijo seriamente Proudfoot–. Por eso debemos actuar ya.

–Proudfoot, sigue al frente de la investigación y mantenme informado. Espera nuevas órdenes –dijo Harry. El hombre asintió y se marchó del lugar.

–Potter debes reforzar la seguridad de la Ministra de ahora en adelante, ya no volveré a aceptar un error así… –sentenció mordazmente Theo. Harry asintió brevemente sin comentar nada.

–¿Familiares de la señora Malfoy y la señorita Granger? –dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Malfoy se levantó ágilmente del piso aun con Raven en brazos y se acercó a la enfermera, los otros hombres también se acercaron.

–¿Cómo se encuentran? –preguntó ansioso Draco.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII – El Acuerdo

La enfermera recorrió con la mirada a los seis hombres que tenía enfrente. Se veían cansados, asustados. La enfermera se preguntó internamente si estarían preparados para escuchar la noticia.

–¿Todos son familia de la Sra. Malfoy y Granger? –preguntó la enfermera.

–Yo soy familiar de Narcissa Malfoy –anunció Draco–. Y estas personas son los amigos más allegados de ambas mujeres, e incluso son subordinados de Granger –aclaró Draco.

–Yo soy su novio –afirmó Ron. Todos volvieron a ver al pelirrojo con mala cara, sabían que mentía pero no era el momento de discutir. Aunque, Ron había sido muy astuto al decir eso en caso de que tuvieran que hablar con los familiares en privado y dado el caso que Hermione no tenía ningún familiar, Ron tendría ese privilegio por su mentira.

–Todos pueden escuchar lo que tenga que decir –dijo Draco fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

–La señorita Granger se encuentra fuera de peligro –todos se relajaron ante la noticia–. La maldición no le dio de lleno, solo fue un pequeño roce pero el impacto la hizo perder la conciencia, esperamos que despierte en las próximas 24 horas o más tardar.

–¿La podemos ver? –preguntó Neville.

–Aún no. Debemos tenerla en observación por si aparece algún síntoma producto de la maldición. La podrán visitar hasta nuevo aviso.

–¿Y mi madre? –dijo Draco con dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

–La señora Malfoy se encuentra grave, hemos logrado detener la hemorragia pero perdió mucha sangre y algunos de sus órganos internos están comprometidos seriamente, aunque quisiéramos mejorar su estado con magia no podemos. Al parecer como uso su cuerpo de escudo, el hechizo creó algún tipo de barrera que impide que utilicemos magia, por eso debemos intervenir con algunos procedimientos médicos muggles, pero no tenemos sangre compatible con la señora Malfoy. Las que utilizamos su cuerpo las rechazó, creemos que también es producto de la maldición. Asi que no podremos hacer mucho si no encontramos una forma en que el cuerpo reciba la sangre.

–¿Podemos intentar con mi sangre? Soy su hijo, es muy probable que si acepte la mía y…–dijo Draco apretando fuertemente a Raven a su pecho sin darse cuenta.

–Sígame señor Malfoy, haremos unas cuantas pruebas para comprobar si su sangre es compatible –la enfermera dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Draco iba a ir detrás de la enfermera cuando Theo lo detuvo.

–Dame a mi hijo, no creo que sea buena idea que lo lleves a dentro –señaló con la cabeza Theo.

Draco no se había percatado que aun abrazaba contra sí al pequeño niño, se limitó a asentir, le devolvió su hijo a Theo y se marchó por donde había desaparecido la enfermera. Raven abrió sus ojitos al sentir el movimiento, vio como Malfoy le daba la espalda y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, gritó

–Tío Draco, la abuela Narcissa estará bien…

…

–Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero su sangre es rechazada por el cuerpo de su madre –dijo preocupadamente la enfermera.

Draco sintió que le rociaban un balde de agua fría encima. Su madre necesitaba la sangre con urgencia, pero rechazaba todas. Si no encontraban pronto un donante de sangre compatible a su madre, ella tendría muy pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Por el momento, nada. Espere a fuera, cuando hayan más noticias yo personalmente le informare y…

–La Ministra de Magia ha despertado, necesitamos ayuda. El Dr. Pye la está llamando.

La enfermera se levantó de su asiento, le dijo a Draco que espera afuera y se marchó del lugar. El rubio salió lentamente de la estancia, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a su madre, al menos Hermione ya había despertado. Hermione… repitió en su cabeza. Qué habría impulsado a su madre a proteger a la castaña. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior.

– _¿Qué significa ella_ para ti? _–había preguntado su madre mientras tomando té en el patio en Malfoy Manor._

– _¿Cuál chica? No sé a quién te refieres –había intentado hacerse el tonto pero su madre era muy perspicaz._

– _Sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero Draco –había dicho sonriendo–. La Ministra de Magia, Hermione Granger…_

– _No sé qué espera que te diga. Simplemente le estoy agradecido por ayudarnos…_

– _Eres un mal mentiroso hijo. Te conozco bien y sé que es más que gratitud lo que sientes por ella –a Narcissa nada se le escapaba._

– _¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo –¿cómo él iba a sentir algo más por Granger?_

– _Por mucho que te esfuerces en ocultarlo, no puedes esconderlo. Ella te gusta…–él había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente ante el comentario de su madre, ella solo había reído–… eres un Malfoy cariño, y cuando un Malfoy se enamora lo hace para siempre. Creo que tu turno llego…_

– _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que me gusta Granger? –había dicho seriamente._

– _¿Desde cuándo la llamas Granger? Antes de que contestes, este mes que te has acercado a ella, solo lo has llamado Hermione. Y aunque lo quieras negar, nunca antes habías pasado tanto tiempo al lado de una mujer y pendiente de lo que le ocurre –su madre rió al ver las expresiones que hacía su hijo–. Acéptalo Draco, te gusta Hermione Granger tanto como la quiero yo de nuera… –su madre le sonrió dulcemente dejándole en claro que ella quería a Hermione como futura nuera._

–¿Tanto la quieres madre? –preguntó Draco al aire mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera.

–¡Draco! ¿Qué te dijeron? –preguntó Blaise al ver a su amigo llegar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco, el chico tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, no se podía decir si era felicidad o tristeza.

–Mi madre… –Draco tragó el nudo que se quería formar en su garganta–… rechazó mi sangre…

Todos hicieron silencio.

–Lo lamento… Malfoy –dijo Neville acercándose al rubio y dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

–¿Qué más te dijeron? –preguntó Blaise.

–Que debo esperar… y que Hermione despertó.

Todos comprendieron la extraña expresión en el rostro de Draco. Sentir impotencia por no poder ayudar a Narcissa y alivio por la noticia de Hermione. Ellos se sentían igual, a pesar de sentirse alegres por saber que Hermione ya había despertado, Draco sufría por su madre, ellos no eran tan desalmados como para no sentir lastima por el rubio.

–Tranquilo Draco, Narcissa sobrevivirá. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a donar nuestra sangre –dijo Theo.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Draco recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes. Todos asintieron.

–Gracias…

–Malfoy, esto es para ti –dijo Harry.

Harry se acercó y le entregó un café a Draco. El rubio aceptó la bebida y tomó asiento junto a Theo.

–¿Papi? –preguntó Raven que terminaba de comerse un pastelito de chocolate que le había comprado Ron.

–Dime

–¿El tío Draco me puede alzar? –dijo inocentemente el niño mirando a Draco y luego a Theo.

–No sé si él quiere…– Theo volvió a ver a su amigo.

Draco asintió levemente. Raven al ver la confirmación no espero y se bajó del regazo de su padre y le extendió los brazos a Draco para que lo subiera a los suyos. Draco torpemente levanto a Raven y lo subió a su regazo, el niño le sonrió ampliamente.

–Es extraño que Raven quiera estar contigo –puntualizó Theo.

–Lo sé…

–Yo intenté cargarlo pero me dio una patada en la espinilla –dijo Blaise con cara de pocos amigos.

–Con esa cara ningún niño se te va a acercar… –dijo Harry.

–¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco levantó la vista y observó a la misma enfermera que le había tomado la muestra de sangre, llamándolo. Draco se levantó como un resorte, abrazando nuevamente a Raven, temía lo peor. El niño abrazó al rubio.

–¿Sí…? –dijo entrecortadamente.

–Hemos encontrado un donante compatible con su madre. Hemos iniciado las pruebas y el cuerpo de su madre no rechaza la sangre. Tenemos la certeza de que madre va a sobrevivir pero debemos tratar sus órganos lastimados –dijo la enfermera rápidamente.

Todos se alegraron al escuchar la noticia y se acercaron a darle palmadas de ánimo en la espalda a Draco.

–¿Quién es el donante? –quiso saber Draco.

–Hermione Granger. Le mantendremos informado –dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó.

–¿Qué Hermione qué? – dijo exaltado Ron.

–¡Pero si apenas se está recuperando! –exclamó Blaise.

–Ella también perdió sangre, ¿la transfusión no la afectará? –preguntó Neville.

–¡Cálmense! –exclamó Harry– Hermione sabe qué hace… lo importante es que ambas estarán bien…

–Potter tiene razón, Hermione es fuerte, lo ha demostrado. No por nada es la madre Raven… –Theo se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

–¡Espera! ¿Por qué confiesas tan abiertamente que es la madre de Raven si todos sabemos que no lo es? –preguntó Neville mirando fijamente a Theo.

–No... yo solo… –tartamudeó Theo.

–¡Te gusta! –afirmó Blaise asombrándose de su descubrimiento. Theo por su lado confirmó las sospechas cuando un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

–¿Qué te pasa Nott? –lo encaró Ron– Hermione es mi novia, no tienes derecho a enamorarte de ella…

–¿Tú novia? Ron, te lo pasé una vez pero dos no –dijo Harry enfrentándose a su amigo–. Tú y Hermione dejaron de ser novios hace mucho tiempo, es momento de que lo superes…

–A ti nadie te da derecho de decirme que hacer y no hacer. Menos tú Harry, que te enamoraste de ella sabiendo que aun la amo…

Ninguno supo cómo de pronto la conversación había dado un giro tan grande. Todos empezaron a pelear por lo que sentían respecto a Hermione.

–Ron, no vengas a hablar de derechos. Tú los perdiste cuando la dejaste –dijo Blaise mirando fríamente al pelirrojo.

–¿Tú también estás enamorado de ella? –dijo Ron incrédulo.

–A ti no te importa si me gusta o no… –dijo Blaise.

–Ninguno de ustedes es apto para estar con ella –dijo Neville encarando a los chicos–. Harry la pondría en peligro por su trabajo, Ron la lastimó suficiente, Zabini es un don Juan y Nott tiene un hijo…

–Eso quiere decir que ¿TÚ si te consideras apto y mejor que nosotros para ella? –dijo Theo fríamente– No entiendo como tener un hijo es un obstáculo para estar con ella…

–¿Admites que quieres estar con ella? –se mofó Harry– Y tampoco entiendo tu punto Neville, ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde primer año y…

–También ha sido mi amiga desde primero y soy el único que realmente se ha fijado en ella –se apresuró a decir Ron–. Ninguno de ustedes le pidió que salieran antes de que fuera Ministra de Magia, ustedes solo…

–Tú la dejaste como última opción en el baile en cuarto año –le reclamó Blaise– ¿y te haces llamar su amigo?

–¡Sí realmente te hubiera gustado, ella aún sería tu novia pero no lo es! –exclamó Theo.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo sobre quién de ellos era el hombre correcto y que se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Hermione.

Draco por su parte no había dicho nada, aunque le molestaba de sobremanera saber que cinco hombres también estaban interesados en la castaña. Él no es que no la quisiera, pero no quería pelear por estupideces menos cuando su madre estaba aún delicada y él sin saber nada. Además, esa disputa era un pleito de niños inmaduros, como era posible que esos hombres de 25 años y Theo de 26 se pusieran en esas ridiculeces cuando la decisión al fin y al cabo la tomaría Hermione y no ellos. Draco quería decirles un montón de improperios por ser tan malditamente inmaduros, sin mencionar, que él le había hecho un hechizo mental a Raven para que se durmiera y no tuviera que ver a su "papi" y a sus "tíos" en esas estupideces.

La discusión de los chicos no iba para ningún lado, todos opinaban que sus rivales no eran dignos de Hermione, ya fuera por su pasado, presente o relación que tuvieron con la chica.

–¡Basta! –gritó Draco, su paciencia había llegado a su límite– ¿No se dan cuenta que estamos en un hospital y si no se callan nos van a echar a todos? ¿Son unos niños o qué? Maduren de una vez por todas, por más que discutan ninguno se va a poner de acuerdo quien es el más apropiado para Hermione. ¿Se olvidan que ella también tiene sentimientos y ella escogerá a quién ella quiera? No es el momento ni el lugar para sus estupideces, se supone que son hombres importantes y reconocidos en el mundo mágico, ¿Qué pasaría si los ven en una estúpida disputa de colegiales? Así nunca van a llegar a ningún lado…

Todos se habían quedado callados cuando Draco los empezó a sermonear. Sabían que el rubio tenía razón, ellos se estaban comportando como adolescentes inmaduros y no estaban tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de Hermione. Lo peor era escuchar todas esas verdades de la boca de Malfoy, el chico frio sin sentimientos que solo le importaba su familia o el status social, pero se daban cuenta que no conocían a ese Malfoy que les estaba gritando. Jamás hubieran creído, ni por una apuesta de mil galleones, que Draco Malfoy sería un hombre que hablara de los sentimientos de otras personas.

–Tienes razón Draco, me comporte como un niño. Lo siento –se disculpó Theo. El castaño observó que su hijo dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su amigo–. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo y no dejar que viera este lado mío…

–El hechizo pasará en unos minutos, pero no le des este ejemplo a tu hijo. Fue suficiente con verte agresivo… –dijo Draco.

–Yo también lo siento, olvidé que Hermione también tiene sentimientos…–dijo Neville.

–Creo que yo igual –dijo Harry– Es raro saber que hay cinco hombres enamorados de Hermione.

–Aunque aún no acepto esto y dudo que tengan más ventaja que yo…–dijo Ron desviando la mirada–… Lo siento…

–Yo… lo siento–murmuró Blaise.

–Ahora que todos se disculparon y se calmaron, creo que es obvio que hay muchos interesados en Hermione –comentó Draco posando sus ojos mercurio en cada uno de los chicos para asegurarse de que no iban a abrir la boca. Los hombres solo asintieron–. ¿Entienden que para ella será muy difícil decidir entre seis hombres?

Los chicos volvieron a asentir sin captar el mensaje escondido de Draco. Draco sonrió para sus interiores, había dicho públicamente que él también se unía a la apuesta por Hermione sin tener que iniciar una nueva disputa, lo mejor era continuar con el plan que había maquinado antes de que entendieran que había querido decir.

–Propongo que cortejemos a Hermione a la manera antigua –dijo finalmente Draco–Ya saben, rosas, chocolates, invitaciones, etc. Solo que habrían un par de condiciones: uno, prohibido besarla, mucho menos propasarse. Dos, nada de hablar mal de los otros, cada uno se ganará el corazón de Hermione por sus propios medios. Tres, nada de hacer trampa para sacar de competencia a los demás, gana el mejor por supuesto. Cuatro, sin importar quién gane el corazón de Hermione, no habrán revanchas, ni duelos, ni nada por parte de los perdedores. Quinto, nada de magia. Todo esto con el fin de garantizar un juego limpio y que somos lo bastante caballeros para ganarnos justamente el amor de Hermione…

–¿Sin magia? –preguntó incrédulo Ron– ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer regalo o sorpresas o lo que sea sin magia?

–Creo que Malfoy se refiere que tratemos de ser lo más románticos posibles –meditó Harry–. Es decir, que no usemos magia para modificar los sentimientos de Hermione o dañemos las sorpresas de los demás…

–Suena complicado, pero me encantan los retos –dijo Blaise sonriendo prepotentemente.

–¿Cómo sabremos que ninguno romperá las reglas? –preguntó Neville.

–Hagamos un juramento inquebrantable aquí y ahora –propuso Draco.

Los chicos se volvieron a ver unos a otros, sería un trato justo. Eso garantizaría que todos estarían en igualdad de condiciones para pelear por el corazón de Hermione. Pero equivaldría a solo un ganador y sería uno de ellos. Uno a uno los chicos se fueron acercando y todos juntaron sus manos.

–¡Un momento! –exclamó Theo– ¿Draco a ti también te gusta Hermione?

El castaño llevaba unos minutos meditando el discurso de Draco y estaba casi seguro que su amigo también gustaba de la castaña, pero comprobó su teoría al ver al rubio levantarse con Raven, depositar al niño en las bancas, para luego colocar su mano izquierda con las de ellos. Los demás volvieron a ver a Draco y comprendieron a que se refería Theo. Draco solo torció su boca, sacó su varita y realizó el juramento inquebrantable ante la mirada incrédula y el "lo juro" de sus compañeros.

–¿Señor Malfoy? –llamó la voz de un hombre.

Draco volteó y vio a un medimago de mediana edad llamándolo. Draco se acercó al mago, esperando que no fueran malas noticias.

Su madre ha salido de peligro. Está presentando una mejoría inexplicable, pero creo que se debe a la sangre suministrada. Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

Draco asintió y se alejó de los chicos. Su muñeca izquierda picaba un poco, justo debajo donde se encontraba su marca tenebrosa. Él sabía que en ese lugar había aparecido un pequeño tatuaje de una minúscula flecha apuntando a la derecha, y al lado izquierdo de la flecha había aparecido un pequeño corazón, esa marca era producto del juramento que acababa de hacer; sabía que esa flecha iba a crecer y rodear su muñeca hasta llegar al pequeño corazón conforme Hermione se fuera enamorando de él. También, sabía que Harry, Ron, Blaise, Neville y Theo tenían una marca igual a la de él en sus muñecas. Sabiendo esto sonrió de lado, apretó fuertemente su muñeca izquierda y siguió al medimago


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX – Malfoy Manor

05 de Junio

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el incidente en la apertura del Centro de Atención a Personas Mágicas con Problemas Mentales y Psicológicos. Hermione había sido dada de alta a los tres días de lo ocurrido y Narcissa había sido dada de alta una semana después.

Theo había pasado una semana entera dando explicaciones de lo ocurrido en la ceremonia. El mundo mágico había entrado en pánico y hasta se habían atrevido a inventar que se estaba levantando un nuevo señor oscuro y quería asesinar a la Ministra. Theo tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Harry, Draco y Neville para poder calmar las especulaciones de todo el mundo. Harry al ser el jefe de aurores y famoso desde su primer año de vida, había explicado las nuevas medidas de seguridad que se iban a tomar para evitar nuevos ataques; por su parte, Draco y Neville, al ser figuras importantes y famosas en el mundo mágico, habían dado declaraciones de la importancia de unir fuerzas y brindar información si alguien conocía a los responsables del ataque.

La oficina de la Ministra de Magia se había vuelto un caos, las cartas llegan sin parar, varios magos y brujas exigían ver en persona a la Ministra, sin mencionar que algún gracioso había querido pasarse de listo y había dejado libres una docena de duendecillos de Cornualles en las afueras de la oficina y éstos habían hecho fiesta con todos los papeles sobre el escritorio de Theo, agregándole más trabajo al pobre Theo. Él tenía tanto trabajo que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Neville. El chico era bueno con los papeles al ser escritor, pero su tiempo era limitado ya que aún no acababan las clases en Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, Hermione no había regresado al trabajo ya que el doctor le había pedido que descansara por una semana entera antes de regresar a su vida normal. Con Hermione ausente y tanto trabajo encima, Theo no podía pasar tiempo con su hijo, así que le había pedido a Raven que cuidara a Hermione. El niño había aceptado gustosamente y Hermione no se había negado. Además, Hermione visitaba todos los días a Narcissa en el hospital, Draco la acompañaba y como Raven se había encariñado de pronto con Draco, Theo había aceptado que el rubio llevara a su hijo a cualquier lugar. Lo que más le dolía era que el privilegio que él tenía de compartir momentos especiales con Raven y Hermione, ya no eran únicamente de él sino que también eran de Draco. Cuando le dieron la salida a Narcissa, Hermione igual la seguía visitando en Malfoy Manor, algunas veces iba sin que Draco se diera cuenta pero siempre acompañada por el pequeño Raven.

–¿Hermione? –Narcissa se encontraba sentada en un sillón mullido frente a la chimenea de su cuarto.

–Dime, Cissy.

–Sé que el haberte pedido que vinieras hoy a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco fue muy atrevido de mi parte…

–Cissy, ni lo menciones. Celebrar la vida es un acontecimiento muy importante y con todo lo ocurrido, es justo celebrarlo –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Narcissa–. Además, es el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Draco, no todos los días se cumplen veinticinco años.

–Tienes razón, este será el primer cumpleaños que mi hijo va a celebrar de forma especial –Narcissa tomó la taza de té que tenía enfrente–. Me has ayudado mucho con los preparativos para la fiesta…

–Yo también ayudé abuelita Cissy –dijo Raven detrás de las mujeres mientras jugaba con un carro muggle que le había comprado Hermione.

–Por supuesto cariño, sin ti no hubiéramos podido terminar todo para el tío Draco –dijo amablemente Narcissa volteando a ver al niño. Raven sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario.

–Sé que venir esta noche a la fiesta va a ser un poco incómodo para ti –continuó Narcissa–. También, sé que con Blaise y Theo no hay inconveniente, pero puede ser desagradable con Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass. Pero ellas han sido amigas de Draco desde niñas y en los momentos difíciles no lo abandonaron a pesar de que él se alejó de todos.

–No te preocupes Cissy, podré soportar por una noche unas cuantas serpientes –comentó Hermione, riendo al imaginarse rodeada de tantos Slytherins y en Malfoy Manor. En otro momento de su vida jamás hubiera imaginado una escena así.

–Pero… –dijo Narcissa mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se dirigía a su armario–… te compré algo para que uses esta noche. Y… no acepto ningún pero para que no aceptes mi regalo.

–Cissy, no tenías que comprar…

–No tenía que hacerlo, pero quería –Hermione cerró su boca pues no encontró un argumento–. Por favor, hazme el honor de usar esto en la fiesta de Draco, como agradecimiento por salvar mi vida.

–Cissy, pero tú salvaste la mía… –Narcissa le hizo señas a Hermione para que no siguiera hablando y que se acercara.

–Esto es para ti –Narcissa le entregó una caja a Hermione.

Hermione abrió la caja y sacó un vestido largo. El vestido era strapless, con encaje negro en la parte del busto y en las mangas a medio brazo, la falda era de un brillante y liso verde limón pero no llamativo, con un pliegue que unía tanto la falda como la parte superior del vestido con un pulcro accesorio de plata en forma de flor. Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos.

–Cissy… –tartamudeó–… es hermoso…

–Me hace muy feliz que te gustara el vestido, lo escogí yo personalmente. Aunque son pocos los invitados y no es algo tan formal, quiero que te veas aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres –sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros Narcissa.

–Gracias, Cissy. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres que me vea hermosa? –preguntó Hermione, no se había podido aguantar la curiosidad.

–Por nada en especial, querida.

Narcissa no le iba a decir a Hermione sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella había tenido que idear un plan para que su hijo solo tuviera ojos para Hermione. Esa noche que era tan especial, ella no iba a permitir que ni la gritona de Pansy, ni la introvertida de Daphne, mucho menos la vulgar de Astoria, alejaran a su hijo de la persona que ella; Narcissa Malfoy, había elegido como futura señora Malfoy.

–Hermione, faltan dos horas para que Draco y sus amigos lleguen –comentó Narcissa–. Déjame peinarte.

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente a Narcissa y asintió. Narcissa llamó a un elfo domestico para que llevara a Raven al jardín a jugar. Luego, la rubia comenzó a sacar productos de belleza y se dispuso a peinar y maquillar a la ministra.

···

Draco había llegado a Malfoy Manor media hora antes. Quería tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Su madre le había informado dos días atrás que no se comprometiera con nadie para su cumpleaños, pues quería hacer una pequeña celebración con sus amigos más cercanos. Draco a regañadientes había aceptado, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su madre se pusiera a planear fiestas cuando aún estaba recuperándose. Pero su madre lo había convencido cuando mencionó había invitado a Hermione a la fiesta.

Draco salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse. Tomó una camisa de manga corta y cuello scoop color gris ratón, no quería vestir muy formal pero se sentía un poco incómodo que su marca tenebrosa quedara al descubierto, especialmente porque Hermione iba a estar en la fiesta, así que decidió vestir un saco negro que le cubriera el antebrazo izquierdo; también, se puso un pantalón largo color negro a juego con sus zapatos. Caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y se miró detenidamente, arregló un poco su saco, tomó una poción para peinar su cabello; luego, tomó su varita y con un hechizo mental se deshizo de todo indicio de barba. Comprobó nuevamente su aspecto y salió en dirección al vestíbulo de la mansión.

Narcissa se encontraba en el vestíbulo dándole órdenes a los elfos para los últimos retoques de la decoración. Hermione se encontraba en la cocina con Raven, Draco no sabía que la castaña había llegado desde temprano a Malfoy Manor.

–Madre, ¿aún no ha llegado nadie? –preguntó asombrado Draco, los Slytherins se caracterizaban por ser muy puntuales.

–No cariño, Theo envió hace unos instantes una lechuza diciendo que se había atrasado en el trabajo, llegará un poco tarde. Blaise dijo que el pasaría a recoger a las chicas, así que deben estar por llegar – dijo Narcissa mientras ayudaba a una elfina a colocar una guirnalda que decía _Feliz Cumpleaños Draco_ y que cambiaba de color cada dos minutos.

–¿Blaise también recogerá a Hermione? –preguntó Draco tratando de imaginar a Blaise junto con Hermione, Pansy, Daphne y Astoria.

–No cariño, Hermione esta con Raven en la cocina, pero no puedes ir porque están decorando tu pastel, así que no le vayas a matar la sorpresa a Raven pues estaba muy ilusionado ayudando a Hermione; además, tus amigos están por llegar, así que como anfitrión debes estar aquí para recibirlos apropiadamente –dijo Narcissa volteando a ver a su hijo, su mirada denotaba que castigaría al rubio si intentaba meterse en la cocina.

–Esta bien, esta bien. Pero quiero aclarar que la anfitriona eres tú y no yo –dijo Draco mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de la escalinata y agregó a ver que su madre iba a protestar–. Tú los invitaste no yo, todo esto… –Draco recorrió el lugar con la mirada y abrió sus brazos dramáticamente–… fue obra tuya no mía.

–Pero el que está cumpliendo años eres tú, así que Draco no actúes como un niño y haz lo que debas hacer como corresponde –contraatacó Narcissa.

–Tu ganas –Draco sonrió de medio lado. Su madre lanzó un leve bufido y continuó ayudando a la elfina.

Los elfos domésticos iban y venían por todo el vestíbulo y comedor trayendo bandejas con pastelillos, dulces, refrescos y una que otra fuente de chocolate.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó Draco abriendo los ojos como platos al observar toda la comida que traían los elfos–. ¿Por qué hay tantos dulces? Ya no soy un niño, ¡cumplo veinticinco! Y ¿Por qué hay tanta comida? Solo somos Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Hermione, Raven, tú y yo, o ¿acaso invitaste a alguien más? –cuestionó Draco entrecerrando sus ojos.

–Primero, hay muchos dulces porque a Raven y a Hermione les encantan los dulces, y Hermione es mayor que tú y ella no se quejó de que hubieran tantos dulces. Segundo, no es tanta comida, si te pones a pensar que Blaise devora todo a su paso. Tercero, aparte de las personas que tú ya mencionaste antes, Hermione tuvo la fantástica idea de que los elfos nos acompañaran en tu cumpleaños –zanjó Narcissa dando por terminada la discusión.

Draco iba a replicar cuando sonó el timbre de la mansión. Draco tomó una postura elegante y se acercó para recibir a los invitados, mientras un elfo domestico se apresuró a abrir la puerta. En el umbral se encontraba Blaise acompañado de una pelinegra y dos rubias. Blaise vestía un sencillo traje de noche no muy formal, pero si apto para la ocasión. Pansy vestía una fina túnica blanca que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, llevaba su larga cabellera negra atada en una pulcra cola de caballo. Astoria vestía una túnica color lila con un pronunciado escote al frente y mucho más corta que la que vestía Pansy, la túnica resaltaba sus ojos verdes, llevaba el cabello suelto adornado con una llamativa tiara. Daphne por su lado vestía una sencilla túnica café que le llegaba al nivel de la rodilla, la chica había arreglado su rubia melena con unas cuantas ondas.

–Draco, hermano ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –saludó animadamente Blaise entrando a la mansión y dándole un fuerte a brazo a Draco mientras sonreía.

–Blaise, que sorpresa –dijo Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo–. Pensé que tenías muy ocupada tu agenda.

–¡Por supuesto que mi agenda está muy apretada! –exclamó Blaise fingiendo que le dolió el comentario de Draco–. Pero hace años que no nos reunimos a celebrar algo, así que me permití este pequeño descanso.

–Blaise, ¿puedes quitarte de en medio? –dijo fríamente Astoria– También, queremos saludar a Draco.

Blaise hizo una mueca sarcástica e hizo una profunda reverencia para que pasaran las chicas. Draco solo rodó los ojos y torció una sonrisa. Pansy pasó al lado de Astoria empujándola un poco y se apresuró a abrazar y besar a Draco.

–¡Draco cariño! –Pansy se le tiró encima. Draco al notar las intenciones de Pansy de besarlo, movió un poco su rostro y el beso fue a parar directo a su mejilla. Pansy no pasó desapercibido el gesto de Draco– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

–Gracias, Pansy.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Draco! –dijo seductoramente Astoria mientras apartaba a Pansy y besa sensualmente la mejilla de Draco, dejando marcado su labial rojo en la pálida mejilla de Draco.

–Gracias Astoria –Draco respondía secamente a las felicitaciones de sus amigas. Sabía que si les respondía amablemente, ellas no dudarían en tirársele encima durante toda la noche, y él no quería darles ningún indicio de que tenían esa oportunidad.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Draco –dijo amablemente Daphne mientras le sonreía abiertamente y le daba un corto beso en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches, Cissy –saludaron las tres Slytherins a coro.

Narcissa solo sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Ella desaprobaba la actitud de Pansy y Astoria, sin mencionar que las túnicas que vestían ambas dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Con solo pensar que esas chicas aun aspiraban a ser la señora Malfoy, la horrorizaban de sobremanera. Ella conocía a las tres chicas desde niñas, en aquel momento y años atrás esperaba que alguna de las tres se casara con Draco, pero después comprendía que ninguna tenía la clase para ser una Malfoy a pesar de su estatus de sangre. Por eso no había insistido en que Draco buscara prometida, a pesar de que era el deseo de Lucius. Claro, ella secretamente se había obsesionado con Hermione y anhelaba que la joven ministra fuera la futura señora Malfoy, pero para eso debía hacer muy bien sus jugados porque no podía confiar en que Draco hiciera bien el trabajo de conquistar a la chica.

–Pasen al salón, hay varias fuentes de comidas, un poco de música y podemos charlar amenamente –dijo Narcissa como buena anfitriona.

–Señora –dijo una elfina al costado de Narcissa–, el señor Nott mando un mensaje pidiendo permiso para usar la red flu para llegar a casa.

–Dile que tiene autorización, ¿cuál chimenea vas a habilitar? –preguntó Narcissa, mientras los chicos se encaminaban al salón.

–La de la cocina, señora.

–Perfecto, dile a Hermione que puede venir con Raven. Y también a los elfos.

–Inmediatamente señora.

···

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –dijo Astoria levantándose de su asiento y mirando hacia la puerta del salón, entornando los ojos.

Los presentes voltearon a ver de quien hablaba Astoria. Por la puerta del salón venía entrando Theo del brazo con Hermione, la castaña traía cargando a Raven en sus brazos. Theo vestía un traje formal azul oscuro debido a su trabajo, Raven vestía unos pantalones cortes color crema y una camisa blanca de vestir. Pero la mirada de todos se posiciono en Hermione para la satisfacción de Narcissa, había logrado su cometido. Hermione parecía la hija de un importante aristócrata, su postura era elegante, Narcissa le había aplicado maquillaje resaltando sus finas facciones pero nada excesivo, por el contrario se veía muy natural. Además, Narcissa había recogido el cabello de Hermione con un elegante moño bajo de medio lado y le había puesto una peineta con detalles florales a juego con el vestido.

Pansy y Astoria entrecerraron los ojos observando de arriba abajo a la castaña, comiéndosela con los ojos y bufando ante la presencia de la chica. Daphne solo sonrió ante la aparición de los chicos, Draco se quedó estupefacto Hermione se veía como una diosa ante sus ojos. Blaise se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los recién llegados.

–Theo –ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos –. Ministra, déjeme decirle que se ve…

Hermione levantó una ceja en desaprobación al notar la mirada desvergonzada de Blaise. Theo se aclaró la garganta y Blaise terminó la frase.

–…realmente hermosa esta noche –dijo Blaise sonriendo ampliamente–, más que de costumbre.

–Gracias por el cumplido, Zabinni.

–Dime Blaise, estamos entre… amigos.

–¿Por qué esta ella aquí? –volvió a preguntar Astoria, señalando a Hermione.

–Porque yo la invité, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –dijo fríamente Narcissa.

–No, Cissy…

–Theo –Draco se acercó y también estrechó la mano de su amigo.

–Draco, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! –dijo Theo alegremente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Draco.

–Hermione…

–Feliz cumpleaños, Draco –le sonrió dulcemente Hermione. Se acercó y le dijo un suave beso en la mejilla.

–Tío Draco, feliz… cumpleaños –dijo Raven abrazando al rubio.

–Gracias, campeón.

–¿Quién es el pequeño? –preguntó Daphne que se había acercado junto con su hermana y Pansy para ver mejor la escena.

–Yo soy Raven –dijo el niño viendo a la rubia frente a él.

–Hola Raven, yo soy Daphne –dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente–. ¿Quiénes son tus papis?

–Mi papi es papi –dijo Raven señalando a Theo, el castaño le sonrió a su hijo–, y mi mami es Hermi…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Los chicos no sabían cómo explicar la relación entre Hermione y Theo. Daphne abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, posaba su mirada en Theo y luego en Hermione, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Astoria y Pansy suspiraron de alivio al pensar que no debían preocuparse de Hermione. Narcissa se apresuró a acercarse al grupo para intentar aclarar el malentendido.

–Raven es el hijo de Theo, y se ha encariñado tanto con Hermione que el niño la llama mami.

Astoria y Pansy se tensaron, darse cuenta de la verdad no les hizo gracia.

–¿Por qué no sabíamos que tenías un hijo? –preguntó Daphne reclamándole a Theo.

–Han pasado muchas cosas, pero no es el momento para hablar de eso. Hoy es la noche de Draco…

Después de aquel incómodo momento, la fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad. De vez en cuando Pansy o Astoria se querían sobrepasar con Draco, el cual huía o inventaba excusas para alejarse de las chicas. Narcissa también hacía todo lo posible para mantener alejadas a las chicas de su hijo y que Hermione y Draco tuvieran tiempo a solas, pero era muy difícil pues Blaise y Theo también se empeñaban a estar con la castaña; sin mencionar, que Raven no se despegaba de Hermione.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó Draco.

–¿Si?

–¿Me concederías esta pieza? –preguntó galantemente.

Hermione sonrió e hizo una breve inclinación de su cabeza. Ante la mirada de fastidio de Pansy y Astoria, la de esperanza de Narcissa y la de decepción de Theo y Blaise, Draco y Hermione avanzaron al centro del salón, Draco rodeó la cintura de Hermione con su brazo y la atrajo lo más que pudo hacia él. Hermione puso delicadamente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Draco y su otra mano sobre la del chico, el cual la apretó suavemente pero en un agarre firme. Lentamente comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

–¡Diablos! Draco se me adelantó –murmuró por lo bajo Blaise.

–Déjalo, hoy es su cumpleaños –susurró Theo.

–¿No te preocupa que él nos gane la apuesta? –preguntó Blaise.

–¿De qué apuesta están hablando? –preguntó Pansy que estaba escuchando la conversación.

–Ninguna de la que debas saber, Pansy –dijo tajantemente Theo y fulminando con la mirada a Blaise por su descuido.

Pansy no quedó conforme con la respuesta que Theo le dio. En ese momento decidió que averiguaría a toda costa de que apuesta estaban hablando los chicos.

–Hermione, te ves… espectacular esta noche –murmuró Draco.

–Es gracias a tu madre, ella se encargó del maquillaje, el peinado y el vestuario –sonrió dulcemente.

–Mi madre tiene muy buen gusto, pero tú también ayudas a que sus creaciones sean perfectas…

Hermione miró directamente a Draco con cara de confusión. No había entendido que había querido decir el Slytherin.

–No te entiendo…

–No hace falta que me entiendas –dijo mientras sonreía de lado. Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

Narcissa sonreía ampliamente, hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo bien, nada de lo que hacían o decían Pansy y Astoria lograban apagar a Hermione. Pero ella aún tenía otra carta para jugar y esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan.

–Papi, tengo sueño… –dijo Raven mientras jalaba del saco de Theo y se restregaba los ojos.

–¡Por Merlín! Es muy tarde. Lo siento campeón, ¿nos vamos ya a casa? –preguntó Theo mientras se acuclillaba al lado de su hijo y lo levantaba en sus brazos. Raven asintió sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

–Bueno, Raven y yo ya nos vamos, es muy tarde y debemos descansar –se despidió Theo–. Gracias por todo, feliz cumpleaños Draco.

Luego de despedirse Theo salió de la casa para poder aparecerse en el vestíbulo del hotel.

–Creo que yo también debería irme –dijo Blaise–, mañana debo partir a Ámsterdam a una sesión de fotos.

–¿Puedo irme contigo, Blaise? –preguntó Daphne.

–Claro, Daph –le sonrió Blaise.

–Draco, gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta. Fue lindo volver a verte –dijo sinceramente Daphne despidiéndose del rubio–. Cissy, todo estuvo perfecto, gracias.

–Cuando quieras volver –dijo cortésmente Narcissa. Daphne era tan diferente a su hermana, la chica se hacía querer muy fácilmente.

–Buenas noches, mi hermosa ministra –dijo Blaise acercándose a Hermione mientras apartaba a Draco y le daba un suave beso en las mejillas– No olvides nuestra cita el próximo diez.

Hermione solo asintió. Ambos chicos salieron en dirección al patio para poder desaparecerse. Narcissa notó que Astoria y Pansy no se irían tan fácilmente, así que decidió improvisar un poco.

–Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, me siento muy cansada y me está empezando a doler la herida –mintió Narcissa–. Creo que es momento de que todos nos vayamos a descansar.

–¿Cissy, te sientes bien? –preguntó Pansy.

–¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte o ayudarte a recoger? –preguntó Astoria.

–Solo estoy cansada, necesito dormir y tomar unas cuantas pociones –dijo Narcissa fingiendo cansancio–. Y no se preocupen chicas, Hermione me va a ayudar a recoger todo, ¿verdad Hermione?

–Ah… sí… por supuesto… –tartamudeó Hermione.

Las chicas fulminaron a Hermione con la mirada. Narcissa sonrió para sus adentros.

–Bueno… creo que… ya nos debemos marchar… –comentó Pansy esperando que Draco impidiera que se fueran.

–Las acompañó a la salida –dijo cortésmente Draco.

Las chicas asintieron, fulminaron por última vez a Hermione, se despidieron de Narcissa y salieron del salón tomadas de los brazos de Draco.

–Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir… –mencionó inocentemente Narcissa.

–¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? –preguntó Hermione.

–No querida, no es necesario.

–Esta bien, ¿dónde debo poner toda la decoración? –preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose a qué hora terminaría de recoger todo.

–No te preocupes por eso cariño, mañana temprano recogeremos todo, pero me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir por sí en la noche necesito algo –comentó Narcissa intentando sonar inocente–. Le pedido a un elfo que te prepare una habitación, aunque no sé si te gustará, aún estamos remodelando las habitaciones.

–Entiendo, si no hay ningún problema me quedaré a dormir –dio amablemente Hermione.

–Gracias, si necesitas algo pregúntale a Draco. Un elfo te mostrará tu habitación. Buenas noches –Narcissa se despidió y salió del salón.

–Señorita, ¿le muestro su habitación? –preguntó un elfo detrás de Hermione, la chica pegó un brinco del susto.

–Bue… no… –tartamudeó.

Al salir del salón se toparon a Draco que venía apresuradamente. El rubio se detuvo al ver como la castaña venía acompañada de un elfo.

–¿Te vas, tan pronto…? –preguntó Draco.

–No exactamente, tu madre me pidió que me quedara a dormir y en este momento me dirijo a la habitación que me prepararon, claro si no te importa… –comentó Hermione.

–En absoluto, te acompaño también iré a mi habitación, me siento un poco cansado.

Los chicos subieron la escalita hasta llegar al segundo piso, allí el elfo condujo a Hermione a través de un pasillo poco iluminado. A mitad del pasillo, el elfo se detuvo y le explicó a Hermione cuál era su habitación y luego desapareció. Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta cuando la mano pálida de Draco también tomó el pomo.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hermione observando a Draco, sin quitar la mano del pomo.

–No, ¿Qué haces tú? –devolvió Draco, sin apartar la mano tampoco.

–Trato de entrar a la habitación que me prepararon –dijo Hermione como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

–Imposible, no puedes dormir ahí –dijo Draco mirando directamente a los ojos miel de la chica.

–Se puede saber, ¿Por qué no? –preguntó molesta Hermione ante el impedimento de Draco.

–Porque esa es mi habitación…


	20. Chapter 20

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, este fin de semana estuvo muy ocupado por eso casi no tuve chance para escribir, pero finalmente aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena la espera :D

A las personas que dejaron reviews, muchas gracia las que comentaron pero no les pude contestar, fue porque no me salió la opción para responderles :S Pero les agradezco sus comentarios, y sí subí el fic en un día xS creo que por eso hay pocos reviews y demás pero lo importante es que cada uno de ustedes han leído la historia y les ha gustado!

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia 3

Les mando un abrazo psicológico de oso :3

CAPÍTULO XX – Menta y Vainilla

–Oh… yo… bueno… –Hermione quitó su mano del pomo de la puerta–… creo que pediré que me preparen otra habitación…

Hermione iba a voltear cuando Draco tomó su mano y la apretó con un poco de fuerza para impedir que Hermione se marchará. La castaña miró a Draco con extrañeza por la acción del rubio.

–No te vayas… –susurró Draco–… quédate conmigo esta noche… por favor…

Hermione se congeló. La propuesta de Draco la tomó desprevenida, pero mirar los ojos grises de él le hacía creer que aquella propuesta escondía algo más, era como si él necesitara aquello; o eso era lo que ella quería creer.

–Draco… no creo que sea correcto… –murmuró Hermione sin apartar su mirada–… Por respeto a Cissy y a….

–Hermione, por favor –pidió Draco–. Solo quiero conversar, prometo que no pasará nada… dame esta oportunidad como regalo de cumpleaños…

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Draco, hicieron que el corazón de Hermione temblara. Tal vez esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para saber que pasó realmente después de la guerra en la vida de él. Sin embargo, saber que Draco no tenía intenciones de que pasara algo entre ellos esa noche, decepcionó un poco a Hermione.

–Solo un rato…

–Hasta que tú te quieras ir –aseguró Draco sonriéndole de lado.

Hermione asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Draco abrió la lentamente la puerta de su habitación sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. Luego, entró seguido de Hermione. Ninguno soltó el agarré.

La habitación de Draco era un espacio amplio, rodeado de paredes pintadas de color verde y con una gran puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón. Las cortinas de un tono de verde más claro que las paredes, combinaban con las sedosas sábanas de la cama de Draco. Al lado de la puerta, había un gigantesco armario color negro, al frente de la cama había un escritorio bastante lujoso; también, había una puerta que al parecer daba al baño. En toda la habitación no había ningún tipo de decoración o fotografías, a excepción de un retrato de Lucius, Narcissa y Draco que había sobre el escritorio.

–Había imaginado tu habitación un poco diferente –comentó Hermione aun recorriendo con la mirada la habitación.

–¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

–No sé… imaginé que sería un poco más…lujosa.

–Muchas de las cosas que tenía aquí decidí botarlas o las llevé a mi casa –respondió Draco.

–¿Casa?¿No vives aquí? –preguntó Hermione.

Desde que hablaba con Malfoy nunca le había preguntado donde vivía, siempre había asumido que aún vivía en Malfoy Manor. Además, de cuando visitaba a Narcissa, él siempre estaba o se queda ahí. Jamás imagino que Draco viviera en otro lugar.

–Aunque te cueste creerlo, hace un par de años compré una casa en Gloucester. La mayoría del tiempo estoy aquí con mi madre, pero cuando necesito alejarme de todo me quedo allá.

–¿Gloucester? –preguntó confundida Hermione.

–Ajá… –dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en su cama.

–¿Vives en Gloucester? –Hermione intentaba procesar ese pequeño detalle dado por Draco– ¿Vives en el mundo muggle?

–Ajá… –repitió Draco. Conociendo a la chica, preguntaría hasta más no poder.

–¿Draco Malfoy viviendo en el mundo muggle? –Hermione estaba atónita– ¿Cómo es posible?

–Hermione, de vez en cuando todos necesitamos un cambio de ambiente. Vivir entre magos no siempre es genial, especialmente después de haber sido un mortífago…

–Oh… Draco… –Hermione no supo que decir.

Ahora podía entender por qué Draco había decidido vivir en una ciudad muggle, porqué el cambio de actitud del rubio. Tal vez él no hubiera compartido con los muggles dónde vivía, pero el cambio de ambiente lo había hecho recapacitar en muchos aspectos.

–No tienes que decir nada, no es nada del otro mundo. Simplemente tengo mi propia casa, en la cual no paso mucho tiempo y no me relaciono con mis vecinos –aclaró Draco–. Aunque… no niego que cuando he podido, he observado a mis vecinos. No entiendo como los muggles pueden vivir sin magia.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. El gran Draco Malfoy viviendo entre muggles, jamás lo hubiera imaginado; mucho menos observarlos.

–Antes de Hogwarts, nunca necesité la magia. El mundo muggle tiene muchos recursos que impidan la necesidad de usar magia –comentó la chica mientras recordaba su niñez–. Sin embargo, ahora que puedo usar magia, no sé cómo hice para sobrevivir en el mundo muggle.

–Lo vez –carcajeó Draco–. Con todos los aparatos muggles que existen y admites que no puedes vivir sin magia. Los magos somos increíbles.

–Había olvidado lo prepotente que podrías llegar a ser –dijo Hermione irónicamente.

–Dejemos eso de lado –dijo Draco quitándose sus zapatos y acomodándose mejor en su cama–, ven…

Draco extendió su brazo para que Hermione se acercara. Hermione se puso levemente roja, camino despacio hacia él. Cuando tomó la pálida mano de Draco, él la atrajo suavemente hacia la cama y la recostó en su pecho. Hermione aspiró el olor a menta que desprendía la piel de Draco. Ella no pudo contenerse más y preguntó lo que rondaba su cabeza desde que entró a la habitación.

–¿Por qué me invitaste a pasar a tu habitación?

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que tarde o temprano la chica le preguntaría eso, él solo quería estar con ella y aprovechar cada instante a su lado. Además, eso le daría ventaja con respecto a los otros chicos, él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Llegaría hasta donde la castaña se lo permitiera, él estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que ella preguntara con tal de ser el único en el corazón de la bruja.

–Creo que… debo darte muchas explicaciones sobre mí… –dijo Draco apretando fuertemente a la chica.

–Quiero saber todo de ti… –susurró sinceramente Hermione.

–Pregunta todo lo que quieras.

–¿Qué pasó con Draco Malfoy después de la guerra? –preguntó directamente y sin titubear.

Sabía que esa pregunta respondería todo, pero dejaría que él le contara solo que quisiera, ella no quería presionar nada. Draco estaba listo para esa pregunta, pero no imaginó que sería la primera que ella preguntaría. Sin embargo, no quería reservarse nada, respiró profundamente y comenzó a relatar su historia.

–Bueno, resumiré un poco al inicio porque son cosas que ya sabes. Antes de que Potter matara definitivamente a Voldemort, me fui con mis padres. Durante unos meses vivimos en Brasil, donde mi padre tenía contacto con la directora de la academia de Castelobruxo. No es que estuviéramos huyendo, sino que no queríamos vivir aquí –Draco sin darme cuenta había comenzado a jugar con un rizo suelto del peinado de Hermione. Por su lado, Hermione solo escuchaba sin interrumpir sintiendo la respiración de Draco sobre su cabeza–. Al principio, mi padre llegó a un acuerdo con Benedita Dourado para que pudiera terminar mis estudios en Castelobruxo, pero llegó el momento de los juicios. Gracias a las declaraciones de tus amigos y tú, mi madre y yo no tuvimos que ir a Azkaban pero ya sabes que mi padre no corrió con la misma suerte. Mi madre quedó devastada y comenzó a deprimirse. Mi padre era el que trabajaba, así que sin su ayuda estábamos desprotegidos y sin dinero, ya que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa y decomisó muchas de nuestras pertenencias; además, de que no podíamos tocar nuestra fortuna por investigaciones del Ministerio. A pesar de todo lo que estábamos sufriendo, me convertí en la cabeza de la familia forzadamente, así que tuve que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de mi madre. Decidí vender muchos muebles y artefactos que el Ministerio no había decomisado para poder solventar los gastos que mi madre y yo teníamos. Apenas pude conseguir dinero, lo primero que hice fue contratar a unos elfos para que limpiaran esta casa, que no quedara ni un solo rastro de lo que aquí había ocurrido. Fue difícil conseguir ayuda, pero después de un mes, mi madre y yo pudimos vivir aquí nuevamente, intentando olvidar los horrores que aquí se habían cometido. Por aquel entonces, ya había desechado la idea de terminar mis estudios, no podía irme a Brasil y dejar a mi depresiva madre sola; pero para mi sorpresa, McGonagall me envió una carta para volver a Hogwarts. Al inicio me pareció una locura, pero mi madre insistió que era lo correcto, que debía ir, con eso conseguiría limpiar mi nombre y conseguir un futuro más prometedor para mí. Debo admitir que ese pequeño discurso me convenció y acepté ir, no solo por mí sino por mi madre y su futuro. Bueno, ya sabes que sigue, porque también estuviste ahí –Hermione solo asintió y Draco comenzó a desatar el peinado de Hermione–. Regresé a Hogwarts y durante ese último año intenté pasar desapercibido, dejé el Quidditch, aunque mantuve mi posición de premio anual ya que eso sería beneficioso para mi futuro. Fue difícil afrontar todo aquello, las miradas de odio y asco de cada estudiante; también, había miradas de lástima, sin mencionar, que ya no tenía amigos. Blaise no regresó ese año y los demás habían decidido ignorarme por recomendación de sus familias. El único que se mantuvo a mi lado fue Theo, él siempre ha sido diferente a los demás Slytherins, aun no entiendo porque quedó en Slytherin. Sin embargo, no quería involucrarlo en mis problemas, apreciaba mucho lo que hacía por mí; pero no quería que por mi culpa, el futuro de Theo se viera manchado por relacionarse conmigo. Sabes que Theo nunca fue un mortífago, él es un mago increíble y lo que más me gusta de él, es que a pesar de la presión de su padre, él nunca se pasó al lado oscuro, el amor a su madre pudo más que todo. Me hubiera gustado tener la convicción que él tiene de no dejarse influenciar por nadie –Draco terminó de desatar el peinado de Hermione, ¿cómo pudo aguantar toda la noche con semejante peinado?

–Prosigue –le incitó Hermione.

–Bueno ese año fue de lo peor, los insultos iban y venían, las bromas de mal gusto también. Pero por recomendación de mi madre intenté tranquilizarme los más que pude y no ser el niño inmaduro que alguna vez fui. Después de Hogwarts, decidí volverme un empresario; pero también fue difícil, inicié de la nada, sin apoyo, dónde todos me daban la espalda. En ese momento, fue donde me alejé de Theo ya que tuve que empezar a buscar personas que apoyaran mis proyectos y no era tarea fácil, ya nadie confiaba en lo que alguna vez fue el respetado apellido Malfoy, por primera vez en mi vida, odié ser un Malfoy. Cuando pensé que no lograría alcanzar mis metas, apareció mi tía Andrómeda y me ayudó a crear mi empresa, encargándose de buscar patrocinadoras e infundir buenos rumores acerca de mí. Gracias a ella, mi madre y yo pudimos sobrevivir y volver a ganarnos poco a poco el aprecio de los magos. Meses después, mi padre comenzó a padecer una extraña enfermedad, mi madre no dejaba de llorar y llegué a pensar que se moriría, desesperadamente busqué ayuda para mi padre pero las personas al darse cuenta que la ayuda era para él, nuevamente volvían a darme la espalda. Ya había logrado hacerme de una pequeña fortuna, así que había intentado por todos los medios conseguir con dinero esa ayuda, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Mi padre presentía que no viviría mucho en esa situación le pidió a mi madre que buscara una mujer digna de portar el apellido Malfoy, al inicio hubieron muchas candidatas. Por un tiempo salí con Pansy, mis padres pensaron que era la indicada debido a que nuestras familias siempre fueron cercanas, pero Pansy solo estaba conmigo por mi nueva fortuna y porque poco a poco las miradas del mundo mágico se fijaban nuevamente en mí, ser la futura señora Malfoy le otorgaría fama, renombre y un buen impulso para su carrera de diseñadora; nunca pensé en ella románticamente, tal vez ella si tenía sentimientos por mí, pero darme cuenta que más que sentimientos, ella solo pensaba en mí como su impulso a la fama y prestigio social, me hicieron comprender que no quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Luego, Astoria entró a mi vida, mi madre pensó que ella tal vez tendría más clase para portar el apellido Malfoy que Pansy, pero con el tiempo eso cambio. Astoria era más frívola que Pansy, ella solo pensaba en verse bonita y como mi figura ayudaba a realzar sus deseos, Astoria se encaprichó conmigo pero nunca hubo comunicación ni sentimientos entre ambos, yo solo era la joya de su corona. Mi madre descubrió que Astoria solo era una niña caprichosa con sed de dinero; a su parecer, ella no tenía nada de educación. Varias veces escuché decir a mi madre que Astoria era muy corriente, y con un gusto nulo para vestir, sus atuendos dejan mucho que decir de ella y para mi madre todo esto era importante, especialmente para la futura señora Malfoy. Asi que esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi madre ir en contra de las decisiones de mi padre, para ambos era importante que yo me casara, pero antes de todo eso mi madre decidió que más que casarme por apariencias, debía casarme para ser feliz, ella cree que a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido en nuestras vidas, aun merezco ser feliz, que lo que ocurrió fue por las malas decisiones de mi padre, ella no quiere que yo viva lo mismo.

–Cissy tiene razón, Draco. En algún lugar debe estar la persona indicada para ti –comentó Hermione. Se sentía tan cerca de Draco, tan cómoda, aquello se sentía genial y ella no quería separarse de él, pero escucharlo hablar de sus ex prometidas le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió celos de Pansy y Astoria. Ellas habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir con Draco, estar con él en los peores momentos de su vida; ¡Gracias a Merlín que ellas desaprovecharon sus oportunidades! Por otro lado, le preocupaba que Narcissa entrara y la encontrara acostada en la cama con su hijo–. Gracias por contarme todo esto.

–Aún hay más pero tal vez tengamos otro momento para conversar.

–Por supuesto… creo que debo irme ya…

–¡No! –exclamó Draco sujetando fuertemente a Hermione, impidiendo que la chica se pudiera mover– Duerme conmigo…

Hermione se tensó, podía sentir el aliento de Draco sobre su cabeza, el rápido palpitar de ambos corazones, la fuerza varonil de Draco que la sujetaba al duro pecho de él, el manojo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su estómago, esa petición que endulzó sus oídos; simplemente, Hermione se sentía extasiada.

–Pero Cissy…

–No te preocupes por mi madre, ella no se molestará –aseguró Draco aspirando el olor a Vainilla que desprendía el cabello de la chica–. Solo quiero sentirte cerca de mí…

Las palabras de Draco sonaban tan dulces en sus oídos. Con algo tan simple, él lograba que su corazón de mujer palpitara rápidamente y quisiera que el tiempo al lado del rubio nunca acabara. Sus palabras eran pequeños empujones que la guiaban a aceptar cada cosa que Draco le pidiera.

–Solo por hoy…

–Solo por hoy –repitió Draco.

–¿No vas a usar pijama? –preguntó Hermione notando que Draco no se había quitado ni el saco.

–No, así estoy bien. ¿Tú necesitas una? –preguntó Draco fijándose en el atuendo de la castaña.

–No, el vestido es cómodo.

–Se nota… –comentó Draco observando los hombros descubiertos de la chica.

Aquel vestido la favorecía bastante a ella, y tenerte tan cerca de él una pequeña parte de la piel desnuda de Hermione, le hacía desear tocar cada centímetro de esa sedosa piel. Hermione sintió un hormigueo en su cuello al escuchar la voz de Draco cerca de oreja. Ella se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho del rubio y cerró lentamente sus ojos.

–Buenas noches Draco.

–Buenas noches Hermione –dijo Draco dándole un sutil beso en la cabellera castaña de la chica.

…

–¡Nooo! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por los gritos. Buscó rápidamente con su mirada de dónde venían los gritos. En la oscuridad divisó como Draco se había alejado de ella y se revolcaba en su cama, parecía que una pesadilla lo estaba atormentando.

–¿Draco? –llamó Hermione– ¡Draco!

Draco abrió sus ojos instantáneamente. Su respiración estaba alterada, sus ojos se encontraban un poco dilatados y un sudor recorría su frente.

–¿Draco estás bien? –preguntó Hermione acercándose lentamente a Draco y tocando su brazo.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó Draco tratando de respirar calmadamente.

–Si soy yo… ¡Draco estas empapado en sudor! –dijo Hermione al ver las gruesas gotas de sudor del rubio– ¡Quítate el chaleco al menos!

Draco se enderezó y aun intentando recuperarse de la pesadilla, lentamente se quitó el chaleco arrojándolo al piso. Luego, pasó sus manos sobre el rostro intentando despejarse. Se dio cuenta que había dejado su marca tenebrosa al descubierto, abrió sus ojos como platos al notar su error y rápidamente busco con que tapar el horrible tatuaje en su brazo, no quería que Hermione lo viera. Sin embargo, la chica había estado prestando atención a lo que hacía Draco y notó como él intentaba desesperadamente cubrir algo en su brazo. Hermione cayó en la cuenta que era lo que quería esconder Draco. Ágilmente tomó el brazo de Draco y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–No la escondas… –susurró Hermione–… también es parte de ti.

Sin previo aviso, Hermione se acercó lentamente a Draco sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos mercurio, extendió el brazo donde se encontraba aquella marca y para el asombro de Draco, besó tiernamente cada milímetro de piel donde se encontraba el tatuaje. Draco podía sentir el cálido aliento de Hermione contra su fría piel, los suaves labios de la chica presionados dulcemente sobre aquella fea marca, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

–Yo también tengo mi propia marca… –dijo Hermione sonriéndole tímidamente y señalando una parte de su brazo que cubría la manga del vestido.

Draco entendió perfectamente a que marca se refería Hermione, el lugar donde la chica señalaba se encontraba escrita la palabra sangresucia que su tía Bellatrix había marcado en el brazo de la chica.

–No debes avergonzarte de ello… –susurró Hermione–… estas marcas son la prueba de nuestro pasado, y nos recuerdan a donde no debemos volver…

Draco sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Hermione estaba provocando en él sensaciones que desconocía por completo, en toda su vida nunca había experimentado esos escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con una mujer por primera vez, había experimentado aquello. Ni siquiera en su primer beso, ni en las miles de aventuras que tuvo.

–Ven, cuéntame que pasó –dijo Hermione dulcemente.

Draco se volvió a acostar en la cama y extendió sus brazos, Hermione se acurrucó mirando la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco y esperó a que él hablara.

–Tuve una pesadilla…

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–Solo… recordé cuando pusieron esa marca en mi brazo y me dieron mi primera misión… –el dolor que había experimentado cuando marcaron su brazo lo sentía vívidamente.

–Tu primera misión… ¿fue matar a Dumbledore? –preguntó tímidamente Hermione, no quería perturbar a Draco pero esperaba que el chico aun mantuviera abierto su corazón a ella.

–Si…

–No puedes borrar tu pasado, pero con lo que viviste e hiciste debes forjar tu futuro, si realmente te perturba todo lo que pasó, ahora debes intentar no volver a hacer aquel Draco…

–Lo sé… –susurró Draco, volteándose a ver la espalda de Hermione, podía ver el cuello descubierto de la chica sobre su brazo–… Por eso… perdóname Hermione por todo el daño que te pude causar hasta el día de hoy, especialmente en Hogwarts. Perdóname por llamarte sangre sucia…

–Disculpas aceptadas… –dijo entrecortamente Hermione, podía sentir el aliento de Draco cerca de su cuello, el olor a menta nublaba su mente–… ya todo quedó en el pasado…

–Gracias… –susurró Draco acercándose lentamente a Hermione y dándole un tierno beso en la parte trasera de su cuello. Hermione sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo–… ¿Te moleta?

–No… –respondió Hermione intentando controlar cada una de las sensaciones que Draco estaba provocando en su cuerpo.

Draco sonrió y continuó besando tiernamente el cuello de Hermione mientras pasaba su brazo libre sobre Hermione y la estrechaba fuertemente contra sí mismo. Los besos siguieron hasta que ambos lentamente se quedaron dormidos, en medio del fuerte abrazo y la mezcla de menta y vainilla.


End file.
